I Won't Give Up
by Ariya-angels
Summary: Ariya and Jacob were falling in love, until they met the Cullens. Will she go against her brother and tribe for the man she falls in love with? Will her brother Sam make her stay with Jacob? Or does he let her go? Maybe she just runs away altogether with the man that is forbidden. Rated T.
1. Before It All Began

Character descriptions:

Ariya: 18 years old; short (about 5 foot tall); hourglass figure; strong (for a girl); big, brown eyes (gold tint in the sun); olive tan skin; thick, long, brown hair (shines red in the sun); a couple of ear piercings and a nose piercing; one dimple (the angel's kiss)

Emmett: 20 years old; tall (about 6'7); VERY muscular; large amber eyes; pale, marble skin (does NOT glitter in the sun); short, black hair; the cutest dimples when he smiles

Jacob: 18 years old; tall (about 6'2); muscular; big, brown eyes; dark, tan skin; short, spiky, thick, black hair; dimples when he smiles

Sam: 24 years old; tall (about 6'5); lanky, but muscular; big, brown eyes; dark, tan skin; short, thick, black hair; saves his smiles; cares mostly about his sister and his tribe

This chapter is just going to focus on the background of the main character and her relationship with her older brother Sam.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

'Ugh it is too early for this.' I thought as I heard my brother yelling for me that he made breakfast. "Sam, c'mon! Five more minutes, please?" I was having a wonderful dream of the most beautiful golden eyes.

"No can do, baby sis. I love you, but you need to wake up!" Sam jumped on my bed. He started laughing as I just rolled over, grumbling for him to go away. "Fine, I guess I'm going to have to take drastic measures." And so the tickling begins. This is usually how most of our mornings start, he tries to wake me with promises of food, me trying to get more sleep, and he ends up tickling me awake.

"Hahaha! FINE! I'm awake! Just stop tickling me, please!" Tears were rolling down my face as me and my brother started our morning routine, my previous dream, forgotten.

As we were eating in our comfortable silence, I looked at my brother, thinking of how truly blessed I was to have him. We were only half siblings, sharing only our mother. Sam's father died when he was 4. Mother had me 2 years later. My father did not want a child, so he left her, only paying what was needed, even though Mother never asked him for it. When I was 10, Mother died. They almost sent me away to my father, but Grandfather took us both in. He only had us for 2 years. When Sam turned 18, he had used the money he was saving from working, to get us a house. It's only me and him, so it's a tiny house. We don't need much. Sam has the respect of the entire reservation, and has gotten a much better job over. He wants me to go to college, bring more honor to our family and tribe. But I could never leave him. We are all each other have. Whenever I tell him to get a girlfriend, he laughs at me. He either tells me that he doesn't need a girlfriend when he has me around to keep him company and to take care of him, or 'How can I find a girlfriend when the most beautiful girl on the reservation is my sister?' I just laugh at him.

No one on the reservation dares to talk about our family and the past. I wasn't the most well-liked as a child. I'm only half Native American. The other kids would tease me until I cried. Every day, I would lock myself away in my room crying because I never felt like I belonged. Then one day, Sam got sick of drying my tears and holding me until I fell asleep, he went straight to the kids and literally scared them into leaving me alone. They still didn't like me, and I didn't have many friends, but I was grateful. And so, my brother and best friend, Sam Uley, became the over protective, loving, caring man that he is. He is not known to casually wear a smile, so every smile I saw became sacred to me. I since have been determined to make sure I see Sam smile as much as I can.

As we got older, everything started to change, and about three months ago, Jacob Black finally asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, he had to ask Sam first, who, being that over protective brother of mine, wasn't too happy, but he saw how happy Jake made me, and gave us his blessings. However, Sam still talks to Jake, giving him clear warning of how to act with me. I just shake my head and laugh. Three months later, Jake and I are going as strong as the first day. He makes me so happy. Usually for our dates, we go off the reservation and watch movies, go out to eat or just walk around and talk. So far in the summer, I spent my days with Jake trying to help him fix up some old motorcycles. They should be done soon, and he's gonna teach me to ride. I hope Sam lets me go. I smiled to myself thinking about June.

"What's got you so happy?" Sam laughed.

"Just thinking about how well June went so far. With me and Jake working on those motorcycles." I saw Sam tense and his smile faltered a bit when I mentioned the motorcycles. "You know, Jake promised me that he would teach me how to ride one once they're fixed up." I added, crossing my fingers.

Sam's smile fell from his face, as my words were sinking in. he was stock still for a minute, and then slowly stood, a scowl crossing over his features and his body was trembling in anger. I stood up also; ready to go grab him in case he decided to go pay Jake a visit.

"The hell he will!" Sam screamed. He came over to hover over me, but I stood my ground; no matter how scared I was, I knew Sam could never hurt me. His eyes softened as he looked at me, and he pulled me into a crushing hug. He was still shaking, and I was worried. He held me to him, not speaking for a minute. Finally, he whispered, "I'm sorry." I was shocked. He pulled back just enough to look at me. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just terrified of… I just… I can't lose you. Not you too." He pulled me back into his chest. "Not you. You're all I've got, all I live for."

I started to cry, all of my previous worry replaced with understanding and pain; pain for our mother's death. I really was the only thing keeping him going everyday. Just like he always was for me, only now, I had Jake for me too.

We stayed like that for a while, sobbing to each other for comfort. Finally, we both stopped crying. We went back to eating our breakfast. Sam got up when he was done and looked at me and said, "Go get ready, we're going to the Black's home." When I started to protest, worried for my boyfriend, Sam was quick to quiet me. "Don't worry, Billy called me earlier this morning to ask for some help. Maybe if I have time, then I'll talk to Jacob. I _do_ plan on talking too him soon, though. You can count on that." He smirked as he finished talking, and walked away.

Although I was nervous for the talk Sam wanted to have with Jake, I was excited to go to the Black's. I ended up skipping the rest of my breakfast, cleaned the dishes, and ran to get ready.


	2. Cute

A/N: Hi! I wanted to say thank you to all of you that read the first chapter of my story! And thank you to **Stjarna09** for favorite-ing this story, it means soooo much! I was disappointed to not see any reviews, because this is my first story and I could use the help. I do want to write a story that you all would like to read. So, please review? I am going to try to update once or twice a week. I'm in college, so it'll be hard, but I have big ideas for this story. But, I could use some help in organizing my thoughts. Anyone wanna help? That would be MUCH appreciated. Well here's my next chapter. Remember to review! This chapter was named after the song Cute by Stephen Jerzak.

"You're as cute as a button  
The things you do sure are something  
Are you running out of breath  
From running through my head, all night.

Is there something in your eye  
Oh wait, it's just a sparkle  
Can you get a little closer  
And help me out a little bit  
I scraped my knee fallin' for you  
But baby a kiss will do."  
~Cute by Stephen Jerzak

This chapter is going to focus on her relationship with Jacob, and more background information some of the characters. Emmett is not going to be in this chapter, but he will be coming soon. I promise.

'' ~ thoughts

"" ~ spoken words

Last time: _Although I was nervous for the talk Sam wanted to have with Jake, I was excited to go to the Black's. I ended up skipping the rest of my breakfast, cleaned the dishes, and ran to get ready._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

I picked out a pair of jean shorts, a black cami, and a gray button up. As I was getting dressed, I started to think about my father, Scott. He had been trying to come into my life ever since my birthday in June. Although I was opposed to having anything to do with him, Sam thought it was a good idea for us to get to know each other. So, Sam took me to go see him. He wants me to go to Forks High instead of the school on the reservation. He says I have great potential. So, he sent his wife (yes, he has a wife. I guess my mother just wasn't good enough for him) to take me shopping. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but I just wasn't comfortable going with her. We didn't get much, but she got my sizes and decided to buy me a new wardrobe, with shoes, underwear (they are so tiny, I don't know how they're even considered underwear), bras, and hair accessories. She even bought me a new phone and iPod. I barely use my phone now, only to get in contact with Sam and Jacob, so I really don't need an iPhone.

I guess they're hoping I'll make friends at Forks High, well, I don't think I will. I am really fine with being alone, I only had a few friends my whole life, and I don't really think I need much more. I'm just going to go to school, and leave as soon as possible. I don't know how I'm going to get there; I guess Sam or Jake will take me. Jake already graduated, and I'm going on to my senior year. I haven't decided if I want to go to college, Scott said that if I wanted to, with my grades, I could go to any college that I wanted to. I still don't understand why he's trying to be a part of my life now, I have been here for 17 years, and he never showed any interest. Why now? I'm nervous about telling Jake that I'm not going to be on the reservation for school.

"Ariya! What's taking so long? C'mon, we have to go!" Sam yelled up for me. I jumped up, realizing that I had just been sitting down the entire time after getting ready. I ran downstairs to Sam, who just laughed at me, and we walked off to the Black's house.

When we got to the house, Jacob came out to greet us first; first to hug and kiss me then to give Sam a handshake. Remembering the earlier conversation, Sam flexed and squeezed Jake's hand while giving him a serious look. Jake just kind of laughed nervously, and I just shook my head. We went in to greet Billy, and Jake quickly took me out to walk on the beach.

He brought a blanket, so we walked for a little in silence, just holding hands, and then we picked a good spot to just sit down. I sat between his legs, my back leaning against him. We sat like that for a while just enjoying our alone time, when Jake asked me: "What's wrong? You've been so quiet this entire time. Did I do something wrong?" His voice lowered to a whisper and cracked a little with that last question.

I tensed, quickly, with shock. I turned around in his lap to face him, and held his face in both of my hands so I could look him in the eyes. "Of course not. Jake, you've been absolutely perfect. I've just got a lot on my mind. I have to tell you something. My father has been trying to get back in my life." I saw the anger in Jake's eyes when I mentioned my father. I couldn't blame him; my father wasn't exactly a great person. "Well he wants me to go to Forks High for my senior year, and Sam thinks it will be a good idea if I get to know him."

Jake closed his eyes and held my hands to his face with his own. When he opened his eyes, he took my hands away from his face and held them in his own. He didn't even look at me; he just sat there looking at my hands as he was playing with them. When he finally looked at me, he gently kissed my forehead and said: "I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean, who waits _17 years_ to get to know his own daughter? Let me just say, he missed out. But Sam is right, he is your father. You should get to know him a little." Then he smiled at me. "So do I get to take my girlfriend to school and pick her up so that all those guys know that this insanely gorgeous girl is off the market?" We both laughed and I nodded.

Jake then stood up, picked me up, threw me over his shoulder (with me squealing) and ran into the water. I was screaming and laughing the entire time. We were splashing each other and laughing. At one point, Jake screamed and then tackled me into the water. We were drenched when we came out of the water, and Jake carried me back to his house on his back. Billy just laughed at us, while Sam held me and scolded Jake for not thinking about me getting cold because my teeth were chattering. Jake took me to his room and handed me some clothes. I quickly showered, getting all of the sand and seawater off of me, and put on his clothes. After Jake showered and changed, we went to go to work on the motorcycles.

I was surprised that Sam hasn't gotten suspicious of how long it was taking to us fix them. We even had Quil and Embry (Jake's best friends) helping us at times. Half the time, Jake and me are either sitting in one of the old cars making out, or just making each other laugh. We decided to take things slow. I'm not really ready for anything past kissing. I can tell Jake is a little frustrated, but he would never force me into anything; he's way too sweet, and he knows Sam and me would kick his ass if he ever dared to try anything with me. Hell, even his dad would do something; he says that he's happy Jake and I are going out and he hopes it continues.

Sam did have a serious girlfriend once, Leah Clearwater. They were a great couple; everyone thought they would get married. Sam told me that he loved her. I knew Leah didn't like me, but I ignored it and tried to get to know her, for Sam. He told me he was saving up for a ring. I was happy for him. Then one day, Leah finally got Sam to have sex with her. He told me that he could tell it wasn't her first time, and they were dating for a year. Sam really wanted to wait until after they were married. After they had sex, everything changed; Leah seemed indifferent, like she didn't even care about him anymore. Sam was crushed. I hadn't seen him that upset in years, and I couldn't stand it. So, I went to go talk to her. She told me that she didn't care about him ever. I was so mad, I beat the shit out of her. Sam secretly followed me, and after I got in some great punches, he pulled me off of her. Leah ended up having two black eyes, a busted up lip, and a broken nose while I walked away with a sprained wrist and bloody knuckles. The Clearwaters were so ashamed of their daughter's behavior that they moved to a different reservation one in another state. Sam was so heartbroken; he got scared of the idea of another relationship. It's been two years, and he still refuses to trust anyone.

"Hey you. Come back down to Earth and back to me," Jake looked concerned. "What are you thinking about that has you so upset? You look angry." He grabbed my hands.

I just smiled 'How did I get so lucky?' "I'm just thinking. I'm sorry, hun. What were you saying?"

"The motorcycles should be done by next week if we keep going by _our schedule._" He said wagging his eyebrows at me. I just giggled and swatted his hands away. "Do you still want to learn how to ride?"

I sighed. "Sam doesn't want me to learn, he says it's too dangerous. And besides, I can drive a car if I need to get places… or walk." Jake looked a little deflated, so I tried to boost his ego. "Or, my big, strong, and talented boyfriend can give me rides on his awesome motorcycle." I made my eyes big and gave him a tiny smile.

Jake smiled and puffed out his chest. "Hell yeah. I want everyone to know at that school to stay away from my girl." I giggled and rolled my eyes as he put his arms around me and kissed me softly. He then crashed his lips to mine in a heated kiss and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I happily granted. We didn't get any work done on those motorcycles, and when Sam called the shop, we went back to Jake's house.

We ate dinner and Billy thanked us for the cake that we brought earlier. Jake walked me outside and gave me a quick kiss and hug goodnight. 'Man, I love feeling like this.' I thought as we held hands. Sam cleared his throat, Sam-talk for: "Let's go." We all made plans for the next couple of days, just enjoying the summer as much as we could.

* * *

So, there you have it. Please review! And if anyone could help me organize my jumbled ideas for this story, I would LOVE you for it. Until next time!

~Ariya-angels


	3. Stolen

A/N: Alright, chapter 3! I am trying to have these chapters have titles that are song names. The first chapter didn't, but this chapter is named after the song Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. Just so you know, I started this right after I posted up chapter 2, so be nice and review? I realllllly could use some help with my ideas, I really want to write this story so that you guys will want to read it. So I am fine with private messaging. OH! And thank you to **CrazyMusicLover**! You are amazing for favorite-ing and following this story.

"You Have Stolen My Heart"  
~Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

Emmett appears in this chapter! FINALLY! Haha. I know you all were excited to have the Cullens in this story, I know I was. This chapter is bringing the wolf story into place, and how the new pack will act with the Cullens. Remember though, my vampires do NOT sparkle. That ALWAYS bothered me about the Twilight Saga.

Last time: _Jake walked me outside and gave me a quick kiss and hug goodnight. 'Man, I love feeling like this.' I thought as we held hands. Sam cleared his throat, Sam-talk for: "Let's go." We all made plans for the next couple of days, just enjoying the summer as much as we could._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

July was going by so fast. We were getting the group out for the bonfires that we usually had during this time of year. We sat there reciting the old stories of our ancestors. I never really stayed very long for these, but this year I had a reason to. Jake made me stay and listen to all of the stories that the boys decided to tell. We were all laughing and eating the foods that the women cooked. Sam was having a really good time too.

About a week ago, my entire life changed. Sam got really sick. None of the elders would tell me what was going on, but my grandfather told me not to worry, he says that it'll all make sense to me in time. Well, one day, Sam was perfectly fine, and Grandfather sat us down and told us that our myths were not really myths. Sam was indeed a Werewolf. I was scared at first, but then Sam calmed me down telling me that this was a good thing, that he could protect me better. Sam was the first one to change. So, that meant he would be the Alpha, until the true Alpha was changed, if he wanted to be Alpha at all. We swore our secrecy, and we went out to the outskirts of the forest, so we could see Sam in his new form.

He was beautiful, a gorgeous black coat of fur covered him, and he looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes and howled. I knew he was happy; he looked so free. He lied down next to me, and I rubbed his tummy; he purred, and it was the weirdest but most soothing sound I had heard yet. I felt completely at peace.

Grandfather, along with the other elders, explained the change to us. Apparently, there are vampires living in Forks. They are the wolves' natural enemy; as long as they are here, the wolves would be here to defend the human race. They also explained that as long as he was changing, Sam would not age. This bothered us the most. And one of the most important things: imprinting. Sam would find his soul mate, and not be afraid of it. I was ecstatic; now Sam would be happy, he could forget Leah and move on to someone who deserved his love.

This got me thinking, 'What if Jacob is part of the pack?' So, I asked Grandfather. He didn't answer me, but he gave me a wink and a small smile, and my heart felt like it had exploded. I had a million questions, and no answers. 'I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens.'

Sam walked me home, both of us so wrapped up in our thoughts. He seemed so different: so observant, like he was waiting for a chance to pounce, he already had so many responsibilities, now he had to protect the reservation. He felt so… _warm_. Like his skin was so much hotter than usual.

For the next two weeks, we welcomed the new recruits for the pack: Paul, Jared, and then Quil and Embry. I got the phone call from Billy that Jake was sick, and my mind was racing the entire run over to his house. I stayed with him the entire time and was there when he woke up and the Elders explained what was going on. Apparently, Jacob was supposed to be the new Alpha, but he didn't want the responsibility, so he told Sam to continue being the Alpha.

Everyone looked at me and Jacob and looked confused. They all told me what happens when someone imprints, and I've seen it happen: Paul and Jared both imprinted in front of me. Sam still hasn't, but I can't wait to meet the girl that he does imprint on. I looked at Jake and he smiled at me and held my hand. I got hopeful that this means he imprinted, so I looked at Grandfather. He wore a frown and looked at me and shook his head. I was mortified. I looked at him in disbelief, looked at Jacob, then turned my head to Sam and ran out of the house crying. I ran home and went straight to my room. I didn't come out for days. Everyone was worried sick, especially Jacob.

When I finally came out of my room, I didn't want to see anyone but Sam, and he understood, so he stayed with me for the next two days, locking the rest of the world out. I thought it was some sick joke. 'I guess I'm really not supposed to be happy.' 'Why couldn't he have imprinted on me?' 'Am I not good enough for his love?' 'What's wrong with me?' These were some of the thoughts that were flying through my head. Sam was so mad at me for thinking like this, but I couldn't help it. I truly thought that I was falling in love with Jacob Black. I never told him that though I knew he felt the same way. And now, one day, some girl is going to come along and he will imprint on her. He will never love me the same way again.

Finally, after he practically camped out on our doorstep and pounded the front door in, Sam let Jake in to talk to me. Right away, Jacob scooped me up for a hug and kiss, which did not make me feel better at all. In fact, it made things worse for me. I knew that, on some level, I almost loved Jacob, but now, I had no right to tell him. He belonged to someone else; who, we didn't know, but she wasn't me. 'She'll never be me.' That thought alone was enough to throw me into hysterics again. Only this time, I had Jacob there to talk to me. He told me that no matter if I was his imprint or not, he would always love me. "I don't want to imprint on anyone else but you. I love you. I always will. No matter what. I will never look at another girl. It's you I want. I. Love. _You_."

And then he kissed me again, only this time, it was me who held onto him and deepened it. I wanted him to know what he meant to me, even if I was too much of a coward to say it. We went on with our lives as if nothing happened, each day bringing me more and more anxiety and fear; fear that Jacob would imprint.

Soon, it was August, and my fears were subsiding; we saw every girl on the reservation, and Jake still did not imprint. I was getting over everything that happened, and we all were one big happy family.

Sam finally imprinted! I was so happy. What made it even better, was that it was Emily Young, Leah's cousin. Those two never got along, and Emily and her family just moved here. She told me not to worry about Leah; we were never going to see her again. I grew to love Emily, she was an amazing girl and we got along so well, which made Sam so happy. I think he's trying to get her to move in with us. That'd be so much fun. It seemed like everything was going all right.

The pack had a routine schedule that they were following, making sure that at least 2 wolves were out patrolling at night. They had this amazing ability to communicate when they were in their wolf form. Not just communicate, they can read each other's thoughts and see the images going on in their minds, not that it's always a good thing. Sam always tells me and Emily stories.

One day, Paul and Jared came to Sam after patrolling, and told him that a Cullen was seen on the land. I had heard stories of the Cullens; they were not human drinkers, they got their blood from animals. However, our ancestors wanted to keep them off of our land, so they made a treaty. Sam said that it's time to have a meeting with them. So he changed and ordered Jake to go see the Cullen, and to tell him that they want to set up a meeting time to discuss the treaty.

When Jake came back, he and Sam were talking. They made a plan to talk to the Cullens at a certain time; however, they wanted to leave us back home. Right away, I objected. Something told me that I had to go to this meeting. Sam finally agreed, and told me and Emily to get ready. I know that this is wrong, but I don't understand what is so wrong with the Cullens. From what I understand, and the stories that Grandfather told me, they aren't doing anything wrong, other than being vampires. And if it's wrong for them to be vampires, isn't it wrong for the pack to be werewolves? I don't know. I would never allow Sam or Jake to know that that is how I feel.

We finally met up with them, Jacob holding me close ready to protect me. They looked like an ordinary family to me from afar. As they grew in close, I saw what separated them from the humans. I looked at each of them, but one in particular caught my eye. He was bigger than the rest of them, definitely stronger too. He was staring right at me and I felt as if he were looking into my soul. When I looked into his eyes, my heart stopped. I knew those eyes. I dreamt about those eyes. He was the mystery man of my dreams. The one I dreamt about almost every night. I felt a blush crawl up to my cheeks as I recalled those dimples, and how beautiful this man was.

He never took his eyes off of me, we just stared at each other; I did not hear a word of what Sam said. Now I knew what was telling me to come to this meeting. I felt drawn to him, but I knew he wasn't doing anything to "manipulate" me, as the Elders said they could. I knew he thought I was taken by the way Jacob was holding onto me. 'Jacob!' My heart clenched as I knew my feelings for Jacob were gone because of one look at this man. 'Is this imprinting? Can I even imprint? Can they? I really want to at least know his name. Who are you?' My mind became jumbled, as I was getting more and more confused.

One of the other ones, a more lanky one with spiky bronze hair, looked at me and said, "Emmett."

'Emmett.' I branded that name into my memory. I never heard a more beautiful name. It was such a masculine name, and it seemed to fit him perfectly.

Emmett looked at the man, confused, and Sam looked at him and said, "Excuse me?"

The man looked up at me and cocked his head. 'Oh no, please don't say that I was staring at him. Please don't say anything about me.' He shook his head and said: "Emmett, do you think I could have a word, please?" Emmett took one more look at me, and agreed.

Sam and their leader continued to talk, and the man was apologizing profusely, saying that the young man, who he called Jasper, wasn't there when the treaty was made, so he didn't know. Sam forgave him, but said that it shouldn't happen again. By this time, Emmett and the man came back, and he now looked at me with more interest and intensity. I felt my blush creep back up to my face, but I couldn't look away.

Time seemed to stop as we just stared at each other. As the meeting was wrapped up I felt Jake pulling me away and I fought against it, not wanting to turn away from this man's gaze. I knew from the moment that I looked at him that I had to know him; I had to be with him, no matter the cost. He had stolen my heart, and I would stop at nothing to see his face again. As Jake finally got me to walk, I heard a tiny growl emitting from Emmett… 'Goodbye Emmett.' I turned my head to look at him. He still didn't move.

'Emmett.'

* * *

So there is chapter 3! WOW! Two chapters in ONE night! Don't you just love me? I know I love you guys. But seriously? REVIEW! IT'll take 2 seconds and it's going to help me out BIG TIME! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	4. Crush

A/N: I just wanted to thank **Joey Vitelli** for the review. It meant so much to hear that you liked the story so far. And you bring up an interesting thought. I did plan on having this chapter in Emmett POV, so that is what is going to happen. I see a lot of people reading the story, but not reviewing. So, please review! This chapter was named after the song Crush by David Archuleta. I'll be using a lot of his songs for titles.

"Do you ever think

When you're all alone?

All that we can be?

Where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is this really just another crush?

Do you catch your breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back, like the way I do?

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,

And I know this crush ain't going away"

~Crush by David Archuleta

This chapter will focus on the Cullens and what has been going on with them up to the point of the meeting.

Last time: _I knew from the moment that I looked at him, that I had to know him; I had to be with him, no matter the cost. He had stolen my heart, and I would stop at nothing to see his face again. As Jake finally got me to walk, I heard a tiny growl emitting from Emmett… 'Goodbye Emmett.' I turned my head to look at him. He still didn't move._

_'Emmett.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Em POV:

'Can you please shut her up?' I thought to my brother Edward as we were deciding on how to decorate our new place. Edward's wife, Rosalie, would not shut up about how she wants the master bedroom because apparently, the one that her and Eddie share now is "too small." I laughed and shook my head at the whole situation.

Edward tried to hush her, but it wasn't working very well; so, I stepped in to help. "Why don't you just shut up! Carlisle and Esme get the master bedroom because they are our parents! They created us, they get the biggest room."

Edward shot me a look of thanks, while Rose glared at me. "Fine." She said. "You're right Emmett. I'm sorry for acting so childish. I just think that my bedroom is too small. I mean, even Emmett's is bigger! Can we switch?"

I inwardly groaned. "No Rose, we can't switch. You think that switching rooms will solve this problem? Your room is big enough for you and Edward. Your room is actually bigger, but with all of your stuff, it just seems like the room is smaller. So just get over it."

I could not stand Rosalie sometimes. I love her and she's a great sister, but really? One can only handle so much bitchiness at a time and when she wanted to, Rose could be the queen of all bitches.

I saw Jasper and Alice stifle the laughter at the face Rosalie was making. Edward gave me a look that said _you just had to make her upset_, and Carlisle and Esme just looked a little drained from the constant arguments about the new house.

We just moved to Forks from Africa. Our time spent there was getting a little long, and we needed to move because people were getting suspicious.

Our family is quite unique. We have the parents: Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle has substantial self-control and is full of knowledge. Esme is the kindest woman I have ever met; she has an overwhelming sense of motherhood and would do anything for her kids.

Then there's Jasper and Alice. Jasper is the newest edition to our little family, and he is an empath (he can sense emotions, act on them, and project emotions onto other people). He was a solider in the Civil War and is very good with coming up with strategies and tactics when it comes to fighting. Alice is Jasper's wife, and she is an adorable little pixie that just has the most energy I have ever witnessed. I do not know how Jasper can keep up with her. She just vibrates with energy at times. Alice also has a special gift, she can see into the future. Well, not all the time, but when it's important. Whenever someone makes a decision that effects the family, she gets visions.

Then we have Edward and Rosalie. Edward is the oldest out of the "kids" and certainly acts like it. He has the power to read minds and will use that whenever he can. He is also the fastest out of all of us. Rosalie is married to Edward. I don't know how he puts up with her at times, but I guess it works for them. They make an insanely beautiful power couple, as Alice describes them. Rose doesn't have a gift, except that she is insanely gorgeous, more so than any woman I have ever met. She is extremely regretful of her life, but I guess having Edward makes it all better.

Then, there's me. I don't have any special abilities, but I am the strongest out of the whole family, even out of our "extended family." I don't have a wife; I guess I'm just waiting for the right one, one that will take me for who and what I am.

Oh, I didn't mention it yet? Everyone in my family are vampires. We call ourselves vegetarians. We don't drink from the blood of humans, but the blood of animals. It helps us feel better about our lives, and helps us live within the human populations. We just want to blend in, as much as we can.

Some of us even have our favorite animals to drink from. Mine, is the bear. You see, I was born and raised in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1915; in 1935, I got attacked by a bear. That's where they found me, and Carlisle changed me because the I lost too much blood. And now, 77 years later, I still have no one to call my own, and to love.

We vampires do this thing call mate. It doesn't have to do with just sex, but basically, love at first sight. It has never happened to me, but everyone else told me about it. They said that when they looked in each other's eyes, they just knew. Vampires are very possessive and protective creatures, we will kill for our mates. I just have an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for my family. I have seen it first hand. Whenever their mate is injured, the vampire will go crazy; they will go back to their basic instincts to protect them. It seems that they forget about everyone else and see them as threats to the mate.

I do wish that I could find my mate, though I find that unlikely. If it hasn't happened in 77 years, I don't think it'll happen. I just want to know what it is to be in love and to be able to spend all of eternity with that person.

"Well, I have to hunt. I think we all should. That way, we can get a feeling of what to expect." Carlisle said, breaking me out of my thoughts. We all agreed, and I felt like I needed to hunt, the rush of it always helped my anger.

Everyone in my family would describe me as the comic relief; I'm always making jokes, trying to make my family, and myself, feel better. I think I'm trying to make myself feel like I have some purpose here.

Well, the summer has gone by so quickly, I usually spent my time playing video games with my brothers, helping Alice go shopping, or staying in my room, reading to myself. Before I knew it, it was August.

One day, we got a frantic phone call from Jasper. He wasn't with us when we first came to Forks, all those years ago, so he didn't know that we made a treaty with the people from the La Push reservation. So now, we have to go to a meeting with the new wolves. I don't know what to expect from these kids. Jasper said the one that talked to him was really young. If they say that we broke the treaty over a misunderstanding, then they've got another thing coming. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was going to happen at this meeting, something that would change my life forever.

* * *

_At the meeting…_

The smell of these things are sickening. They don't have to worry about us wanting to drink from them. Geez, they all smell like wet dog. As we approached the group, the feeling was getting stronger. I saw that the new pack brought their mates with them.

As I looked around the group, I was stopped by the most beautiful big, brown eyes I have ever seen. These eyes were surrounded by the most beautiful face that was ever witnessed, even more beautiful than Rosalie's. This girl did not look terrified of us, just worried about what could happen. We just stared into each other's eyes. I felt, that what I had been missing during my life was found as I looked at her.

I did not listen to the discussion that their leader and Carlisle were having, I knew Carlisle could fix any problem, and this new leader seemed to be reasonable and understanding. I just continued to stare into the eyes of the mystery girl. She had the most beautiful shade of red tinting her cheeks, and I heard her heart rate speed up.

However, when I looked at her, I felt completely depressed. She was claimed. One of the wolves was holding on to her as if she was his only source of life. I could see the hatred and anger in his eyes. He definitely was going to be a problem if I wanted to know her. I never once saw hatred or anger in her eyes, just curiosity.

I heard Edward say my name, and I looked at him, confused. He looked at the girl and cocked his head, I guess reading her thoughts. She looked surprised and then her eyes showed a bit of… love? Love for what? For who? I needed to know.

Edward just shook his head and asked if he could speak with me. I looked back at her and nodded my head. He took me aside and we spoke in low tones, so only we could hear the conversation.

"She's not claimed. That boy has no hold over her. She is not his imprint." I smiled. "She is also thinking about you. That's all she's been thinking about this entire time. You have put quite the first impression on that poor girl."

"Really? What is she thinking? I cannot help but feel that she is the one, Eddie. I really do feel that she is the one for me. I saw no hatred or anger in her eyes. What do you think?"

"Yes, you're right. She doesn't hate us at all. In fact, she believes that we are good vampires, considering the fact that we don't feed from humans. She is only curious about us, especially you. She wanted to know your name, that's why I said it. She thought it was the most beautiful name she ever heard."

I couldn't believe it. This girl was as infatuated with me as I was with her. I needed to know her; I needed to be near her, to touch her, to feel her delicate skin beneath mine. I would travel to the ends of the earth and back to follow her.

We went back to the group, and I looked at her again, but this time, more intense. I wanted to know every detail on her face. That gorgeous blush came back, but she didn't look away. Finally, it was the end of the meeting, and the boy who was holding her, started to pull her away. She fought him, continuing her observation of me. When he pulled her away from my gaze, I couldn't help but let a low growl out; it was involuntary, like something told me that he shouldn't be touching her like that. The word "mine" was going through my head, and it shamed me. I had less of a claim on her than he did. She turned back to me as if she heard me as he was rushing her away.

I didn't want to leave that spot. I wanted to stay there, just imagining where she was standing, and how beautiful she looked. When we went back home, the rest of the family went to talk, while I went straight in my room to draw the face of the one that stole my un-beating heart.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter 4! I am really trying to get a lot of this story done while I don't have that much work ahead of me in school, and I have exams coming up in the next 2 weeks, so expect another chapter or 2 during this week. I'm not trying to spoil you all, but I don't want to make you guys have to wait for a chapter. I really hate having to. So! Please review! It'll only take a couple of seconds, just give me some feedback on what you guys think. I love you all! Until next time.

~Ariya-angels


	5. To Be With You

A/N: I would just like to say thank you to: **CSIGetteBlue**, **RedPenWriter13**, **FallenButNotYetBroken**, and **jessa76**. You all are helping me push through and keep writing this. I am a little flustered with where to go with my story right now, but I am trusting in my ideas since you all had no problem with them before. But again, you guys can PM me with thoughts so I can figure that out more quickly. Oh! I wanted to clarify something. Ariya isn't a wolf, so she cannot imprint. When her and Emmett look at each other, they form that bond that occurs between mates. Please review! I can never ask that enough. So! Here's the next chapter. I've decided to name it after To Be With You by David Archuleta.

"I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall  
I keep holding out, for what, I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you

So here I am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do

And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart  
Come together eventually"  
~To Be With You by David Archuleta

Last time: _I didn't want to leave that spot. I wanted to stay there, just imagining where she was standing, and how beautiful she looked. When we went back home, the rest of the family went to talk, while I went straight in my room to draw the face of the one that stole my un-beating heart._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

When we went back to the house, Sam went off to patrol with Quil, so he left Jake to watch over me. "I can't believe Sam left them alone when they broke the treaty!" Jake was really mad.

"But didn't they say that the one wasn't there for the treaty? And I thought that they don't feed from humans. Shouldn't that count for something?" I was trying to show him that they weren't bad people.

He turned to face me and stalked toward me, silently. I backed up against the wall, a little frightened. He stopped in front of me, coming forward to place his hands on either side of me. My heart was racing, and I knew he heard it. He leaned into me, his face nuzzling into my neck. I was confused by his actions, they were so different from the conversation we were just having. Was his anger fueling his lust? Why was he acting like this? I looked up at him and saw no anger, but determination and desire, a combination that worried me.

He leaned in and kissed me roughly, possessively. Jake's kisses used to make me feel so… special. Whenever he kissed me, I felt happy, my stomach tingled a bit and I didn't want to stop. But this was different; it felt different. Emmett's face popped up in my head. I knew that I couldn't be with him. There's too many barriers keeping us apart. I let Jacob kiss me, wishing those lips were ones that were much colder.

* * *

Emmett POV

I didn't know what to think of her. She ran through my mind all of the time. I kept picturing her beautiful dark brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her soft, warm, tan skin… 'Hmmm… her skin. I wonder how it would feel beneath my cold hard skin.' I heard Edward groan at the mental image I just created.

"Please Emmett, you have to stop this. You cannot keep thinking about her, she's one of them and they will not let her go so easily. Please let this go." Edward tried reasoning with me, but it was useless. I want so much to just know her, to talk to her; however, I do know that that will not be enough once I get to that point. I will want to be with her, to be able to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. Man. With just one look, I knew I was in for it.

I knew I was getting on Jasper's nerves too. He didn't know who I was feeling any of this towards. Me and Edward really kept this a secret between us because he knew I didn't want to tell anyone. And besides, it's not like I'll ever see her again, right? That mutt will keep her under lock and key, away from us. I wonder if Alice has seen anything, if she has, then she'll just keep it to herself like she normally does.

Speak of the she-pixie. "Emmett! We have to go shopping today. School starts tomorrow, and I want to be prepared. I have already seen our outfits, so there's no stopping me." She waited to see if I would protest, but I really wanted to take my mind off of everything lately. I knew that being with her was impossible; there were too many barriers. So I nodded my agreement. She seemed to vibrate with excitement. "Oh yay! Let's go! We have a lot to get." I inwardly groaned.

* * *

_Hours later…_

When we got back to the house, Alice's eyes glazed over as she was getting a vision. When she came to, she looked at me and smiled. "What? What did you see?" I asked, fully knowing that she wouldn't tell me.

"Oh nothing. It'll be fine. Don't worry, I'd tell you if it was something that we all needed to look out for." She gave me a sly smile. I know that she's going to tell Jasper later… Maybe I can beat the information out of him. She looked distant once again, and then glared at me. "Oh no you will not Emmett Cullen. You know perfectly well Jasper will never tell anyone anything if I tell him not to." Damn. She got me there. But I guess I'll find out what happens when it does.

I went out for a nice, long hunt. It's been a couple of years since I went to school. I was going in as a senior; Edward and Rosalie were going in as juniors, and Alice and Jasper as sophomores. I didn't really feel like going to school all that much this time. It's getting harder and harder to go through it without someone to spend your time with. I see all those humans going through their measly little relationships, and I see my family and how happy they are. I want that. I want someone to love, who loves me. I've been a vampire for 77 years now… I'm lonely. I see a couple of bears and go in for the kill… Literally.

* * *

School next day…

Normal POV

It wasn't that cloudy, which was nice for a first day of school. All of the kids were hanging out and catching up with their friends. All of a sudden, everyone stops and turns around to look at three new cars that are parking. The first is a silver Volvo, and coming out is are two of the most beautiful people that have ever been to Forks. The man is tall and lanky with unruly bronze hair and a face that make male models jealous. The girl is shorter than him, has the perfect body and the most beautiful face. Her long, platinum blonde hair is in cascading curls, and she is wearing at least 4-inch heels.

The next car is a black Mercedes. The driver comes out and he is tall, lanky with gorgeous blonde curls bouncing around his amber eyes. He goes to open the door on the passenger's side and out bounces a tiny, skinny girl. This girl is _really_ short and skinny. She has short, black spiky hair and is also wearing 4-inch heels.

Finally, the last car is a huge red Jeep. The driver comes out and he is this tall, muscular hunk. He has short, dark brown hair. He's the only one who is driving alone. All 5 of these people have deathly pale skin and gold eyes. They are all so beautiful. The first four disperse into couples, holding hands, and the last one just shoves his hands in his pockets. All of the kids just continue to watch these strangers, in awe.

They are all startled out of their thoughts when a loud motorcycle pulls in. Everyone's attention goes there, including the strangers'. The two people get off, pulling off their helmets. The boy is tall, muscular and extremely tan with dark brown hair and eyes, while the girl is short, full bodied, with olive skin. Her long brown hair shines a radiant red in the sun and her dark brown eyes shine golden as she smiles, leaving the boys from Forks high completely awestruck. The boy smiles at the girl, pulls her close to him, and kisses her possessively, as if he were marking his territory. She just rolled her eyes at him and kissed him goodbye, he rode off, and walked off, going to put headphones in. When all of a sudden, she stopped, frozen in her tracks.

* * *

Ariya POV

Geez, could Jacob be anymore obvious? 'I think they get it Jake. Please stop kissing me. I really don't like the attention.' I wanted to blend in at my new school, just wanting to get these days over with so I can go home. Scott, my father wants me to start spending nights at his house, so his wife, Amber, set up a room and filled it with clothes and accessories. I'm going to be staying there most school nights, and sharing different weekends between there and my home with Sam. Jake, however, wants to take me to school every chance he gets. He's working now, and with patrolling, it's getting hard to see him. But, I try, because I want this to work.

I turn to go into the school, trying to get my headphones in so I can at least act like no one is staring at me. I looked up, and froze. There he was, standing there right in front of me. 'Emmett!' I wanted to run up to him, and hold him close and kiss him. Everything in my brain and body told me to go to him, like it was perfectly natural for me to be with him, like it was meant to be. I couldn't move. He looked as beautiful as I remembered.

* * *

Emmett POV

'Alright Emmett. You can do this. It's JUST high school. You've only been to it lots of times.' I could recite the books that they used by memory. When you live like me, there's nothing else to do. A loud roaring sound of a motorcycle snapped me out of my thoughts. As I saw the people take off their helmets, my dead heart felt like it was going to explode. 'It's her.' And there she was, even more beautiful than I remembered. I had to fight back the urge to growl when the mutt kissed her. Although, I almost laughed when I saw the tiny movements of her pushing him. I guess he was just using that moment to show off, to say that she was taken, and by him. Edward's words at the meeting ran through my head: "_She's not claimed. That boy has no hold over her. She is not his imprint_." However, the act of him being able to hold her so intimately and kiss her made me swallow painfully. She wasn't his imprint, but she was still his girlfriend. She proved that by kissing him goodbye. I felt nauseated and disgusted, so I crossed my arms over my chest, secretly trying to hug myself.

As he drove away, she went to go put in her headphones; I could tell that she was uncomfortable with all of the attention put on her. She brought her head up and looked straight into my eyes, stopping, and looking shocked. We just stared at each other, just like the night of the meeting. I was beginning to lose track of time, when the kids were all rushing into the school as the bell rang. Neither of us moved for a minute. She shook her head and ran past me towards the school, only looking back as she got to the door. I watched her go by, wishing I knew her name at least so that I could call her to back to me. Alice gently pulled me towards the school; the others, except for Edward, looked on confused about the whole exchange.

We all walked towards the school, and I was determined to get to know her. Nothing, not even the mutt would stand in my way of that. I would make sure of it. I would know everything about her, from her favorite stories from when she was a kid to all of her little habits that she does subconsciously. I would make her see that she belongs with me. I would make her understand that I couldn't live without her, now that I've seen her. It may sound creepy, but I know in my heart that I belong with her. I was a man obsessed, and I didn't care.

* * *

Ariya POV

My heart jumped when I saw him. His eyes once again bore into mine. I felt naked under his stare, but I didn't care. I wanted to know more about him than just his first name. 'Emmett.' I couldn't stop saying his name in my head. From the moment I saw him his beauty invaded my mind. I couldn't get him out of my head, and I didn't want to. I didn't know what it was about this man that made me feel like I needed to know him, that I would die without him. I trembled from that thought. I scolded myself for thinking this way about this man – no, this vampire. Sam would never allow this and he would never forgive me for falling for him. Falling for him? Was I falling for him? I couldn't have been. I did not want to become obsessed with someone I didn't even know.

I don't know how long we stared at each other. After what seemed like hours, the bell rang and I saw all of the kids scrambling to get inside. I looked away for a second, shaking my head at the thought that someone as beautiful as him would even think of me. He probably is just worried that I will do something to jeopardize his secret. I didn't have it in my heart to say anything. I knew that saying something would mean that the both of us would die; while I didn't really care about myself in that situation, I knew I couldn't be the one responsible for any harm that came to him and his family.

I looked back up at him, and then ran towards the school, not being able to handle the emotions he brings out of me. Before I opened the school door, I turned back to him. He was still looking at me. My heart fluttered at his gaze, and I blushed and went into the school.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know how you can tell me... REVIEW! I was so happy for the reviews I got so far, so thank you again. I hope that this chapter has opened doors for my story. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	6. I Know You Know

A/N: Thank you to all of those who favorited and reviewed. I really would like to have more reviews so that I can address the issues that you guys have with this story. I really hated when writers would threaten to not finish the story unless people reviewed, but I kinda understand them. Joey Vitelli and jessa76, you guys are awesome! Anyways… I am not going to give any hints as to where I'm going with the relationship between Ariya and Emmett. This chapter is dedicated to the song I Know You Know by Big Time Rush. I'm going to update all of the chapters and put up a small piece of the song so that you understand why I'm using them.

"Mabe this could be the line

That stars the whole story

Maybe you could be the one

The one who's meant for me

I know that I should wait

But what if you're my soulmate"

~I Know You Know by BTR

Last time: _I looked back up at him, and then ran towards the school, not being able to handle the emotions he brings out of me. Before I opened the school door, I turned back to him. He was still looking at me. My heart fluttered at his gaze, and I blushed and went into the school._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

'Man, I thought that Jake's little display was meant to prevent this.' A couple of the boys were already trying to hit on me, so, as a result, most of the girls already hate me… most. The others just ignore me, which is fine with me; I'm not here to make friends. 'But how can they already hate me and its only first period?'

I just shook my head and walked into the classroom. I looked around for a seat and I thought that God was playing tricks on me. There he was again. I felt my face heat up in a blush as I saw that the only seats that were open were around him. I sat next to him, my heart race. The teacher called roll. When I heard his voice, it spoke to me. It was deep and masculine. I felt the blush come back up and I immediately scolded myself. 'It's just a voice! Why is it affecting me so much? I have to stop this. This cannot happen.'

The whole class period, I was avoiding his gaze. I knew he was looking at me, but I knew that if I looked back, I wouldn't stop. He was like my addiction, I couldn't get enough of just looking at him. But I knew my place, and it was with the pack. They were the sworn enemies of the vampires. And I wasn't going to go against the pack. They were my family, and Sam is my everything. I could never go against him.

Finally the bell rang, and I jumped to get to my next class. And surprise, surprise, he was in that class too. He ended up being in all of my classes. I wanted to cry. 'Why was this happening to me?' I just calmed down and went to the cafeteria for lunch. 'Maybe now I can be in peace.'

* * *

Emmett POV

I went to my first class, dying to get this day over so I can talk to my family. I need to know what's going on with me. These feelings are so different. 'Never mind. I could stay in this class all day.' In she walked. I heard her heart race and that adorable blush came back. I was so happy that I sat where the only open seats are next to me. I finally figured out her name when the teacher called roll call. 'Ariya Uley… Ariya… Wow. That name is just so… Perfect. It's so delicate yet strong and beautiful. Just like her… Ariya…' I couldn't keep my eyes off of her during the entire class. I was upset when the bell rang for the next class, but my sadness didn't last because she ended up being in all of my classes.

As I walked to the café, I smiled and realized that I had a tiny skip in my step. I saw my family and went over to them. We all got our lunches and went to sit down. I saw Ariya walk in, and I sighed. My whole family turned to me and I saw Jasper smile with the happiness I was emitting.

"Okay, who is she? Although I am happy to be feeling all of this love and happiness radiating off of you, there's sadness and despair hiding right behind it. Who is she?" Jasper asked, concern masking his voice.

I looked at Edward, who nodded. "Her name is Ariya Uley."

"Uley? As in the pack alpha Sam Uley?" Edward was shocked. He didn't know her name.

I was surprised. I was so caught up in her, that I didn't even make that connection. I looked at her, my family following my eyes. "Do you think they're siblings?"

Rosalie was the first to comment. "I recognize her from the meeting. She kinda looks like him. She's so much paler. Why do you think that? And why are you feeling for her? She's with that mutt. She's claimed. She probably hates us. What do you read from her Edward?"

Edward concentrated on her, and I noticed that she was sitting alone, and looking at us. "Just like the night of the meeting, I am not sensing any hard feelings towards us; she's just curious about who we are. She doesn't understand why the pack hates us. And I do notice she thinks about Sam a lot. He is her brother. And Rose, she's not claimed. That 'mutt' as you call him, did not imprint on her. However, she is staying with him because he has yet to imprint and claims to love her." That peaked my interest.

"Claims to love her? Does she not love him? Why is she still with him then?" I had a million questions going through my head, but knew that Edward could not answer any of them. I'd have to find out from Ariya. Just thinking about her made me feel unmanly things. Wait… Did Jasper say _love_ earlier? I can't be. Am I? Ugh.

Alice looked at me and said, "The only way you're going to find out these answers are if you talk to her. So go. Trust me."

I knew that I should never go against what Alice says, so I went to her. My mind was racing, and I knew if I could blush, I would look as red as a tomato. 'Come on Emmett. Just slap on some of that charm you got going on.' I heard Edward's laughter. I just ignored him. 'You can do this!' I saw that she noticed I was approaching her, and she got up to leave. "Wait!" I tried not to yell. She stopped and turned around. "I just want to talk. Please?" She looked torn, and I felt horrible. I really just wanted to kiss the pain away for her. I don't mean to upset her. Finally, she nodded at me. "Great."

"Not here. Can we go someplace where no one is bound to hear? I don't really think this is a conversation for everyone else." I agreed, so we went into the empty auditorium, and sat down.

* * *

Ariya POV

'I didn't really think that ALL of the kids would have lunch at the same time. I mean, just how big is this cafeteria?' I found an empty table and put in my headphones and acted like no one was staring at me. I saw that the Cullens were sitting not to far away and I started to think. 'Why does the pack hate them so much? I mean they're how old and still going to high school! I don't think they would even hurt us. However, I'm not going to say that, because the Elders told us about their "bloodlust." Apparently, they have to control themselves around blood and because they don't drink from humans, they're at risk of slip-ups.'

I saw they were all looking at me. 'Oh great.' And then I saw Emmett get up and start walking towards me. 'Oh no. Please just walk past me.' He kept coming and it seemed that he was having a serious talk with himself. I knew that he was coming for me, so I got up and started to get away, slowly so that it wouldn't attract any attention.

"Wait!" I heard him say, so I stopped. I turned around, wanting to look into those golden eyes. "I just want to talk. Please?" He was begging with both his words and his eyes. His eyes. They held so much sadness and hope that I wanted to run to him and kiss him and make him realize that I want to talk just as much as he does. I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I know that once I talk to him, there's really no going back. I couldn't avoid him now. So I looked at him and nodded. He seemed to relax a little, and there was happiness in his eyes. "Great."

He came forward but I stopped him. "Not here. Can we go someplace where no one is bound to hear? I don't really think this is a conversation for everyone else." I didn't really want anyone to listen in on this conversation, due to the fact that I assumed we would talk about the pack and his coven. He agreed and we went to the auditorium, thankfully it was empty.

* * *

Normal POV

Ariya and Emmett sat down, both quiet for a minute, neither really having the courage to speak first. Finally, one did.

"So you wanted to talk?" Ariya asked. Emmett nodded, trying to find the words.

"I wanted to know if you felt this too, this pull. I don't know how to describe it, but when I first saw you, I wanted to know you. I knew from that moment that you different, that you were someone that I needed to know. Please tell me you feel that way too."

Ariya was shocked, she expected him to talk about the relationship between the pack and his coven, not between each other. She was quiet, not really helping Emmett's nerves. She tried to deny it at first. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm in a relationship. I'm sorry if you're misunderstanding−"

Emmett cut her off, knowing what she was doing. "No! I'm not misunderstanding anything! I know you know what I mean. And I know that you feel it too. I just want to talk. Please, talk to me. Whenever I look at you, I know that we're meant to be together, and I don't even know you. You are the only thing that has been running through my head since that meeting 2 weeks ago. I only found out your name today, and honestly, it is just as beautiful as you, it suits you. Please understand me. I just want to get to know you, please don't push me away." He looked at her, pleading with his eyes.

Ariya couldn't deny it anymore. She knew that there was no point in fighting it. She knew that it was a message from God to have him in all of her classes, he was forcing her to realize that she can't push away destiny. "I understand. I do, but I cannot do this. You are my brother's sworn enemy. The pack is my family. Even though I'm not Jake's imprint, I'm still his girlfriend. I'm sorry."

She stood up to walk away, but Emmett gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He kissed her. Ariya didn't even fight it, she melted into his embrace, fisting the material of his shirt, trying to hold on to this moment. Her heart exploded in her chest and she feared it would jump out of her body it was beating so fast. All rational thought screamed at her that this is right; there is no way that this could be wrong. She loved the cool feel of his body against hers. Ariya realized that she would never be happy with anyone else's touch. Emmett loved the little noises she was making, they were making his un-beating heart melt. He loved the way her soft, warm body just melted against his. He loved the feel of her soft lips against his cold, hard ones. He loved that she was pulling him closer to her. He knew that this was perfect. He knew that she was perfect for him. When he slid his cold tongue against her bottom lip, she moaned and opened her mouth, her tongue eager to meet his.

They only stopped the kiss when she needed air. They both were breathing heavily, smiling. They both knew that they would try to work this out, even if they had to keep it a secret from the wolves. Emmett loved the blush on Ariya's face. He wanted to make her feel this way all the time. He gently cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him. She smiled at him, and he knew that he loved her, but he knew he couldn't tell her just yet; it was too early for that.

"What do you say we just give this a shot? I know that we both want it. Please. I have waited 77 years for you, now that I have you, I can't let you go. Please tell me you'll be with me."

She continued to smile and said, "I can't deny this. I know that I can't be happy with anyone else. It'll be hard to keep this from Sam and the rest of the pack, but I don't think they're ready for this."

"And that… guy?" He was careful not to call him a mutt.

She looked worried for a second. "He won't give me up. Hopefully, he imprints soon. I knew from the second I saw you, I didn't love Jacob anymore. How could I? Until he imprints, I'll have to keep up appearances, but I won't kiss him. I promise. What we have, is something worth fighting for. I know it."

Emmett smiled and kissed her nose. He released his hands from her face, and grabbed her to him. She easily leaned into him. They talked for the rest of the lunch period, just getting to know each other.

* * *

So... What'd you think? Too much? I don't know. I always figured Emmett to be the more sexual creature, so I would have him use that to make her understand how much he cares. Not sex per say, I can't really go as that far at this point in my story, but his display of affection. So please REVIEW! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	7. My Hands

A/N: So… I haven't really been studying outside of classes, but I pay attention during my classes and I keep getting A's on whatever I hand in, so I'm going to keep writing today. Thank you to **RedPenWriter13 **and **jessa76** for making me so proud of my work. I know how much you guys want to know what's going to happen with Emmett and Ariya, and I'm dying to put my thoughts into a good story. I want you guys to know if you think I'm developing their relationship too fast, don't worry. And besides. I was dying to get them to do more than just stare at each other and to act on their desires. This chapter is dedicated to the song My Hands by David Archuleta.

"But it's harder to hold on to your hands than the hands of time

I need a hand, girl, trying to hold on

Losing strength in these hands of mine

I need you here

I'm trying to hold on

Standing here, open hands and I

Know I can't do this alone

Hold on, oh, hold on

Baby, hold on (to my hands)

Hold on to my hands (don't let go of my hands)

Don't let go"

~My Hands by David Archuleta

Last time: _Emmett smiled and kissed her nose. He released his hands from her face, and grabbed her to him. She easily leaned into him. They talked for the rest of the lunch period, just getting to know each other._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Apparently, they were really lucky. They had all of their classes together. Now, Ariya wasn't avoiding Emmett's gaze. They talked so much during that long lunch period, that she knew some of Emmett's past, while he knew about her past with her father.

At the end of the day, she told him that she had to walk to her father's house because she was spending the night there. He offered to drive her there instead of having her walk, to which she giggled and accepted. He walked her to his jeep, making sure that his family understood that he didn't want to share her, not just yet. But he understood that they need to meet her if they are ever to try to be together. 'Why do we have so much against us? I know for a fact that we are meant to be together, that she is my mate' Emmett thought. He was getting frustrated at the thought that he couldn't shout to the heavens that they were together and that he loved every second of it. They got to the jeep, and drove off, not caring about the stares or the rumors that were bound to start.

When they reached her house, Ariya went to get her keys out of her bag. "Do you think it would be okay if I came over later? As in before you go to bed?" Emmett couldn't even look at her, he was so nervous to ask.

Ariya just looked at him, cocking her head. "What do you mean? Scott won't let you in when I'm about to go to sleep, and I don't want him to know about you, not just yet. He promised Sam that he'd tell him about every visitor that I let in the house."

Emmett gave her a small smile. "You could open up your window for me, no one would see or hear me. I would be able to hear them coming way ahead of time. I promise it'll be like I was never there."

Ariya returned his smile. "Of course you can. I want you to stay with me as much as you can, since we can't be together openly."

Emmett's smile faded a bit. "I also want to introduce you to my family. My siblings really want to meet you and I know by now, my parents do too. My family likes telling each other things." He chuckled. "So, what do you say? Come by tomorrow after school?"

"I'll see. I'm staying over here tomorrow night, so smelling you guys on me won't be a problem." She laughed openly. "Supposedly, you guys smell 'sickeningly sweet' according to the pack. But to me, you smell sweet, like fresh air, and yet, like the forest, only not as strong as the pack. Sometimes Sam will come home from patrolling, and smell like he literally rolled around in dirt; and sometimes, he actually does." She laughed at the memory.

Emmett loved her laugh, it was so cute the way she would go up several octaves and even snort every once in a while. He knew that she was being really comfortable around him and he loved every second of it. "Well the pack doesn't smell all that great either to us." I didn't want her to think that I hated the pack, because I am trying so hard to like them.

"Really? What do they smell like to you guys?"

Emmett looked uncomfortable for a minute and then said, "They smell like a bunch of wet dogs. Trust me when I say, there will be no problem when it comes to them being afraid we're going to bite them. They're not all too appetizing to us." He ended with a smile.

Ariya visibly relaxed, like a great weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Her phone started to ring. "It's Sam, probably just checking to see if I'm here or not. Give me just a second?" Emmett nodded. "Hey Sam! Yeah I'm here… Don't worry I have the keys… Yes I'll lock the door… Alright. I love you too. Bye!" She hung up smiling at the phone. She turned to Emmett. "So I'll see you later? I'll leave my window open for you. Although, this is my first time spending the night here. I don't know what they'll expect from me. But I do know that my room is on opposite sides of the house than theirs. I think they want me to have as much privacy as possible, and I don't think that'll be a problem in a house that's this big."

Emmett's dimples were fully showing with his smile. "Yeah I'll see you then. Don't worry. I'll be out for a hunt before I come over. Your blood doesn't tempt me for some reason. I'm glad. I don't want to be fussing and worrying if I'm going to lose it over your blood. I like that it doesn't call to me. It makes me know that you're much safer with me."

Ariya looked so relieved. "Oh good. I wasn't sure how I was making you feel. How often do you usually hunt?"

"About every other day or every couple of days. It depends on how much we drink during each hunt. I like to get the big animals, so I don't normally have to drink every other day. I hunted last night, but I want to make sure that there'll be no problem tonight. I've never spent so much time with humans. I'm just trying to take every precaution. I don't want you to think I'd ever hurt you."

"Well thank you. I can't understand how hard it is for this to happen; for you to be with me. But I want you to know that I trust you. I never once thought that you were a bad thing because you are a vampire."

"I know. You better get inside. We've been sitting out here for like 10 minutes now." They both laughed. "I'll walk you to the door."

They walked, holding hands, to her front door, and he waited until she was sure that the keys worked to say goodbye. "Don't forget to leave the window open for me." Emmett said as he hugged her.

"How could I? I'll probably just open it as soon as I get up there." Emmett chuckled at her response. He kissed her sweetly, and waited until he heard the click of the door locking, to leave. He drove home, thinking about the talk he was going to have to endure, most likely, thanks to his siblings.

* * *

Emmett POV

When I got home, the family was sitting in the living room, waiting for me to sit down so we could talk. Alice was bouncing in her seat, probably because she had another vision. 'Not like she's going to tell me or anything.' I saw Edward smirk on the next couch. I guess he saw the vision too. 'Jerk! I really want to know, so don't rub it in.' Jasper was smiling at my emotions, Rosalie was scowling while looking at her nails. Esme and Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

"I guess that these bigmouths told you what's going on? Trust me, I really wanted to tell you myself, it's just that I wasn't sure if I even knew. I wanted to be sure of how I feel and how she feels before I make a big deal about it. I know it's dangerous because she's Sam Uley's little sister, but I can't help it. She is the one I want to be with. I don't want anyone else. And I'm sure you can understand that. But I don't want to take her away from her brother. He means the world to her and, up until a month ago, she was all he had and vice versa. I want to do this right. I don't want to hide it, but if it's what is needed for now, then it's what will happen. She doesn't think that the pack is ready for that, and I completely agree. They hate us, and will use anything they can to bring us down, and I don't want her to have to go through that. I want this to be done right. Can you help me out here? At least shut me up from my rambling?" Everyone laughed.

"Emmett, we want you to be happy and to have your mate. We don't want you to feel any kind of doubt about her or the situation. Carlisle and I are always here for you to help. Now can you please tell me her name?" Esme laughed.

"Ariya. Her name is Ariya Blaine Uley. Isn't it the most beautiful name you have ever heard? Well, I must admit that it'd sound better with our last name." Everyone, but Rosalie, smiled. I expected this much.

"Don't worry darling, Emmett knows what he's doing. This girl will be good for him. Trust in me." Edward tried consoling his wife. At least she didn't say anything.

"Alright everyone, I'm off for a hunt. I'm going to her house tonight. I know I just hunted last night, but I'm taking every precaution I could so that she feels safe, and that I know she's safe with me. I'm not risking anything here." I said my goodbyes and went off.

Throughout my quick hunt, my mind was bombarded with the images of the most beautiful eyes and smile. I quickly found a few deer and fed. I wanted to see those eyes and to kiss that smile.

* * *

So I'm finding it hard to try to write 2 chapters a day... I guess I'm using all of my "creative juices" for the first chapter that I write, and I'm so excited to write the second one, but I can't really think of what to write lol. Well, I hope this chapter does you all justice! Please REVIEW! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	8. You Can

A/N: Sorry about not posting for the past two days, I was just so caught up in the fact that it was the weekend lol. I will try to do more than one chapter today. I'm really disappointed in the number of reviews that this story has. I really want you guys to give me feedback. I'm dying here! Lol. Well, I want to thank **jessa76**, **RedPenWriter13**, **CSIGetteBlue**, **hieislilgoth**, and **smiling** **steph**. You guys are awesome. This chapter was named after the song You Can by David Archuleta. Well, onto the story.

"Tell me I'm not on my own

Tell me I won't be alone

Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can

And it's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow

Tonight would never end"

~You Can by David Archuleta

Last time: _Throughout my quick hunt, my mind was bombarded with the images of the most beautiful eyes and smile. I quickly found a few deer and fed. I wanted to see those eyes and to kiss that smile._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Emmett POV

I stopped by on my hunt because I saw the most beautiful white lilies. I picked one and ran to get to Ariya's house. I laughed as I saw that she had her window open, and I listened in if her dad was awake. He was knocked out and his wife was up watching tv. I shook my head as I heard the familiar sound of The Real Housewives of Atlanta. I listened in if I could hear Ariya's voice, but her side of the house was silent. I quick jumped up through the window, leaving the lily on her windowsill, and saw that she had her headphones in and was reading. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a black cami and black sweatpants, and she looked so amazing. I was glad I could just admire her for a minute without her noticing.

I walked over to her and stood behind her to give her a hug. She squealed and jumped. I chuckled quietly, listening for the stepmom. The tv was so loud and I could hear her faint snoring in the background. Ariya glared at me and slapped my hands away, holding her heart. I loved to hear her heartbeat, and right now, it was beating so fast. She left her headphones in and continued to read. I growled and turned her to me, tossing her book aside and removing her headphones. She continued to glare at me, so I picked her up. She squealed. It was adorable… 'Oh god. I'm such a girl…' I tossed her on the bed and started to tickle her. She laughed so hard. I was trying to make her see that she shouldn't ignore me. Finally, with much of her begging, I relented. She sat up and looked at me, smiling.

"Hi." She grabbed my hand and pulled it into her lap. She looked at it and compared the differences between ours. My hand completely engulfed hers. Her hands were so tiny. I felt so much bigger than her, and while I was worried about it, I felt better. That meant I could protect her better. She seemed so fragile, so… breakable. But I knew that she was strong, she had been through so much in her life; however, I don't want to see her break down. There's only so much a person can handle before they just… snap.

"Hi." I replied dumbly. I can't figure out what to say to her. "What were you reading?" I wanted to look into her eyes, to see the beautiful brown orbs.

She continued to look at my hands. "Just this one story. I like reading, it helps me forget the world around me. Always has." Her voice changed; it was softer, like she was thinking hard.

I took my hands away from hers, and lifted up her chin. "What's wrong? You seem, distant. Talk to me."

Ariya shook her head. "I was just thinking, what are we going to do? I can't hide this from everyone. I know I keep bringing this up, but I'm worried. I can't help it. We haven't figured out anything, and I don't do really well with keeping secrets from Sam. We usually tell each other everything, and he's going to know if something is up. And I-"

"Whoa! Slow down there!" I cut her off. "You're right, we should talk about this. Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I know how much you and Sam mean to each other, and how much the pack means to you. But, like you said, what we have, is something worth fighting for. I really do care about you, and I know that you feel the same. I know that you have to stay with that… boy, until he imprints, and I trust you. I just want you to know, that I'm here. It'll be okay. You don't have to be in this relationship if you don't want to." I got up to leave. "You just say the word, and I'm gone."

"Wait! Please don't go!" She ran to me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, it's just, I want everything to work out perfectly. I do care about you, and I'm just afraid is all. I don't want anyone trying to come in between us." I turned around and pulled her to my chest. Even with the height difference, we fit together. "I have never felt like this before. With Jacob, everything was sweet and simple. With you, everything's different; it's all fire and I know that once I start kissing you, it's so damn hard to stop. You make my feelings so uncontrollable."

I picked her up and kissed her hard. Her arms wound around my neck and grabbed at my hair. My one hand was on her head, fisting the hair at her neck, and the other hand was moving from the small of her back down to cup her round bottom. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I carried her to her bed. I gently put her down, without breaking the kiss. I hovered over her, placing both of my arms next to her, careful not to put any weight on her. Her already warm skin was burning against mine, and it felt wonderful. She was perfectly contrasting to me, and yet, we were in perfect sync. Ariya kept grabbing my shirt pulling me closer, but I was afraid I would hurt her. When she continued to tug on my shirt, I leaned in a little closer.

Finally, I pulled away from her, giving her a chance to catch up on her breathing. I gave her a chaste kiss, and had no desire to deepen it. We were already in a compromising position, and the thought of it going any further excited me, and worried me. I was not going to do anything to her. I couldn't hurt her, and I knew she wasn't ready. I quickly lay down next to her, and pulled her on top, so that her head was leaning on my chest.

"You think you don't make me lose control?" My voice, just a whisper. "I don't even know I how stopped. Whenever I kiss you, I get scared. I don't want to hurt you. You have to tell me when you want me to stop. For anything. I will never push you… Ever… Do you understand?" She nodded. "I want you to realize that I could hurt you, but I would never on purpose. Please tell me if I hurt you, emotionally or physically. I don't want to lose you."

We stayed like that for 2 hours talking, trying to figure out what we're going to do about everything. We decided to keep hiding it from the pack. Even though it scared her, Ariya knew that it's the right choice. I didn't let her worry about the little details, telling her that they'll be taken care of when the time comes. Also, the fact that I told her that Alice would tell us whenever she felt something was wrong, helped tremendously. 'I'm counting on you little sis.' I also told her to expect me to pick her up in the morning for school so that she didn't have to walk. She told me that her father was so happy to hear that she would be going to a friend's house afterschool tomorrow. I couldn't wait for her to meet my family. I just know that they'd love her.

Eventually, she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed there for about an hour just relishing in it all. Her heartbeat was nice and slow and even. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Whenever I caressed her cheek, she sighed, smiled and snuggled closer in my embrace. When I let her go, she immediately reached out her arms, as if searching for me. I grabbed a pillow and put it in her waiting arms, and she snuggled it close to her. I went to the windowsill to grab the lily, and I placed it on the bed next to her. I kissed her forehead and walked back to the window. I took one last look at her and left, smiling the whole way home.

* * *

Sorry again for not posting. And I know it's short, but I have an exam tomorrow, and I was studying. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Until next time

~Ariya-angles


	9. I Won't Say I'm In Love

A/N: I am sorry for the delay, I guess the workload is getting to me. I have two exams next week, so I will be writing now, so I can study later. I want to thank those who reviewed. I'm still really disappointed in the number of reviews, and it's kinda making me rethink this story, if it's even good enough for you guys. I don't know… Well, this chapter was named after the song I Won't Say I'm In Love from the Disney movie Hercules.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love"

~I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules

Last time: _I went to the windowsill to grab the lily, and I placed it on the bed next to her. I kissed her forehead and walked back to the window. I took one last look at her and left, smiling the whole way home._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

As soon as I shut the door, I ran up to my room, watching Emmett drive away from one of the windows upstairs. I went into my room and opened the window, smiling to myself as I looked outside. I never really felt this way before about anyone, and as much as it scared me, I was thrilled. With Jacob, everything was so new. I didn't know what to do, or how I was supposed to feel. Our first kiss was tiny and chaste. It was really just sweet, and I was in no rush to deepen it.

With Emmett, I couldn't get enough. There was no confusion at all with us. It was like everything came naturally. Our first kiss was passionate and wanting. I wanted more, but I knew not to rush this. I was happy with the pace we were going, but at the same time I wanted more. I wanted to spend all day kissing him if I could. I knew he did too, but Emmett was such a gentleman with me. He was so careful and sweet. He treated me like I was a fragile little doll.

When my dad and stepmom came home, we ate dinner at the table, talking, and I told them I was going to a friend's house tomorrow. They were thrilled, and told me to stay out as long as I get all of my homework done, and have dinner somewhere. Also, they wanted me to call every once in a while, just to check in. Me and my dad were actually getting along okay. He told me how much he regretted not being a part of my life. I knew that I wasn't over it, and wouldn't be for a while; there was no way I was calling him dad any time soon, and he knew that. It's nice to just try to work this out, they were trying.

As soon as dinner was over, they told me that they were going to bed, and I went to my room. I changed into a comfortable pair of black sweatpants and a black cami. I was doing my homework and listening to my iPod for a while, when all of a sudden I get grabbed from behind. I squealed, trying not to wake up the adults, and turned around. For as second, I had to hold in my sigh as I looked at him. Emmett stood there in a white t-shirt and jeans. I quickly glared at him for scaring me, with a hand still over my heart and pushed his hands off of me.

We started talking about the whole "us" situation. I didn't want to admit it, but it terrified me. I didn't know how I could handle keeping this secret from Sam. I could never lie to him. He gave up everything to take care of me, and ever since Mother died, we only had each other. I knew that I had to stay with Jake until he imprints, hopefully that would be soon, just so I don't raise suspicions in anyone. Sam doesn't hate the vampires as much as the other wolves did, and that made me so happy. I knew that if he and Emmett would just talk, they would get along so well.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, and I could tell that Emmett wanted me to stop worrying. "You're right," he said. "We should talk about this. Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I know how much you and Sam mean to each other, and how much the pack means to you. But, like you said, what we have, is something worth fighting for. I really do care about you, and I know that you feel the same. I know that you have to stay with that… boy, until he imprints, and I trust you. I just want you to know, that I'm here. It'll be okay. You don't have to be in this relationship if you don't want to." He stood up like he was leaving. "You just say the word, and I'm gone."

I was devastated. "Wait! Please don't go!" I ran to him, hugging him to me tightly. "I'm sorry, it's just I want everything to work out perfectly. I do care about you, and I'm just afraid is all. I don't want anyone trying to come in between us." He turned around and pulled me to his chest. Even though he was towering over me by a foot and a half, it felt like I was molded to his shape. "I have never felt like this before. With Jacob, everything was sweet and simple. With you, everything's different; it's all fire and I know that once I start kissing you, it's so damn hard to stop. You make my feelings so uncontrollable." I blushed, wondering how he must think of me.

Emmett picked me up to him, and smashed his lips to mine. My arms automatically went around his neck and my hands played in his hair. One of his hands was on my head, fisting the hair at my neck, and the other hand was cupping my ass. My legs wrapped around his waist, and he carried me to the bed. I felt my back hit the mattress softly and he didn't stop kissing me. 'Oh god, please let this last forever.' I felt the mattress sink as he put his arms next to me. I wanted to hold him against me, to have him laying on top of me so that he knew that I wasn't as fragile as he thought. His cool skin calmed the fire that was mine. He was perfectly contrasting to me, and yet, we were in perfect sync. I grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to me, wanting to feel him, but he held back. I continued to try to pull him closer, and finally he moved closer, but not enough to appease me.

He pulled away from me, too soon in my eyes. My lips tingled with the electricity from that kiss. My chest was moving erratically, trying to allow me the proper amount of oxygen needed. He leaned in and kissed me again, but kept it chaste, not even trying to deepen it. I realized what position we were in and felt my face heat up in an extreme blush. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, keeping him pinned to me, his face merely inches from mine. I knew that I was nowhere being ready for sex, and I felt safe in the fact that he wasn't pushing me. He removed my legs from around him and laid down on the bed, pulling me on top. Our legs were tangled, and my head rested where his heart should be beating, and I took comfort in the silence.

Emmett sighed. "You think you don't make me lose control?" He whispered, as if he didn't trust his voice. "I don't even know how I stopped. Whenever I kiss you, I get scared. I don't want to hurt you. You have to tell me when you want me to stop. For anything. I will never push you… Ever… Do you understand?" I nodded, confident that he would never do anything without my permission. "I want you to realize that I could hurt you, but never on purpose. Please tell me if I hurt you, emotionally or physically. I don't want to lose you."

We stayed in that position just talking for 2 hours. We talked about Sam, Jacob, and what we were going to do. I still didn't like that we were being secretive, but I understood. I felt complete relief when he told me that Alice would foresee anything that we might be worried about. He told me that he was going to pick me up for school in the morning. I told him that we were all set for hanging out tomorrow at his house afterschool. As excited as I was to meet his family, I was even more nervous. Their opinion means so much to me. I fell asleep laying on him. My dreams were filled with Emmett.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up to my alarm clock, stretching and yawning. I missed my and Sam's wake up routine. I sat up, looking around the room, kinda confused, as something caught my eye. On the bed next to me, was a beautiful white lily. I smiled as memories of last night flooded into my brain. I automatically touched my lips as I smiled at the flower. I got up to get ready, still playing with the flower and twirling it in my fingers. I put it down as I got ready, glancing at it every once in a while. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

I went down for breakfast, quietly humming to myself while looking at the lily. My stepmom, Amber, watched me with knowing eyes. "Oh my GOD!"

I looked up, startled. "What? What's wrong?"

She had a wide smile on her face, and I knew that I was in for a talk. "Spill. NOW! Who is he?"

I was sure that I was blushing by now, but I continued to pretend. "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh geez, girl you've got it bad. You are so in love." She was bouncing her way to me, hugging me tightly. I still didn't really like her that much, and the hug completely caught me off guard. It was really awkward and I wanted her to stop, but I was in too good of a mood to fight her off. "Look, I have to get to work, but if you want to talk, I'm all ears." She smiled and walked out, leaving me a freshly cooked plate of eggs. "Don't forget to lock the door before you leave!" I rolled my eyes. I obviously knew that one.

I didn't believe what she said to me. It was way to early to even feel that way. I believed in rational thoughts and, although everything else about my relationship with Emmett was beyond thoughts, I knew that it was way too early to say that I loved him. Usually, the thought of the word love scared the hell out of me. I had so little of love, that I didn't know it very well. I knew sibling love, motherly love, and the love between a grandfather and his granddaughter, but nothing else. What me and Jake had, was building up to love, but I could clearly say that I didn't truly love him. I shuddered with fear whenever Jake said that to me when he tries to convince me that he won't leave me. I didn't understand how someone could just throw a word as precious and sacred around like it should be in common vocabulary. I cringe every time I hear high school couples tell each other that they love each other when they've only been dating about a month.

However, looking at the lily, I felt something change inside of me. I felt completely warm and safe, like I knew that there was someone always there to protect me. Not like I didn't have Sam or Jake there to protect me before, but this was different. I felt as thought a piece of me was missing all along, and it was filled, now that I had Emmett. Just thinking of him made me grin like an idiot and made my heart race. I felt my stomach do backflips in the thought that I would see him soon. I knew that his smile brought a clear blush to my cheeks, and his voice made my knees go weak. I knew that we have a deep connection, and I couldn't stop smiling. The doorbell brought me out of my thoughts. I clenched on the stem of the lily that was in my hand, and my heart soared as I knew who was at the door. And I ran to open it.

'At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.'

* * *

Oh yeah. I feel good about this chapter. I really wanted to make this a song title, but I didn't know how to do it. I kinda used the white flower idea from Hercules. It was on the other day, and I couldn't stop singing this song. If you noticed the lyrics at the beginning, I kinda played around with them. I wanted to get my point across. Anyways... Please review. It would make me really happy. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	10. As Long As You Love Me

A/N: Hi. Sorry for the HUGE delay. I had my first Genetics exam yesterday, and I was studying like mad. Tomorrow I have my first Organic Chemistry exam, and I actually think I'll be okay for it… I'm still going to study like mad after I post this. I just got this weird rash and it's all over my like pulse points which is really weird considering that I'm not allergic to anything. I took some Benadryl and hopefully I don't pass out before this. I'm still not happy with the number of reviews, but for those who have reviewed my story, thank you so much. I cannot express enough how much you guys help me. FINALLY have a name for this chapter! As Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, considering I love them.

"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me"  
~As Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys

Last time: _The doorbell brought me out of my thoughts. I clenched on the stem of the lily that was in my hand, and my heart soared as I knew who was at the door. And I ran to open it._

_'At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

I walked to the door, my stomach bubbling with excitement. I had a smile on my face and the lily in my hand. I opened the door, and my eyes met gold. I looked Emmett up and down and sighed; he was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and jeans. I was dressed in a cute dark green top and dark skinny jeans, my hair was in cute pigtails. We were smiling at each other, not speaking. He looked at my hand, and I blushed. He looked back at my face and smiled. He took the lily from my hand and put it inside one of my braids, his hands brushing my cheek softly. I snuggled into his hand, breathing in the scent of him. I let him in, and went to finish my breakfast.

"So how did you sleep last night?" He watched me eat, looking at my hair and smiling at me. I couldn't get the smile and blush off of my face.

"Well, I fell asleep amazing, but then I felt lonely after a while. Something was missing." I teased him, but I wasn't joking. When I went to bed, I felt completely warm and safe as Emmett held me. He made me feel protected and happy. But I knew when he left. I felt this weird feeling of emptiness, like something wasn't right. I woke up, holding a pillow that was covered in Emmett's scent. I knew I wanted him to hold me all night and to wake up in his arms.

Emmett smiled at me. "I didn't want you to think it was creepy of me to stay the entire night watching you." He leaned towards me. "You actually did the cutest thing. When I put you down on the bed and got up, you started mumbling something and reached your arms out, like you were looking for me. I was so happy, and yet sad at the same time. I wanted to stay with you and make sure that you didn't have to look for me. But, I didn't want to overstay my welcome here." He hung his head, with his hand nervously rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled at him softly. "Oh Emmett, look at me." He looked up. "I don't want you to ever think that I don't want you to be around me. Obviously I do, based on the fact that I woke up hugging a pillow, wishing that it was you. I agree that it's too early for you to spend the entire night. This only started yesterday. What are we? What do we call ourselves?"

Emmett looked nervous, and grabbed my hand from across the table. "Well, like you said, we cannot really do anything out in the open until Jacob imprints. I'm really glad he didn't imprint on you. That would make this even more complicated. But until he does, would you like to be my secret girlfriend?" He gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I started giggling, and then laughing. Emmett's smile quickly faded and he dropped my hand. I rushed over to grab his hands again. "Emmett wait! I'm sorry, that was just really cute. I've never seen anything like that. It was so perfect. Of course, I'd love to be your girlfriend. Even though it has to be a secret." Emmett's smile came back full force, the sparkle returning once again. He picked me up and spun me around in a hug. We both were laughing.

He continued to hold me up and gave me a chaste kiss. He put me down and we left to go to school. On my way there, I got a phone call from Sam. "Sam! Good morning! … I know I miss you too… I fully expected to be tickled awake this morning. Yeah, I'm on my way to school… I'm going to a friend's house afterwards… Yeah Scott knows… Okay, will do! … Oh? Well tell him I miss him too… No that's okay, I got a ride… Yup, I'm completely safe… Well if I wasn't, then I could use some of those awesome karate moves you showed me after we watched that Bruce lee movie… HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's not my fault you fell! Alright… I love you more! Nope! … Impossible… Okay, I'll call you when school's over… Love you! Lá aa, hágoónee* Shilah*."

I looked at my phone and smiled for a minute. When I looked up, I gave a smile to Emmett, who returned it fully. "You two are really close, aren't you? I mean, I know from what you told me about your past, but every time I hear your conversations, it seems that I understand more and more." He got quiet and had a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I was fully concerned.

"We'll discuss it later with my family. I don't want to say anything without them there. Don't worry, it'll be fine." He looked at me with a small smile.

I was unsure of what to think, but returned the smile, dropping the subject for a later time. "Okay."

We got to the school and it seemed that EVERYONE was watching as Emmett opened the door for me. I really wanted to just hide. I was so nervous and I hate any kind of attention.

* * *

_After Schoo__l..._

Emmett took me to his house and I was basically just a bunch of nerves. I was shaking, I was so scared. 'God, I hope they like me.' I didn't have to worry about this at all with Jake, because I knew that Billy loved me already. 'Oh God, he's gonna hate me so much after this. It's going to break everyone's hearts.'

Emmett must have sensed my feelings, because he paused, gently pulled my face to look at his, and cooed: "Hey, it's going to be alright. They're going to love you. I promise."

I nodded and he opened the door. I took a deep breath and walked in, not really knowing what to expect.

The house was beautiful, and so open. Emmett made quick work of taking me into what I assumed was the living room. Standing there were the six other people that I saw from the meeting. They were all incredibly beautiful, and I was in complete awe. They were all smiling, well… mostly all of them. One of the females looked, not angry, but worried, almost cautious of me.

They all introduced themselves to me, and I finally got to put faces to names and descriptions from what Emmett was telling me. The parents, Carlisle and Esme, were completely accepting of whatever was going on between me and Emmett; worried, but accepting. Alice seemed confident in the relationship that was forming, and I couldn't help but smile, she _was_ the psychic of the family. Jasper seemed to go along with whatever Alice had to say. I smiled at the fact that he was so understanding and supportive of his mate. I hoped that me and Emmett would grow to have their level of relationship. Edward told me that he wasn't happy at the fact that I was with the werewolves and the fact that it could cause problems, but he believed in his sister and can see how I feel about all of them.

Rosalie, was a different story. She seemed to hate me for "putting her family in danger." She doesn't want this to happen, and she doesn't believe that I am worth this kind of fear in the family. After stating her opinion of me, she stomped off, the sound of her 4 inch heels being the only recognition of it.

Everyone made sure to try to comfort me afterwards. I gave them all a brave smile, knowing fully well that I was going to cry later on about it; I just wasn't going to cry in front of anyone. Carlisle made sure to reassure me that the family is behind this relationship, that the mating between vampires is very important. To a vampire, his mate is everything to him. Since vampires are physical and obsessive creatures, when their mates are under any threat, they will do anything to protect them. Even if that means going against family.

I didn't want to create any problems between the family, and they seemed to understand, and they made sure that I knew that they were going to talk to Rosalie about it all.

Emmett took me home, being quiet the entire time. When we pulled up in the garage, he turned to me. "Don't listen to Rose, she's the bitch of the family. She means well, but she just doesn't know how to talk to people sometimes. Trust me, the family loves you. Just give her some time." I smiled and nodded to him.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I gave out a slight whimper when he pulled away. He chuckled. "Don't forget to open your window tonight, I'm just going to drop off the car at the house and I'll be back then."

I gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you then."

* * *

So, what did you think? I put in some Native American words. I looked them up online so I am so sorry if they are wrong in any way. I mean no disrespect. I put the words with an * so you can look at the bottom for a translation. Please REVIEW! That would give me more of an incentive to update faster. Oh! the rash went away, but the Benadryl made me a bit drowsy.

*LÁ ' AA, HÁGOÓNEE- Navajo word for the response for "goodbye"

*SHILAH- Navajo name meaning "brother."

Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. Um... This story hasn't been getting many views or reviews for that matter, so I'm not sure if this story is worth posting anymore. I'll probably just write it for myself. If you guys want me to post anymore chapters, let me know, because I'm not sure how any of you feel. And this breaks my heart.

~Ariya-angels

* * *

HI! Soo sorry! I kinda deleted and reposted this A/N... I'm writing the next chapter right now. I'm so sorry about the delay. My life has been so crazy. I have been completely swamped with schoolwork and I've been really depressed lately. My parents are going through divorce, I haven't spoken to my mom in a month (voluntarily), and my cousin is terminally ill with liver cancer. It's just not really a great time for me. I will continue to write this story, it's just when I wrote the A/N last time, I was just feeling completely lost in the world; I felt that no one wanted to read this story, I wasn't feeling a lot of support for it, and I just really didn't have much motivation in the world. So I will be posting soon! OH! I went back and edited all of the chapters, so go back and see those.

~Ariya-angels


	12. Falling

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry about everything. You've read in my A/N about what's going on. I do hope it'll get better. So, here's my next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh! I cannot think of a good song to name chapter 10 after. Do you guys know any? This chapter is called Falling based off the song by Florence and the Machine.

"Sometimes I wish for falling, wish for the release

Wish for falling through the air to give me some relief

Because falling's not the problem, when I'm falling I'm at peace

It's only when I hit the ground it causes all the grief"

~Falling by Florence and the Machine

Last time: _He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I gave out a slight whimper when he pulled away. He chuckled. "Don't forget to open your window tonight, I'm just going to drop off the car at the house and I'll be back then."_

_I gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you then." _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

I made into the house and ran up to my room, locking the door behind me. I lie down in my bed and let the tears finally break free. I was confused and hurt and just really upset. I didn't know how to handle this situation. I understand where Rosalie was coming from. I know that this is a _huge_ risk to take, but I know in my heart that I belong with Emmett. He is worth every risk and problem that I would have to face. I was just so hurt that she wouldn't understand how much I care for him. I put my pillow to my head to conceal the noises.

I heard my phone go off in the middle of my muffled cries, and I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby girl. You okay?" I heard the voice that made me want to cry even harder.

"Jacob! Yeah I'm okay. I just miss home is all." I lied.

"You want me to come get you for a couple of hours? I really miss you, and Sam's kinda going nuts over here without you." He laughed.

"Oh!" I bit my lip. 'Should I? I mean, I really do miss it over there. And I have to try to end things with Jake. This isn't fair.' "Um. Yeah. Could you? Just for a couple of hours."

"Of course! I'm on my way." I quick jumped into the shower and changed, not wanting there to be any possible way that Jake could smell the Cullen family on me. I left a note for Scott and Amber and texted them to let them know where I was going. I made sure to spray myself in all of the vital areas, and stood out side for a while to air myself out. I heard Jake's Rabbit pull up, and I took a couple of deep breaths. I jumped in, and we took off.

I was quiet for a little, not knowing what to expect from Jake. He looked at me every once in a while, noticing that I was being really quiet. "What's wrong?" He grabbed my hand, and pulled onto the center consul, just holding it. I used to love when he did that, but now it made me want to cry, knowing how I am treating him.

"I'm just really missing home. I'm fine" He squeezed my hand and sighed, showing me that he knew I was lying.

"Are you sure? I know you're lying. Did something happen? Talk to me." I hesitated.

"Nothing. I'm sure. I just really miss being at school on La Push, and I never spent a day away from Sam before, and that really messed with me." He knew that I was holding back, but he let it go.

We pulled up at my house and before I even got a chance to, Sam opened the door and grabbed me out of the car and up in a hug. "I've missed you Shideezhi*. I hate that you aren't home. It makes me go crazy with worry. Have you eaten anything yet?"

The tears started again. 'I am the worst person alive. I don't know if I can do this. I'd rather be extremely unhappy for the rest of my life than hurt Sam.' "I've missed you so much big brother. I miss being in our little home. Their house is so big, but there is little love in it. And don't worry about me, if I need help, you're the first one I'd call. No I haven't eaten yet."

He put me down and led me into the house. Emily made me a plate of food and I kinda just played with it, taking little bites here and there. This got Sam and Jake's attention. Jake picked up the fork from my hand and scooped up some food, in an attempt to feed me. I started crying, frustrated with how sweet Jacob was being. 'I don't know how if I can do this. I can't hurt him. He's done nothing wrong. How can I be such a horrible person.' To make matters worse, Jake pulled me into a hug, whispering nonsense and kissing my forehead. This sent me further into hysterics. I thought of the meeting I just had with the Cullen family and Rosalie's lovely words were rolling around in my head. 'Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not worth it all. Maybe I should just stop trying.'

After I had calmed down, I realized that we were in our living room. I was perched onto Sam's lap with Jacob holding both of my hands, a worried and pained expression on each of their faces. I automatically felt even more guilty, if that's possible, and grabbed them both and hugged them to me, fiercely.

Once Sam was sure I was completely okay, he took me for a walk. We stopped at the spot we used to sit at as kids, and sat underneath our favorite tree. We sat there in silence for a little, just reveling in the rare sun. He finally broke the silence by sighing, in both content and worry. I bit my trembling lip and looked up at him, hating myself all over again.

Sam shushed me, petting my hair, smiling at me. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I understand."

I looked up at him, shocked. "Yo-you do-o?" I was stuttering so badly. 'How can he just sit there, acting all sweetly with me when he knows I am in love with the enemy!'

"Yeah. I know that you're scared to feel for Jake, now that you're not his imprint. However, I do have to warn you; Jacob will fight for you. He really loves you. As your brother, I will stand by any decision that you make. You come first for me, always… Well, along with Emily. You and her are my number ones. Always. I promise."

I let out a deep exhale of relief. "I know, Sam. I just… I don't know what to do. All I know is, that Jake isn't mine, and I'm not his. It's not fair for either of us to keep this going. One day, we could get married, and the next, he could imprint. I don't want that. I'm not his soul mate. I just wish I knew what to do. I don't want to hurt him now, but I don't want to get hurt later. What do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. That is for you to decide. I do agree that if he does imprint, this will not end well at all. Both of you will be hurt, and it doesn't help that he keeps telling you that he loves you. I'm worried that you'll stay with him and eventually love him and then he'll imprint. I won't be able to handle that. Whatever you choose, I'll back you up. I love you."

Sam grabbed my hand and stood up we walked back. Before we went in, he smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead. We walked into the house. Right away, Jake ran to me, concern etched all over his face. I grabbed his hand and looked at him carefully. "Let's go talk."

Jake's face was twisted into a look of worry, fear, and pain. He looked up at me, "Alright." He pulled me out of the house, and we walked back to his, hand in hand. 'This used to comfort me. Why can't it feel the same as it used to? Ugh.'

I was pulled from my thoughts when Jake pulled me into the garage. We sat down on the couch. I was so nervous I was sweating. My heart was pounding, and I started feeling horrible. Jake didn't take his eyes off of our intertwined fingers. "Please don't." I've never heard Jake more broken, more vulnerable, since I've known him.

"Jake-" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"No. Just, listen to me. Please." When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything, he started up again. "Look, I know you're scared. I am too. I hate being what I am. I don't want me being a werewolf to come in between us. You were the light taking me away from my pain, and I don't want to lose you, ever. I know that imprinting is a possibility, but let me just tell you, I want you. Even if I do imprint, I don't want whoever that girl is. She will never be you, and that's enough for me to want to stay away from her. I need you. Please don't let what we have go because of a possibility. Imprinting is so rare. I love you. Please don't. I hate being what I am. I know that without it, we are amazing together. We always were. I know that I love you, and I know that you could love me too. Just… Please don't leave me. Please. I will do anything. Please!" A sob broke his voice on the last word, tears cascading down his face.

My heart broke in two as I saw him breaking down in my arms. I gathered him in my arms, tears running down my face. He held me closely to him, nuzzling his face into my neck, where I felt his tears. I was petting his hair, trying to calm him. After he calmed down a bit, he looked at me, arms still tightly wrapped around me. He pulled his hands up to my face, his fingers grazing my cheekbones. "Tell me you aren't going to leave me. Tell me that we're going to be okay, back to where we used to be. I don't think, no, I know I can't handle losing you. You mean so much to me. Please tell me that you're going to stay. Tell me." Jake's eyes bore into mine, filled with fire and hurt. I felt our bodies shift, and I was on his lap, his hands still on my face, drawing little circles on my cheeks. He tilted his head toward mine, rubbing his nose against mine, lightly. His face moved closer to mine and I closed my eyes, finding myself unable to resist. I felt his lips brush against mine, caressing gently. His mouth opened and his tongue traced the outer lining of my lips and I opened up for him. His tongue was possessive over mine. Jake moved me gently down on the couch and his body loomed over mine, his mouth never leaving mine. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on mine. We were both panting, my chest moving furiously as I tried to catch my breath. I looked into his eyes, and I know I have to make a decision, and I think I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

Okay, don't get mad at me. Please review! Until next time.

~Ariya-angels


	13. Yesterday

A/N: Hi. My cousin is doing a lot worse than they thought. The cancer spread into his bone. It's not looking good at all. I really don't know what to think about it. He's trying to stay upbeat for everyone, but I don't know. My brother left his NES with him with all these old games, which made him happy. I really don't know what to feel. I always said that everything happens for a reason, but there is no reason for this. He's only 32. Ugh. Sorry. You all probably don't want to hear about my family issues right now. Right. On to the next chapter. This chapter is named after the song Yesterday by The Beatles.

'Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.

Now I need a place to hide away.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.'

~Yesterday by The Beatles

Last time_: I looked into his eyes, and I know I have to make a decision, and I think I know what I'm going to do._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Jake and Ariya walked back to the house, hand in hand. Sam looked at Ariya and gave her a sad smile. She ran to him and gave him a hug, telling him she had to go back. He kissed her forehead. Jake drove her back to her father's house. He walked her up to the door and they stood there awkwardly. She looked at him, just let herself go back to her old routine and let him in the house. They walked up to her room and sat on her bed. They started talking about nothing and anything. Ariya felt completely content with Jake. 'Maybe I can do this. Maybe, I could learn to love him as much as he claims to love me. Maybe I can love him like he deserves.' She smiled and grabbed his hand. Jake moved in closer to her and she leaned against him. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her.

Ariya realized that Jake wasn't pushing her at all with the kiss. He kept it sweet and gentle. She pulled back and gave him a questioning look. He smiled tenderly. "I want to take things slow again. I want to relearn everything about 'us' and show you that I am completely devoted to you."

Ariya was taken aback. She never heard of someone doing this before and they have been together for almost 5 months. She didn't want him to get upset and frustrated with any pace she sets. "Jake. We've been together for nearly 5 months. Are you sure?"

Jake grinned at her. "Yeah, I'm sure. I think we need this. I feel like we need to learn about each other all over again."

She beamed at him. "Okay."

Jake leaned in for a tentative kiss. Ariya was frustrated with how sweet he was being. She wanted him to treat her as if he really wanted her, not as if she was so ready to break. She wanted him to treat her as if nothing had happened to their relationship, maybe then she won't feel like something did. She tilted her head and pressed her lips firmly against his. Jake started to back away from the kiss, but she grabbed his face, pulling him closer. Jacob groaned when she swiped her tongue across his lips. His hands that were fisting at his sides at this point, went to her hips, bringing her to him. He pushed her back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, and went on top of her, settling in between her legs. Their lips were making smacking noises as they nibbled, bit, and caressed. Their tongues were rolling around inside of their mouths, teasing and pressing, one trying to dominate over the other. Jacob growled when Ariya tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He grinded against her, making her gasp in the kiss. She froze. 'He's never done that before.' She could feel his hard member against her.

Jake pulled back, cursing himself. "Oh fuck, Ariya. I'm so sorry! I know that you're not ready for that yet, I'm sorry I just got carried away." He sat up off of me and helped her up into a sitting position.

Ariya was blushing profusely. "Uh, it's okay Jake. I understand; that was pretty intense. But I really have to do some homework. It's pretty late."

Jake stood up. "Yeah, you're right. Can I take you to and pick you up from school tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be going back home tomorrow anyways." She walked him to the door. Jake leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Ariya POV

I went up to my room and shut the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them closely. I was still trying to catch my breath, and I started to think about my decision. I knew that staying with Jake was a risk, but he has already met everyone on the res and their families that visited. Imprinting is very rare, so what are the chances? And besides, the Elders still weren't sure if the true Alpha is to imprint. They were sure that imprinting would cause the Alpha's focus to be lost; he wouldn't pay as much attention to the pack and the tribe as he should and his priorities would be askew. However, their belief that the imprint is to bring a stronger generation of wolves would override that. Jake is supposed to be the Alpha. 'What if he doesn't?' 'What if he does?' These thoughts were running through my head, the possibilities and their outcomes threatening to drive my insane. Then my head shot up. 'Emmett!' I let out a deep sigh. 'How am I gonna break it to him?' I looked at the time and groaned. It was late. 'Oh crap. I've been sitting here for a long time. He's gonna be here. What do I do?' I got up and paced the room. I quick scribbled something on a piece of paper and taped it to the outside of the window. I grabbed the lily and put it outside on the ledge and shut the window and locked it. I went to the bathroom and changed into pajamas. I turned off the lights, climbed in bed, and lay there, waiting for sleep to claim me.

When sleep finally found me, I was tossing and turning with nightmares. I kept waking up, panting with the intensity of the dreams. I couldn't shake my feelings. The last one in particular was had the most impact. I could remember it clearly.

_I was walking through the woods into the ever familiar clearing. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. I looked around and saw a picnic on the ground. Hot arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned in them to reveal a smiling Jacob. He pulled me in for a kiss and led me to the middle of the clearing, to the picnic. We sat down and started feeding each other, talking and laughing. Then clouds covered the sun and sky, darkening the clearing. Jake grabbed my hands and stood up, twirling me around. He brought me back into his embrace, my back to his chest. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I am so in love with you. And I am so happy that you love me too." He turned me and I smiled at him. He brought me in close and I closed my eyes, ready for his kiss._

_ All of a sudden, I was cold, so cold, but this cold was familiar, it was welcoming. I opened my eyes to look into Emmett's golden ones. The dimples were missing from his face as he looked at me sadly. "How could you do this? I thought you loved me? Please, don't leave me. I love you." I was shocked. He leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned closer to him. _

_Before our lips could meet, a broken hearted howl rang through the air. I looked over to the trees and saw a large russet wolf bounding towards us, growling. Emmett let go of me and ran to the wolf. They began to fight. I was screaming for them to stop. I was once again brought into a warm embrace and turned to see Sam gazing at me with a look of utter betrayal. He let go of me and started backing up away from me. I tried to go after him, screaming for him to come back, but my legs wouldn't move. _

_I turned my attention back to the sounds of fighting and screamed at what I saw. Emmett's body was ripped to shreds and scattered while Jacob was lying in a pool of blood. The wind picked up and lightening flashed, thunder grumbling along with._

_"You did this!" Someone screeched at me. I turned around and saw Rosalie. I froze in horror as her blood-red eyes pierced through me. Her beautiful stone face was twisted into a look of pure rage. "You did this! You let this happen! It's all your fault!" She screamed at me. I couldn't move and dread filled me as I saw her lunge for me._

After that dream, I stayed awake, not wanting to go back to bed for fear of my dreams. Instead I wrote down my nightmare, and just tried to pick at it. I wanted to understand. I watched the sunlight fill my room, crying.

* * *

Emmett POV

_After he dropped Ariya off at her dad's house…_

I smelled her tears and heard her soft cries as I drove away. Not wanting to go home, because I was angry with my family on how they handled everything, I drove the jeep back to the special part of the woods and walked, letting my thoughts consume me. 'I am so happy with her, why don't they understand?' I continued to walk, letting the time pass me by. As soon as I realized how dark it got, I ran back to the jeep and drove it back to the house. I ran over to Ariya's house, smiling the entire time. I picked up another lily, realizing that it's her favorite flowers.

When I got to her house, her room was dark, and I was feeling a bit dejected. 'Did she forget? Maybe she just turned off the lights because of her family?' I climbed up to her window ledge and was confused when I couldn't get in. I picked up the note that was on the window and read the words _I'm Sorry_ written in her beautiful handwriting. 'What? Sorry for what? What's going on?' I tried knocking on the window, but she never came to open it. I knew she was in there because I could hear her crying. I looked down and my chest swelled painfully as I saw the lily that I left from the night before. I took a deep breath. My head snapped up and I sniffed. I smelled that… _boy_… in her room. 'Why was he in here?' Realization kicked in… 'So this is why she's sorry? Because she's staying with that… that… _mutt_!' I sniffed again. I gasped at what I found. I smelled that boy's arousal and the faintest traces of what I remembered as Ariya's arousal. 'WHAT THE FUCK!?' My heart feels like it's being ripped to shreds. 'I… But she… Why?' I hung my head down and just stayed there, listening to her heart beat as she was dreaming. I know that I told her that I wouldn't stay all night, but I couldn't help it. I went further into despair every time she cried out _his_ name. I mean sure, she sometimes said my name, but it was mostly her brother and _him_. The last one must have been really bad because she woke up crying, and didn't go back to sleep. I didn't really want to go home, but I had to change. I snuck into my room, changed and left to wander around.

* * *

_The next day…_

Ariya POV

I did not want to go to school that day, so I told Amber that I wasn't feeling well and wanted to just go home. She called the school and told me that she'd see me later. I texted Jacob to tell him I'm not going to school and to just pick me up. I quickly changed into jeans and a tshirt, threw on my hoodie and packed all of my needed stuff into my bookbag.

The doorbell rang and I opened it to reveal a smiling Jacob. He grabbed my bag from me and pulled me in for a kiss. I made sure all of the lights were turned off and locked the doors. We walked to the car and sped off back to the Res. Jacob told me he took off of work at Sam's construction company for the day. We went to his garage and spent a couple hours there. From there, we walked along First Beach. We walked beside the waves, Jacob's arm wrapped around me. I was so thankful that we could be so comfortable, even after everything that happened. It felt like we nothing had changed, like we were just Jake and Ariya, just like before. But things had changed, and in the back of my mind, I was in turmoil. I wanted so badly to just be perfectly happy like this and stay perfectly content in his arms. But I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

It started to rain, so Jake picked me up and carried me all the way back to his house. We sat there and watched movies and he helped me cook something for dinner. Billy was over at a friend's house for dinner, so we were left alone. Jake just watched me as I got our plates together.

"So, why didn't you want to go to school today? I mean, you were home last night and you were fine when I left." He froze. "This isn't about what happened last night, is it? Because I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly and-"

"Jake! It wasn't because of last night! I just really needed to take a day off. That school doesn't really hold all that much interest for me."

We ate in silence, just enjoying the food. As we were finishing, Sam called me up and told me that he was going over to Emily's for dinner, so he won't be home for a while. We went to the couch and sat there watching movies. I must've fallen asleep there because the next thing I know, I'm being carried by Jake.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Don't worry, you can go back to sleep. We're almost at your house."

"Huh? Jake? Why didn't you wake me up?"

He smiled at me. "I like holding you. And you looked so cute, I couldn't wake you up."

I smiled and let him carry me the rest of the way home. By the time we got back to my house, I was ready to sleep again, getting the warm feeling all over me. After Jake tucked me in, I felt him kiss my forehead and whisper "I love you." as I drifted off to sleep. I knew that the next day was going to be horrible, but I couldn't bear to dwell on it now, needing some sleep after a restless night yesterday. 'I'll need all the strength I can get for tomorrow.'

* * *

I know this isn't that long, but I have my finals coming up next week and an exam on friday and a paper due on friday. UGH! This sucks! Please review! PLEASE! :) Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	14. More Than This

A/N: Okay. That last chapter might have seemed weird and confusing to you guys, but don't worry. I'm still working out the kinks to this. This is just a quick chapter just to show my direction, before finals. The chapters will be bigger after the semester is over. So, this chapter is called More Than This by One Direction.

"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

Can love you more than this"

~More Than This by One Direction

Last time: _I knew that the next day was going to be horrible, but I couldn't bear to dwell on it now, needing some sleep after a restless night yesterday. 'I'll need all the strength I can get for tomorrow.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Ariya got ready, shaking slightly, terrified of what she knows the day holds. 'Am I doing the right thing? What if he does imprint? I cannot expect Emmett to just wait for me. What do I do?' She thought back on the day before, thinking of the kisses she shared with Jacob. There was this nagging feeling overwhelming her, driving her insane with guilt. 'It wasn't what I wanted, or expected. Ugh.'

Jake took her to school on his motorcycle, making sure to kiss her goodbye. Emmett watched the scene, his frozen heart breaking all over again. Ariya looked up and met his eyes, guilt almost breaking through in tears. She felt horrible, seeing the pain in his eyes. Her chest swelled painfully, feeling her love for this man pull through, but not being able to show it. She walked to the school, not sparing him a second look.

Emmett saw the tears shining in her eyes, never blaming her for the situation. 'She has her family to think of. We're supposed to be enemies.' He took an unnecessary deep breath. 'But I love her.'

He walked to the school, where his whole life is sitting there, unable to be with him. 'I have to talk to her.'

But they didn't talk. Not at all for that entire day. She avoided him and evaded him throughout the entire school day. During their classes, she would sit away from him and he would look at her, watching her every move. At lunch, she was missing. He skipped out and just wandered around in the forest, needing to be away from his family. He still hasn't' talked to them. After school, she was picked up once again, by Jacob.

Ariya would stay at home alone and write, needing time to herself. She never was much of a writer before, but she has found it to be quite… therapeutic and relaxing. She wants to talk to him, to look him in his amber colored eyes and see his dimple-filled smile, but she doesn't want to go against family. 'We're supposed to be enemies. Why can't I just learn that? Ugh my life has become a Shakespearian play. Why can't we just be together?' Her night was filled with nightmares once again. Sam ended up having to stay with her so that he could calm her when she started to scream.

Emmett went out hunting, needing to work off his aggression and pain. He was furious. He needed to kill, needed to feel precious life in his hands and be the one thing that stands in the way of life and death for the creature. He ran a lot, breaking down trees in his process, killing the littlest animals and feeding on them so that he could kill more.

He made a resolve that night. He would talk to her, and make her realize that she wanted him and needed him as much as he wanted and needed her. She would understand the pain that she put him through and understand that she didn't want to put him through that pain. Ariya would realize that she loves him. Emmett would make her realize that they are meant to be together… Forever.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Sam dropped Ariya off after she refused to let Jacob take her. She was so sick of the rollercoaster ride that she was going through and she wanted to take a stand with her own life. She needed to feel in control of something and for once, not do something for other people, but for herself. She would be brave, and she would be honest. She sat down at the desk, making sure that there was an open seat next to her.

Ariya saw Emmett walk in and her heart sped up. Then, she looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them, the hurt that she caused; the ache that was mirrored in her own eyes.

Emmett sat down next to her, watching her carefully, with pain-filled eyes. 'I need to talk to her.' He got out a piece of paper, and wrote to her.

(Emmett- **Bold**, Ariya- _Italicized_)

**Hey.**

_Hey_

**Do you wanna tell me what these past two days have been about?**

_Can we talk about it later? I can't exactly explain what I need to in writing._

**Sure. Let's go to the auditorium for lunch then.**

_Okay… I'm… I'm sorry._

**We'll talk later.**

The rest of class was rough for the both of them. They sat there, Emmett still watching her, Ariya still avoiding his eyes, afraid that the tears would spill.

* * *

_At lunch…_

They walked to the auditorium, Ariya's heart was pounding so hard and racing so fast, they both thought it would explode out of her chest.

Neither of them bothered sitting down, not wanting to take away from this moment at all.

Ariya spoke first. "Okay. Look, I just wanted to let you know that… well, that I love you. I do. And I never thought I'd be able to say that about anyone. But, I… we're not supposed to be in love. You're my brother's enemy, my family's enemy. Our families hate each other, and I hate to be all Romeo and Juliet here, but it's really forbidden and we'll only end up hurt. But I know that I'll never feel about anyone like I do for you. I'm not really helping out here staying with Jacob, but I'm scared… no… I'm terrified. Terrified of what my brother will say, think, do. Terrified of what will happen. I think… I'm going to leave Jake. I don't want to hurt him. I guess I'm just destined to be alone. But I want you to know that I love you. So much." Emmett didn't say anything, just stared at her. "Please, say something."

"What do you want me to say? Huh? That I'm thrilled to know that you love me? But you can't be with me? What do you want me to say!? I love you? Well, you know what? I do! More than anything I could ever think to love. You mean everything to me. I love you more than I thought was ever possible for someone without a soul. When I saw that note and the lily, and then I smelled that _boy_, I lost it. My whole world shattered. I didn't think that one human girl could make my life turn into this. You make me crazy, you make my whole world turn. I've waited for you for 77 years. And this is what I get? I know that the situation is complicated, but I can't live without you now that I've had you." He stepped closer to her, just needing her near.

"Emmett… I-"

"Please. Just let me prove to you that I can be what you need. I can love you more than he ever could."

"Emmett! What happens if we do end up together? Huh? What happens when I grow another year older? And then another? What will you do then? Because I'm pretty sure that you can't grow old with me?"

"I'll do whatever you want. Whatever it is that you need, I can give it to you."

"Will you change me? If it ever comes to that? Will you be able to change me?" That left him dumbfounded.

"I... If... If that's what you want, then... yes. I'll do anything for you." He reached for her, wanting to hold her in his arms. "I love you."

Ariya backed up. "I love you too, but I'm sorry I just don't know. What will Sam think? It will always come down to that in the end. My family and your family are different, and they always will be."

"Ariya, please." Emmett took careful steps towards her. When he was sure she wouldn't move away, he pulled her into his arms, holding her as if she would blow away with the wind if she let go.

"Emmett…"

"Yes?"

"I… I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Please, understand. Me and Sam, we've only ever had each other."

"You have me, and he has his imprint now too. Besides, he'll always have you."

"He'll hate me. I don't think I could live with that."

"He'll understand. He loves you too much not to."

They stayed like that for a while, Emmett savoring the feeling of her soft little body pressed up against his once again, while Ariya relished in the cool feel of his hard embrace. Emmett breathed in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair, and she smelled his natural saccharine fragrance.

"I could never be so selfish to make him worry about me. This is all so much for me."

"I know. It is for me too. My family isn't really all that encouraging, except for Alice, who seems to believe that this will work between us. And you never bet against Alice."

They pulled back, never leaving each other's arms, just to look into the other's eyes. Emmett leaned forward, bringing his hands to gently cup the back of Ariya's neck. His eyes going back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

"Emmett…"

"Shhh… I need to do this."

He leaned closer and closer, very slowly, making Ariya feel as if she would combust. Finally, when their lips touched, it was as if a dam broke. Fireworks exploded behind their closed eyelids. Their lips tingled from the feeling of their lips moving against one another. Ariya's stomach was doing flips with her feelings. As they parted, Ariya was dizzy. Her head was spinning with the feeling of his love.

Emmett brought his forehead to touch hers, cooling her heated flesh. He waited until she opened her eyes, only to reveal them to be glassy and hazed.

"Now you know, that only I can do that to you. I can love you more than him." He left her like that. She was just confused and out of breath. The love she felt from him knocked her out of her right mind. She wanted to bask in it forever. She wanted to find a place just for her and Emmett to live in peace, so that they will never be bothered. Ariya truly loves him.

Emmett hated to just leave her there like that, but he needed her to figure this all out. He knew that he loved her, and now she knows it too. But what she does now, means everything.

* * *

I know it's short, but I just wanted to really get this in before my finals next week, which are going to SUCK! Lol. So, please give me some motivation and REVIEW! Pretty please? Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	15. Baby It's Cold Outside

A/N: So sorry about the delay in posting. This time of year is crazy. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. I don't know if Native Americans actually do celebrate Christmas, but I do, and I'm sorry if this chapter offends anyone because they aren't Christian or believe in the holiday of Christmas. This chapter is named after the song Baby It's Cold Outside sung by many different artists, although I think Bing Crosby is the first to sing it? Along with Doris Day, of course.

"I've got to get home

But baby you'll freeze out there

Say lend me a coat?

It's up to your knees out there!

You've really been grand

I feel when you touch my hand

But don't you see?

How can you do this to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Think of my life long sorrow!

At least there'll be plenty of invised

If you caught pneumonia and died!

I really can't stay

Get over that old out

Ooooooooh!

Ahhh but it's cold...Outside"

~Baby It's Cold Outside

Last time: _Emmett hated to just leave her there like that, but he needed her to figure this all out. He knew that he loved her, and now she knows it too. But what she does now, means everything._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Sam and Ariya were busy decorating the house for the holidays. The tree was put up and decorated with red, green, and gold with a red and green bow. It was snowing outside, fresh cookies were out to cool off, and Christmas music was playing all throughout the house, setting the perfect scene for this time of year. Sam was busy trying to cheer Ariya up for about 3 months now. Ever since she broke up with Jacob, she had withdrawn to herself. No one ever understood why. The whole pack believes that she will leave the reservation. They saw less and less of her every day. She would lock herself in her room afterschool and even stayed at her father's house more often. Everyone was happy that they got her for the holidays. They saw this as the perfect chance to help cheer her up.

Ariya was staring outside, watching the snowflakes falling down, to lay as a light white blanket over the land of La Push. She just stood there staring, thinking about the past three months.

***Flashback***

Jacob and Ariya were walking along the beach, it was starting to get cold outside, and the leaves were falling down and the trees were becoming barren. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Jake, I need to do this." She stopped walking, and he quickly followed suit.

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to break up, Jacob. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. But, this is just too much for me to handle. I'm not your imprint, you're not mine to hold onto. I need to find my soul mate, and you need to find yours. I'm sorry Jake." She ran back to the house. Jacob stayed frozen in place, not wanting to believe the words that came from Ariya's mouth.

Ariya locked herself away for the time being and cried a lot. She started to stay in her room a lot of the time, staying away from pack stuff, not wanting to face anyone after the breakup. She felt horrible for the way it was done, but it was necessary, it wasn't fair for the both of them. The whole pack was worried, but they agreed with her decision; she wasn't his imprint. The relationship should've ended when they found out that he didn't imprint on her.

Every day, she was trying. Ariya got up and went to school, and did well. Sam took her and picked her up every day. She came home and went straight to her room and did her homework and came back down to make dinner and went back up after they ate.

At school, she made sure to stay to herself, she wasn't ready to feel happy when she felt so guilty for how she treated everyone. 'I'm so selfish.' Ariya was sure that Edward read through her mind what happened, as that she thought about it a lot whenever she saw the Cullens. Emmett gave her space, knowing that it's what she needed. Some time during November, he started to talk to her again, wanting to be there for her, to show her that she can count on him, that he'll be there for her no matter what. He wanted her to know how much he loves her. His family was there to help him figure it all out. Emmett knew that she needed time before she was in a new relationship. He was so excited that she ended things with the mutt, although he was saddened by the fact she was upset.

They started to get back to joking and laughing together by the time December rolled along. Ariya still couldn't stand to be near the pack. She didn't want to face Jake, knowing that even though she knew what she did was the right thing, it hurt him. Of course, she was happy with Emmett, even though they weren't dating. She felt that they were growing a friendship and, in the future, a relationship that would be very deep and meaningful, instead of just jumping into it like they had before. This made them both very happy. However, she needed to know for sure that this was right, that he was _the one_. Because, in the end, her life will literally depend on it. If she asks him to change her, and he ends up going away with a new love, she would be devastated. Ariya needs to know for sure.

Emmett ended up finding out about her insecurities, from Edward, and figured that he would do anything to make her feel better. He resolved to kiss her. He did it the last day of school before the holiday break. He wanted to give her something to think about while they were parted. And think about it was all Ariya could do.

***End Flashback* **

Seeing a hand waving in front of her face and hearing her name being shouted brought her out of her deep thoughts. Ariya shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts and just pay attention to her brother. She smiled up at him, trying to ignore his worried look.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm just thinking. I'm fine."

"I know, I just worry about you." They went back to working on the decorations. It was pretty silent between them, the music and the sounds of the furniture and ornaments being moved around being the only things heard.

After a while, Sam broke the silence. "So you're going to your dad's house today?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because, for Christmas Day, we're having a party here."

"A party? For?"

"For the pack." Ariya froze.

"Sam. I don't-" He cut her off.

"Ariya. We're all so worried about you. You have been locking yourself away and I'm done. I don't know why you're so upset. You did the right thing. And Jacob will realize that in time. I know that it's not fair, but it was the right thing to do. You'll find your perfect guy and look back on these memories and smile. The guys all love you, you're their little sister. They'll do anything to protect you, and seeing you so upset is driving them crazy. Let's get through this. The party is really gonna help. They miss you. Emily especially. She has been going nuts without you there to help her out with everything. She really misses talking and hanging out with you. Please." Ariya took a deep breath.

"Okay. Alright Sam. I'll try." He lifted her up in a hug and kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

They went back to work and by the end of the day, the whole house was finished.

"Hey Sam?" Ariya yelled out to her brother, who was in his room.

"Yeah?"

"We have to leave for Scott's. He gets me today for Christmas Eve, and I come back tomorrow around 12 so you guys get me for Christmas Day.

"Alright. You all packed up and everything?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

They got in the car and left over to Scott's house. Ariya contemplated calling Scott, father. It's been six months, and they have grown closer. On one hand, he gave her the space she needed without question, but also made sure she understood that he'd be there for her if she needed him. It was nice. But on the other hand, Ariya knew that she shouldn't get too attached to him. If her life was headed in the direction that she believed it was, she wouldn't be able to see him in the future.

After a nice lunch, Sam headed back to the house on the reservation. Scott and Amber both had to head back to work, but not without promising Ariya that they'd go out and spend time together. Wanting some peace and quiet, Ariya went up to her room and read. With all of the craziness that has been going on so far, it was nice to just relax and slip away into the stories of her books.

Ariya heard a light tapping on her window, making her jump and let out a scream; she was in her own world and didn't notice anything else. She looked up and a smile broke out on her face. Emmett was there, waving to her. She ran over to the window, rushing to open it and be inside of Emmett's calming embrace. She always felt so content, so happy, and so safe whenever he held her. Worries about Jake, Sam, her dad, or the pack just melted away as Emmett enfolded her in his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too. So much. Everything feels so much better when you're around."

Emmett stood back and looked her over, taking in her appearance. She had lost a little weight, and there were bags under her eyes showing a lack of sleep. His heart felt heavy as he knew that she was worrying over her family and him.

Emmett walked her over to the bed and laid down with her, knowing that she was missing sleep. Ariya lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her. She started to shiver, his cold skin doing nothing good for her during this winter weather. He grabbed a large plush blanket and wrapped it all around her, making sure she was thoroughly covered before he positioned himself back down on the bed with her. Emmett leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Ariya sighed at the contact, missing it dearly.

They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Ariya broke the silence with a sigh.

"They'll be back here soon. We're eating Christmas dinner. I cooked and brought the ham, mashed potatoes and corn. Amber is going to cook the chicken when she gets back, and I will help her with the rolls and beans and filling."

"No turkey? I thought that's what humans eat?"

"We ate that for Thanksgiving. In this family, we eat chicken on Christmas. Besides, there's only three of us. Scott and Amber are going to visit their family tomorrow.

Ariya eventually fell asleep, no nightmares bothering her.

The next morning Ariya woke up to Emmett laying down next to her, playing with her hair. She blushed and looked at him.

"Were you here the entire night?" He laughed.

"Oh god, no. I left and came back about an hour ago. I expected you to wake up a little earlier considering it is Christmas, but I am glad you got a good night's sleep, finally."

"Yeah. I did. Thanks to you. What time is it?" Emmett leaned down and kissed her.

"About 8:30. Merry Christmas, Ariya."

"Merry Christmas, Emmett." He handed her a present.

"What is this? You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. And just seeing your face when you open it, will be my present." Ariya smiled and kissed him. She opened it up, carefully. She lifted up the lid and gasped. It was a gorgeous necklace, a blue moonstone surrounded by black leaves on a black chain. **(Link to picture on profile)** Ariya was in tears. It was the most beautiful necklace she has ever received. She looked up at him, smiling.

"It's a moonstone, because of you're tribe and their love for wolves, and the leaves for the forest because you absolutely love living next to one, and it's black because of your family. If you would be a wolf, you would have black fur, like Sam." Tears were streaming down her face and she tackled him, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. You are amazing, you know that?" He smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Ariya closed her eyes, smiling, and brought her hands up to hold onto his wrists. Emmett pushed her hair onto one shoulder and moved to put the necklace on her. It glimmered and looked incredible against her dark skin tone. The black chain and leaves helped the blue stand out even more and assisted in showing off the lighter tones.

"I should probably get downstairs. And call Sam. This is the first Christmas morning without him jumping on my bed, screaming at me to wake up. We promised that we'll recreate it tomorrow morning. I'm not opening up any of his presents today, and he's not opening up any of mine." Ariya looked sad at the fact that she wasn't with Sam. "But it was nice waking up to you. I guess I should get used to that." She smiled at him. She sighed again and stood up.

Ariya called up Sam, who answered on the first ring. Emmett listened in to the conversation.

Ariya- "normal" Sam- _"Italicized"_

"Oh wow, it was like you were staring at your phone waiting for me to call."

_"HA! Duh. I usually wake you up at like 7. Did you just wake up?"_

"Yeahhhhhhhh. I was sleeping pretty good. You can wake me up tomorrow. Promise."

_"I know. I'm glad you got a good night's sleep. Those nightmares have been relentless! Merry Christmas, Baby girl."_

"Merry Christmas, Sammy. I love you. And miss you like crazy."

_"I love you too. And you have no idea how much I miss you."_

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Emmett seeing her eyes pooling with all of her emotions. He reached for her and pulled her to him, trying to make her smile.

"I'm fine. I just miss him. For the past six years, we only ever had each other. He never failed to wake me up on Christmas and keep me happy. It's amazing how time flies." She looked up at him and smiled. "Look, it sucks that I have to kick you out, but I _really_ should get downstairs. They probably think I'm crazy for not being down there yet considering it's our first Christmas together and they only have me until 12."

Emmett pouted and kissed her, a deep passionate kiss that made Ariya feel the tingles all the way to her toes. He went over to her desk and grabbed a bouquet of blood red roses and handed them to her.

"These are from me, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle." There was a tiny box that he opened to reveal a small silver chain with a couple of dark blue beads on it and a small blue stone heart. **(Link to picture on profile)** Her breath caught at the simple elegance of it. "This is from Esme, Alice, and Rosalie."

"I didn't get anyone anything. This is all too much." Emmett shushed her.

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" He kissed her forehead. "You should go down now. I'll text you then. Goodbye, Ariya." He kissed her one last time before going to the window.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_Later on after she gets picked up…_

Sam was watching his sister, smiling brightly. 'She's so happy.'

"So, did you have fun? Were there like, TONS of presents for you?"

"Sam! I had fun. And no. I told them not to get me a lot of presents. It didn't feel right."

"Awe. You would. But I love you anyways." Ariya stuck her tongue out at him. He noticed she was playing with a necklace. 'Hmmm.'

"That's a beautiful necklace. Did Amber get it for you?" She had a thoughtful smile of her face.

"No, Amber didn't get me this, and neither did Scott." His eyebrows crumpled together.

"Then who did?" Ariya bit her lip.

"A friend. And that's all the information you're getting out of me."

Sam huffed and turned his attention back to the road. He knew that he was going to get the information out of her one way or another.

They set up for the party, the guys carrying over the food that Emily had spent all morning cooking. Kim would bring over some baked goods. Ariya baked while trying to help Sam set up.

The party went off without a hitch. Everyone was having a great time. There was music, dancing, and most importantly, at least to the wolves, food. Presents were passed around and there was a great sense of family between everyone. The party stayed inside because of the snow. Ariya felt happy watching everyone around her, but felt a bit out of place. No matter what, she knew for sure that the pack is her family and she loves them all as they were her family. However, there was a piece of her heart missing. She knew that Jacob was watching her; she was avoiding him. It hurt her genuinely because he would look at her with looks of hurt, and sometimes, longing. She wants to be happy with him, as a friend. Ariya wanted things to get back to when they were friends, where she could hug him, hold his hand, and get carried on his back everywhere and none of it meant anything. Ariya wanted him to look at her as if they were best friends again, not lovers. It was a selfish wish, considering he was still in love with her, but that didn't stop her from wishing it, nonetheless. She had a feeling that everyone wished it.

Ariya sneaked out after a little while and sat down on the porch, playing with her necklace with one hand and grabbing at the snow with the other. She heard the door open and close and heard footsteps ending behind her. She didn't turn around; she didn't want to know who was there.

"Why are you out here?" The voice of the man she had been missing flowed to her.

"It was getting a little too much in there. I needed to get away for a little while." She didn't look up, not wanting to see the emotions on Jacob's face.

"Can I… um… Do you think that I could sit down?" He sounded so tense, so unsure, it was unnerving to her. That type of voice didn't belong to him; he didn't deserve that.

"Of course. I don't mind. And you don't have to be so hesitant around me, Jake. I want us to get back to being best friends." She felt his hot body plop next to her. They sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to adjust themselves into being so near each other.

"Well I don't know how I should act with you, Ariya. You have been so distant lately. And not just with me, but the entire pack. Hell, even Sam complains about not seeing you enough. We miss you. I miss you. I know that it's going to be hard to get used to not being your boyfriend, but you're not even giving me the chance to be your friend. I really miss you."

"I'm sorry, Jake. It killed me to hurt you like that, and I just thought that it would be easier if you didn't have to see me. Even in the pack mind."

"Ariya. Would you look at me? You haven't looked at me once yet. I wanna see those eyes." Ariya turned to look at him, and smiled at the sight of Jacob; _her_ Jacob to be honest. He looked less pained and more carefree. He even smiled at her. "You have the most beautiful eyes. It's like I can read into your soul just by staring at them." Ariya just blushed, which made Jake grin. "See? We can be friends. I promise." She nodded.

They sat that way for a little while longer, Ariya still playing with her necklace. Jacob reached for the necklace and played with it, his face blank, and his eyes hard. "I thought you and Sam weren't giving each other presents until tomorrow? Or did Scott and Amber give this to you?"

"Um. Neither." Ariya whispered.

"Then, uh, who gave this to you?"

"A friend."

"A female friend?"

"No."

Jacob stood up, abruptly. His face set in a scowl. He turned and went back into the house, not even sparing her one last look.

The rest of the party went by in a blur to Ariya. Jacob's reaction to the fact that a male outside of family gave her the necklace proved that he wasn't ready to learn that she was in love. However, the more she thought about it, the less she cared what Jacob Black thought about her love life. If she was in love with someone, she should be proud, happy, ready to scream to the heavens and share with all of the world. Yet, here she was, scared of what everyone would think. 'You'd think I'd be ashamed of him. But I'm not. I could never be.' It was decided. Ariya would confess her secret love, and soon. 'It's time. I'm sick of waiting.'

* * *

A week went by and it was New Years Eve. Ariya was spending the day at her father's house. He was having a business party and she was to be there and count down to the upcoming year. She invited Emmett to go, just so she could have her first New Year's kiss. She always wanted one of those, and now, she could.

She dressed warmly in layers. A cami went under a thermal, which was under a sweatshirt, which was under a huge snuggly jacket. It snowed earlier that day, and she knew the temperature of Emmett's embrace.

They spent the whole night together, Ariya snuggling back into Emmett's chest as they sat under a tree with a blanket covering them, just watching the stars. Emmett snuck a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses as the night was ending. The countdown was beginning from 30 seconds left. Emmett got out the camera in his phone to capture their kiss. The countdown drew to an end with the "3-2-1!" and as they heard shouts of "Happy New Year!" coming from the party, they kissed. And what a kiss it was. Ariya saw fireworks explode behind her eyelids, her heart was hammering against her chest, and her knees grew weak. Her lips tingled with the feeling of Emmett's moving against them and her face was heated. When they pulled apart, Ariya looked into his eyes and gasped at what she saw; pure love and devotion. Just seeing the intensity of the emotions made her go weak at the knees again and Emmett had to hold her up. He chuckled and brought her closer to him. His breath fanned over her face and his sweet scent flowed into her nostrils.

"I love you, Ariya." She thought her face would split in two with the force of her smile.

"I love you too, Emmett." He smiled and brought her in for another kiss.

* * *

Her heart was fluttering and her stomach was doing flip-flops. Ariya was so nervous, she felt as if she would throw up. This was something that she knew had to be done, and it was time.

He looked at her, expectantly, obvious to the sounds of her erratic heart, and was worried about what had her so nervous.

"What is it Ariya? You know you can talk to me." She drew in a shaky breath. 'This is it.'

"I'm in love, Sam."

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Lol. Wow. I wanted to write so much more, but I couldn't bring my thoughts together about it all so far. Hope you liked it. Please review! Oh! And again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa to those who celebrate them. Just a Happy Holidays in general and Happy New Year to everyone! I love you all, you are my inspiration and my motivation. Thank you so much for supporting me and helping push through this. Until next time

~Ariya-angels

P.S. I posted this after 1 A.M. HOLY CRAP! Lol. I cannot fall asleep that easily. Oh well. :)


	16. Differences

A/N: Wow. Okay, so it took me a while to see how I could write this without it being weird. And this is what I came up with. But maybe it's still kinda awkward? I don't know. The only way that I will find out, is if you guys tell me. So PLEASE REVIEW! Damn. After 2 AM again. This chapter is called Differences after a quote by Harry S. Truman.

"It is understanding that gives us an ability to have peace. When we understand the other fellow's viewpoint, and he understands ours, then we can sit down and work out our differences."

~Harry S. Truman

Last time: _Her heart was fluttering and her stomach was doing flip-flops. Ariya was so nervous, she felt as if she would throw up. This was something that she knew had to be done, and it was time._

_He looked at her, expectantly, obvious to the sounds of her erratic heart, and was worried about what had her so nervous._

_"What is it Ariya? You know you can talk to me." She drew in a shaky breath. 'This is it.'_

_"I'm in love, Sam."_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

My heart was racing as I tried to gather my words together. Sam stood frozen, shocked at my confession.

"What?" He shook his head, his mouth opening up and closing like a fish.

"I… Sam, I'm in love." I grabbed my necklace, rubbing the moonstone between my fingers. The simple gesture brought back memories of Emmett, and warmth spread through my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, gaining the courage to speak.

"Is it the same person that gave you that necklace?" His eyes transfixed on my neck, watching my fingers. I nodded, not sure of what to say. "So. Who is he? A kid from Forks?" Eyes gazing at mine, head cocked, Sam had an unreadable look on his face.

"Yes. Sam, you know I love you, right?" Immediately his eyebrows scrunched together, confusion written across his features. He nodded. "And, you'll love me no matter what?" His face hardened.

"What are you talking about? Ariya Blaine Uley, what the fuck is going on?" I flinched.

'I knew that this was going to happen. But what should I expect? I'm only in love with his mortal enemy.'

"Sam, calm down. Just listen to me." He sat down. "It's… Um… How about I just take you to meet him?" I thought that was a completely rational thing to do. It will be public, and Sam will be forced to actually talk and get to know him, instead of just going by the stereotypes.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds okay." He nodded. "When? Where?" I worried my lip.

"I'll text him and tell him to meet us at the diner in Forks?"

"Alright. What should I expect?"

"He's… He's amazing and sweet and he means the world to me. He loves me, and I love him. I want you to remain calm and let me explain everything when we get there." He nodded and left me to get ready and text Emmett. I got a quick reply and me and Sam headed out.

The whole ride there, I was freaking out. Sam just grabbed my hand and squeezed it, saying over and over that 'everything will be fine' or 'I'm sure I'll like him' and 'he can't be that bad?' I swear, I was almost hyperventilating with fear as we pulled up to the diner.

As we got out of the truck, I felt Sam stiffen and stop walking. "What's wrong?"

"Bloodsucker. It's a Cullen." My heart raced further.

"Don't worry. They're veggies, remember? And besides, they do live here." I wasn't sure who I was trying to comfort more, Sam's reaction already filled me with dread.

"Alright. Let's go." I pulled him inside and looked around, my heart fluttering and stomach flipping, when I saw Emmett. He stood up with a soft smile. Sam stopped and let out a growl. I kept trying to pull him, and he yanked his hand out of my grasp with a sharp intake of breath.

"No, Ariya." I turned around. Sam's eyes were filled with rage and anguish.

"Sam, please." He backed up.

"**No**." His eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sammy-" I tried reaching for him, not wanting to make a scene. "You promised." He let me take his hand, and we walked, more like I dragged him, over to Emmett. Emmett, being a complete gentleman, held out his hand.

"Sam Uley, my name is Emmett Cullen." He had a tight-lipped smile on his face.

'At least he's trying.'

Sam looked from his face back down to his hand reached out and gripped his hand tightly, the glare never leaving his face. He turned back to me. "Ariya?"

"How about we sit down? Everyone is staring." I sat down next to Sam, Emmett sitting on the other side of the booth. Emmett reached over and placed his hand over mine, smiling at me. I blushed.

"Hey Ari."

"Hey Emmett."

Sam cleared his throat and kept his eyes on our hands, clearly uncomfortable. "Can someone please tell me what is going on? And how this all started?"

Emmett spoke first. "Well, I first saw her at the meeting that one night. The moment I looked in her eyes, I was stuck. We vampires have mates, much like you guys have your imprints. Having a mate means much more than something sexual. A mate is everything. She is the entire universe to the vampire. He will do anything and everything for her. This is the first, that I know, of a vampire having a human as a mate. Trust me when I say that I care deeply about your sister. I wouldn't let any harm come to her. She deserves the world, and I plan on giving her everything she wants and needs. I'll do anything to keep her happy." Tears were brimming in my eyes at his words. I gripped his hand tighter, my face split into a wide smile.

"You do realize that you do not age, right?" Sam glared at our hands.

"Yes, I am fully aware of what I am and what that means." Emmett's eyes latched onto Sam's.

"Well, I guess this will be a small relationship then. Because as soon as she grows older than you, you'll have to giver her up." Sam had a smug look on his face. Emmett looked at me, asking me with his eyes, and I nodded. He let go of my hand and looked back at Sam.

"Well, that will be up to Ariya."

"What are you talking about, leech? You cannot mean to tell me that you are going to change her?" Sam turned to me. His eyes widened in disbelief, hurt, anger, and betrayal. "Ariya. We're leaving. **NOW.**" I put my hands on his, desperate to calm him down.

"Sam, please listen. Nothing is set in stone right now. We all have to just calm down. Sam just listen to everything. _Please_." I needed him to know everything. I want him to understand how I feel. He calmed down, but his eyes still showed his hurt and mistrust. "How I feel about Emmett, it's amazing. I really care for him, and he really cares about me. I am able to look past the whole vampire thing because I have you as a brother. You taught me to look past ones appearance and love them for who they truly are. Emmett is a complete goofball. He's sweet, kind, caring, and fiercely loyal. He loves his family and looks past everyone's differences. You're a werewolf. Should I just run screaming from you? No. I could never do that. Because I don't see werewolf when I look at you. All I see is Sam. My Sam. My big brother. Who tells me everything, and loves me for all of me, including my faults. My Sam, who would never judge someone because they were short or tall, or anything. You told me to accept people for who they are. And when I see you, I look past the werewolf-ness that is your destiny, because I love you, because I care about you." He sighed.

"Ariya. I'm trying here, I really am. But a _vampire_? _Seriously_? I was expecting a pale face, but this wasn't what I had in mind. I love you and I trust you, but I don't trust him or his _family_. Do you have any idea what could happen if you bled, even just the tiniest prick, in front of them? I understand that they have their… different ways… but they are liable to have accidents. And the treaty. I don't know what you're expecting here."

"Sam, just get to know him. Spend some time with him. See and understand what I'm trying to show you. I want you to see why. I want you to realize what exactly it is that Emmett and I have going here; what our feelings are. I've been fighting it for a long time, for you, for Jake. But I can't anymore. I don't want to. Emmett is so special to me. He brings out in me things that Jacob never has. With him, I'm so shy and reserved. With Emmett, I have no problem being myself. He pushes me to be who I truly can be, and that means the world to me. I'm not saying that you have to be best friends with him, just be there and watch, observe, be all Sam-like." I smiled at him, and he gave me a soft chuckle. "I don't wanna lose you because of this, Sam. I love you, but I also love Emmett."

I turned over to the man, noticing just how quiet he was, and saw a huge goofy smile, showing off his sexy dimples. He reached over to me and grabbed both of my hands and brought them up to kiss my every finger, never taking his eyes off of mine. I could've melted into a huge puddle of mush right there. "I love you too." I could feel my cheeks warming at the thought of this happening as my brother was watching, but Emmett was rubbing my hands in ways that were so distracting.

* * *

Emmett POV

I watched as Ariya explained how she feels to Sam. I watched her full lips form her every word and I felt myself hypnotized.

'She's so beautiful.'

I have to be honest with myself. When Sam walked through that door, I was scared. Hell, more than scared. I was _terrified_. I didn't know what to expect. I mean, it's not every day that your little sister falls in love with your natural enemy. It's not his fault that he's a wolf, just like it's not my fault I'm a vampire. I didn't asked to be mauled by that bear. It just happened. I didn't ask Rosalie to come find me and take me to Carlisle. But she did. And here we are today, almost 78 years later.

'Ha. A goofball. I guess that's really the best way to explain me.'

When she was describing the fact that she doesn't judge people, I couldn't help but think of how true that really was. She never once judged me, rather she just saw past all the frightening stuff.

I need to talk to Sam about the whole blood issue thing. I don't think that he understands that Ariya's blood doesn't tempt me. I guess it's the whole 'having a family history of werewolf blood coursing through your veins' thing that doesn't make it smell appealing. What does attract her to me, however, is her natural scent. It's sweet and calming. Her hair smells of the freshest strawberries, although that is the shampoo and conditioner. I don't mind. It smells _amazing_. Ariya really has no idea how much I love the fact that she doesn't smell like the women's perfume section of the department store like most of the girls in school. Or even worse, like a hooker working the streets, like Lauren Mallory. *Shudder* The things Edward tells us…

I snapped out of those thoughts when I heard Ari tell her brother about me. About how I make her feel. About how much she wants him to understand. Although she says that she doesn't need us to be friends, I know that that's what she really wants.

'Oh honey. I'm going to try. I'll try so hard. For you, I'll do anything.'

Then I heard the words that melted my unbeating heart.

'She loves me.'

I couldn't help the silly smile that was plastered on my face. My own hands sought out hers and I raised them to my lips, kissing every fingertip gently. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers… at all. I mustered up all of the feelings that I could so that everyone knew that my words would be sincere.

"I love you too."

* * *

_A little while later…_

Normal POV

All three of them walked throughout Forks. Emmett held Ariya's hand, and was so excited, he sometimes swung them. This, of course, made Ariya giggle uncontrollably at how cute he was being. Sam just stayed by Ariya's side, watching very closely. Just as he promised his beloved sister, he was trying. He and Emmett did have conversations. Throughout the whole time, all he could think was 'Damn. The only thing I don't like about this guy is the fact that he's a leech. Other than that… I kinda actually think he's okay.'

The whole time they were out, Ariya and Emmett were all lovey-dovey. And as much as he wanted to gag, Sam couldn't. Because it's Ariya.

* * *

Sam POV

This should be the disgusting.

This should be the most revolting thing ever.

I should be throwing up.

I should be taking my sister to the reservation and locking her away forever so that he cannot get to her.

I should be pissed off.

Why aren't I pissed off?

Oh yeah.

Because someone told my little sister that he loved her.

And she loves him too.

And I can just see it by the way they look at each other.

He only has eyes for her.

It's like how I look at my Emily.

But he's a bloodsucker.

A fucking _leech_.

Nothing should matter but the fact that he is the enemy.

_MY_ enemy.

But I can't bring myself to care.

Ariya looks so happy.

She never looked this happy with Jacob.

_HE_ is making her feel this way.

This _bloodsucker_.

Fuck.

I mean… Emmett.

I've never seen Ariya look this way before.

She looks so much like Mother.

So… _In love_.

I guess I should try.

For Ariya.

But what will the pack think?

Oh fuck.

Jacob.

He'll flip shit.

How the hell am I going to explain this one?

Fuck. My. Life.

I'm too old for this shit.

* * *

Sooooo. What'd you think? I know it's shorter than my normal chapters, but I wanted the pack reaction to be a whole nother chapter. And besides. That was a pretty funny way to end the chapter. Again. Review! Let me know if there's something you want me to change! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	17. She Wolf

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was writing my other story and I had an idea for another story which sounds pretty awesome. I'll post a preview soon. Of course, I will not finish that one until one of the already pending stories is finished. I have no clue as to which one that's going to be. This chapter is called She Wolf by Shakira

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set it free  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe  
~She Wolf by Shakira

Last time: _But what will the pack think?_

_Oh fuck._

_Jacob._

_He'll flip shit._

_How the hell am I going to explain this one?_

_Fuck. My. Life._

_I'm too old for this shit._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

It's been about a month since Sam and Emmett met and Sam decided that for the time being, we should keep this a secret. It's not that he's ashamed or anything, he just needs more time to adjust to it and see for himself that this relationship really is going to stay. I know that I said that they don't need to be friends, but I really want them to get along. They are honestly the most important people to me.

Emmett.

Just the thought of him makes me smile. Now Sam understands why I smile randomly, or start to giggle at nothing, and why I play with my necklace so much.

I absolutely love him. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm so incomplete without him. I don't get what it is, but I just always want to be with him. I spend more time at Scott's house because then Emmett comes over at night. I love the way he acts, feels, is. His smile is always so wide it sends my heart into overdrive. His touch isn't so cold to me, at least compared to his relatives. They've become more accepting of my and Emmett's relationship. Even Rosalie, but I'm just guessing that Edward is making her be nice. I do not understand her. At all. Oh well.

Weird things have been happening to me lately. I woke up one morning and saw that I could see more… clearly. Like compared to before, I saw every hue of color, every speck of dust. It was like I took off sunglasses with a prescription. I felt like Peter Parker. I even checked if I had awesome muscles. Sadly, I do not. I want everyone to stop treating me like I'm so fragile. Just because they're so indestructible.

Then the other day, I started to hear better. I mean, I always had keen ears, but this freaked me out. I heard something these girls were saying about me when I was with Emmett at lunch. I just cursed them out, and then laughed at their shocked faces. I hadn't said anything to Sam or Emmett, not wanting them to worry.

My cousin, Quil imprinted… on Emily's 3 year old niece… It kinda creeped us all out. Sam was pissed off. See, Claire's parents died in a car crash, leaving her to Emily's care, so he sees her as a daughter. But, Quil only has an older brother feeling over her. Who am I to say anything?

Tonight was date night with Emmett. He was taking me to see a movie and then he had a surprise. I couldn't wait. Alice and Rosalie were helping me get ready because I had no idea what to wear. They put my hair up in this curly half up look thing and made my face lightly and did my eyes all smoky. They handed me an outfit and left the room to let me change.

I wore a cute tan dress with a purple sweater, black see-through leggings with a design on them, and dark boots and I carried a purple jacket** (link on profile, only some of the items were used)**. Alice decided that my necklace was perfect and took me downstairs where Emmett was waiting. He had this look of shock on his face and I blushed at it. Good thing Alice has a camera with her everywhere, right? I don't know why she didn't give me heels, she does realize I'm not _that_ much taller than her.

Another weird thing happened. When Alice and Rosalie hugged me, my nose burned. I didn't really think anything of it, because Emmett's scent smelled the same to me. Actually, he smelled a little better to me. More musky and sweet than before. It calmed me down to my very soul.

Emmett kept complimenting me the entire car ride to Port Angeles. He took every opportunity that he could to touch me, lifting me into the jeep and carrying me out of it, holding my hand in the car. The huge, passionate kiss he gave me after he got over his initial shock, had me blushing and the girls smiling. I mean he scooped me up and everything.

I'm not complaining. Definitely not complaining. I love touching him. His body's hard planes contrasted perfectly to my soft curves, and I loved when he carried me.

We watched the scary movie that was playing at the time. Mama. Oh my. I screamed so much, I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of the theater. By the end of the movie, I ended up in Emmett's lap, not that he was complaining. He just laughed and held me tight. The way he made me feel was amazing. I felt so much better when he was holding me. The movie wasn't so scary with him there. At one point, he held me close and whispered in my ear: "Don't worry. I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

That warmed my heart. I was so lucky to have him. Some of the couples even left in the middle of the movie. I got to have my first back-row-of-the-theater makeout session. If I could, I'd spend all my time kissing Emmett. I never thought that I could be so happy. I love him more and more every day.

As we were walking to the jeep, Emmett had me laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach with my free hand, seeing as though he had my other one held hostage in his. He picked me up and kissed me. I poured my whole heart into the kiss. I heard a loud growl behind us. Breaking away from Emmett's lips, I turned to see who it was. I gasped.

"Jacob."

He looked so angry… no… he looked livid. He was shaking so hard, his form was blurring. Emmett put me down and pushed me behind him, protecting me always. Jacob's gaze snapped up to Emmett. I've never seen him look so mad. I was terrified.

"Get away from her leech." He snarled out. "Whatever spell you have on her, break it. NOW!"

I stood next to Emmett, trying to explain. "Jake. Please understand I-"

"Don't say it! How could you do this? To the pack? To Sam? To _me_?"

"Jacob, Sam knows. He understands. Why can't you? I'm happy. There is no spell here." He roared.

"NO! I don't understand. I can't! That thing you were just kissing is my enemy. OUR enemy! I love you. Why are you doing this? Come on. We can go home. I'll protect you from him." Now, I was mad.

"Jacob! I'm NOT under a spell! You cannot just come here and order me around! Wait. How did you even know where I was?"

"Sam let it slip where you would be and who you were going to be with."

"So, what? You decided to just come here and try to stop me from being happy? You thought you'd come here and what?"

"I thought you'd be happy that someone would care enough to save you."

"SAVE ME!? From what?"

"From him! Now come here, Ariya!" He tried grabbing my arm. Emmett stood back in front of me, growling at Jacob.

"Enough mutt. You don't touch her." Jake sneered and looked past him to me.

"What? You're just going to let him talk about me like that Ariya? Guess you chose your side."

I was so mad, I started to shake. Like my entire body was vibrating out of control. I could hear them both talking at me, but I couldn't hear past the growling noise. Who in the world is growling? Then it hit me.

_I_ was the one growling.

But how can I growl? I don't understand.

Before I could even process what was happening, Emmett picked me up and carried me over to the forest, Jacob following closely behind. He put me down, and I was still shaking. All I could think was 'What the hell is going on? Emmett quickly removed my necklace right before I exploded.

I could feel the bones shifting in my body and all of a sudden, I wasn't me anymore. Well, I was still me, but I wasn't _me_. I looked down and saw fur covered paws… _PAWS? _

(_Ariya_, **Sam**,**_Jacob_**,)

_PAWS? What the fuck?_

**Ariya? Sweetheart?**

_Sam? What's going on?_

**Oh, honey. You're a wolf.**

_A what!?_ _But, I'm a girl! I thought that only guys phase!_

**Yeah, that's what we thought too. There's no record of a female phasing in any of the other packs.** **But, what had you so mad?**

My thoughts traveled back to what had just occurred.

**Ah. Um. About that, Ar, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. We don't really have control over what comes out in the Pack mind. I tried so hard.**

_I know, Sam. It's okay. But what am I going to do now?_

**_Ariya? _**

I snarled at the wolf in front of me.

**_Ariya. You are so beautiful._**

I whimpered and collapsed on the ground. How could I be beautiful? I turn into a wolf. Images passed into my mind and I saw a black wolf with white ears, paws, and tail. All around my eyes and nose were white. I'm a wolf now, a shape-shifter. I couldn't handle anymore. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

_How do I phase back?_

**You just have to think of happy thoughts, honey. Come straight back here. I'll call Scott and tell him you called and wanted to be here tonight.**

I thought of the only thing that made me happy. Emmett. Every moment I spent with him flashed before my eyes and I felt myself changing back. A large tshirt made it's way on my body and I realized that I was naked. 'Oh god.' I scrambled to get the oversized shirt on my body and then, seeing as it reached my knees, realized that it was the shirt Emmett wore that night.

Oh god. Emmett. What does he think? I turned my head to look at the vampire, my supposed mortal enemy, who had captured my heart long ago. I looked into his eyes and my whole world stopped. Everything else melted away, the only thing holding me to this earth is the man in front of me. What I felt about him before paled in comparison to how I feel now. My love for him increased infinitely and I knew that he was my reason. My everything.

_My imprint._

I was giddy. My eyes widened and I was vibrating, but this time with happiness. He smiled at me, I guess realizing what had happened, and put his arms out for me. I jumped into them, kissing him with all of my might. Our tongues clashed together, rolling around in each other's mouths. I pulled back, laughing as he twirled me around in his arms. Nothing could make my good mood go away.

A growling made that a false statement. I turned to look at Jacob, who looked mad and hurt. I sighed.

"Jacob. This isn't fair for me. I imprinted on him. Hell, before I imprinted, I knew that I love him. Please, let me go. Let this go. I'm begging you." He didn't look at me.

"I don't know what to think. You cheated on me with him! I can't… I-I have to go. I need time." I nodded and he ran off. I wasn't going to let him ruin my time. He had no right to be mad at me. I looked back up at my imprint and smiled. Holy Heavens, I love him so much. He lifted me back up into his arms, against his gloriously naked chest, and carried me back to the jeep, driving me straight to the border of La Push.

Sam was standing there with some of my clothes in his hand. He came over to give me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. Both he and Emmett turned around to give me some privacy. I quickly put on the clothes, loving that it was just a t-shirt and shorts. My body felt feverishly warm. I ran over to Sam, jumping into his arms, crying. He cooed as he held me, stroking my hair, understanding my pain and panic. This was a huge change. I was the only female in Quileute werewolf shape-shifting history. I was terrified.

Sam pulled back and smiled at me and then turned to Emmett, who, unfortunately, had his shirt back on, his face serious. He put me down and I walked over to Emmett, grasping his hand in mine, looking up into his eyes. It felt as if we were the only two there for miles, nothing else mattered but him. I saw all of the love pouring out of his eyes, and knew that the same look was in my eyes. How I could imprint on a vampire, I don't know.

Hearing a throat clearing, I ripped my gaze from my mate and looked over to my brother who had a soft smile on his face. "I guess I can say welcome to the new imprint? I understand what it is to imprint, but I will say this. You hurt my baby sister, I will kill you. If she even so much as sheds one unhappy tear, I will come over to you, I don't care about the damn treaty. You understand?" I nodded vehemently, ready to pull Emmett over to my home, but stopped. What about the treaty? Sam could read the look on my face. "I want to propose a new treaty, just for you, of course. Since you are my baby sister's imprint, this would give you permission to cross the border, but you cannot feed here. I'm sorry, but this does not cover your family. They still are under the same treaty as before."

I pulled Emmett over the border to Sam, who shook his hand. This made me giddy. "Of course, I will follow any rules that you give me. Anything to be with Ariya. I loved her before the imprinting, and I love her still the same. I think I could go by my real last name. McCarty."

"McCarty. I love it." I was lifted up into another kiss. We heard growling and 2 wolves came out of the trees. Sam told them to phase. Paul and Jared came back, their faces hard and angry. Paul, of course, spoke first.

"Sam, what the fuck? He's a leech, on our land. Why aren't you ripping him apart? And why the fuck is he kissing Ari? What's going on?"

Sam looked at me and nodded over to the trees. I nodded and kissed Emmett's cheek before he put me down. I went to the tree line, stripped, and thought of them growling at my imprint. That made it easy to phase. I trotted back over to them, immediately going to Emmett, baring my teeth in response to their threatening growls.

To say that they were surprised, was a complete understatement. They phased, under the orders of Sam, to try to understand what was happening.

(_Ariya_, **Paul**, **_Jared_**)

_Hey guys_

**Ariya? Holy fuck. What happened that you phased?**

My thoughts went to my date earlier with Emmett, ignoring their growls, and went to Jacob and what he was saying. I showed them my phasing and imprinting.

**_You imprinted on a LEECH! _**

I immediately lunged at him, not accepting any insults about MY mate, MY imprint. I felt cold hands on my body and turned my head to see Emmett, his face marred with worry and concern. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to attack the wolf beneath me, but at the same time, I felt completely calm. Paul sat back, watching my reactions carefully. I didn't understand. They both were imprinted wolves, surely they should know not to say anything bad about my imprint.

Emmett lifted me up and put me down beside him, keeping his hands on my fur. I turned to the two wolves.

_Make no mistake. He is MY imprint. MY mate. I will NOT tolerate ANY insults or threats about him. You WILL respect my bond with him. I do not say anything about your imprints, so you will reciprocate that gesture. I will not hesitate to defend him. Do you understand me?_

They both bowed their heads in submission to my demands. I felt Emmett's hand rubbing my head, and I purred in response. He had a smile on his face, dimples in full view, and he had my clothes in his hand.

"Can you phase back, honey?" I grabbed the clothes in my teeth and quick phased and changed back. Running back into his arms, my trembling fully stopped. I sighed and nuzzled my face further into his chest.

Paul and Jared phased back and came over to hug me, apologizing. They turned and looked at Emmett, seriously, wrapping an arm around me. "She's our sister. You do anything to hurt her, we will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn the pieces." He nodded at them.

"I can't hurt her. I would never ever hurt her. She's my life." I hugged the guys and went back to Emmett, who kissed my cheek.

"Not meaning to be rude, but how can you stand the smell?" Jared asked. I was confused.

"Smell? What smell?" This got their attention.

"Doesn't his smell bother you? Hurt your nose in any way?"

"No? He smells amazing." I proved my point by hugging him to me, digging my nose on his chest, inhaling deeply. "Mmmmm." Emmett chuckled, pulling me ever so close.

We walked over to our house, needing to find answers to my unique phase and imprinting. As soon as we got close to the house, Loud snarling could be coming from the house and 2 large figures came running out of the house. Embry and Quil.

Their eyes widened at what they saw. I was crouched in front of Emmett, growling, Sam standing in front of me, and Paul and Jared on either side of me. Embry recovered first.

"Sam?" My eyes rolled. This was getting annoying. I ran over to the trees, phasing along with Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul. Jared stayed with Emmett. Everything was explained and Embry and Quil accepted it. But, they also had the nerve to make fun of my size. I quickly showed them that I may be tinier than them, but I am faster. We all phased back and they both threatened Emmett and asked me about Jake.

"He doesn't get it. I don't know what to do. I think that I should just let him go for now, let him come back to us. He knows that I love him, but like a brother."

Paul spoke up. "Okay. I have got to ask this. Why is she still so tiny? I mean, we all grew to giant sizes, and she's still her shrimp size. The only thing that looks different about her, is that her skin looks darker, making her look more Quileute than pale-face. Well, that and the fact that she looks like she's in her 20's, but we all had that change. And why isn't her fur long? I mean, we had to cut our hair, why does her's get to stay that long?"

I was shocked. I didn't think about not changing my appearance. I'm grateful for the fur thing, because I honestly couldn't cut my hair. I love it long. I guess these were things we had to find out later.

Emmett had to leave, to tell his family what was going on. My heart lurched. I didn't want him gone. I wanted him to hold me in his arms forever, never letting me go. I didn't think my heart could take the sudden panic that rushed through me. Sam told Emmett to hold me, which he did, and said that he was welcome to stay the night. The imprint bond was so new that it would hurt me if he stayed away from me for any length of time. Sam told Scott that I got sick and wouldn't be able to go to school for the next week.

That night, I fell asleep in the nice cool arms of my imprint. He kissed me until I let the sleep take over my body. I was exhausted. I just hoped that when I woke up, that this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

Please review! Hopefully I'll be able to update during this weekend. I have 3 exams on friday, so lots of studying to do. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	18. Long Shot

A/N: Guess what? I got a 94 on my Organic Chemistry exam! Granted, it was Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, and that stuff is easy chizz, but still! I'm proud of myself. So, yeah. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please REVIEW! This chapter is called Long Shot after the song by Kelly Clarkson.

"It's a long shot and I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot just to beat these odds

The chance is we won't make it

but I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I got

So take a long shot"

~Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson

Last time: _That night, I fell asleep in the nice cool arms of my imprint. He kissed me until I let the sleep take over my body. I was exhausted. I just hoped that when I woke up, that this wasn't just a dream._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

As I awoke, I noticed that I was in my room in La Push. Cold arms wrapped around my body, pulling me into a hard body. I turned around in the strong arms and took in the sight of my imprint. He flashed a dimpled smile at me.

"Good morning, honey." I was completely self-conscious about my morning breath, so I just smiled. Emmett leaned in to kiss me, but I shook my head, moving away. He laughed and just pulled me closer. "Oh honey, I love you. Why in the hell would I care about morning breath?" And with that, he kissed me, sweetly at first, then so hard, that I knew my lips would be bruised up later.

That reminds me. Do I heal like the others? I wonder what the Elders have to say about this. There are no records about this before. I quickly got ready, my stomach making sure to remind me that I haven't fed it yet.

Going downstairs, I saw the whole pack, minus Jacob, eating breakfast. Emily quickly got me a plate and everyone watched me with rapt attention. I felt like a complete guinea pig. I didn't get it. I hate it. So, I got mad.

"Problem?" I snapped at them. I was shaking, the blood pumping through They looked shocked at me, not really believing that I could get mad at them.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Emmett came running down the stairs and straight to me. He took my shaking body into his arms, and ran his hands up and down my back, soothing me to my soul. I sighed as my anger faded. I didn't get why I was so mad, but I was happy that it went away, if only for now.

Keeping me in his embrace, I heard Emmett yell at the guys. "What the hell? Why did I feel her get that upset? God, I just thought that she was going to eat breakfast?" His voice softened. "What happened, honey?" They stayed quiet.

"I don't know. They were just watching me eat, and I got so mad. I couldn't help it. I don't even know why it unnerved me so much. I just felt like some lab rat or something."

I pulled away from him and turned to the guys. "Sorry. I don't know why I got so upset."

"Ariya, don't you know that when a wolf first phases, we have massive anger problems. Anything can set us off until we learn to control our tempers. That's why you're not going to school for the next week."

"And what about Emmett?" Panic rising once again at the thought of not seeing him or being near him. He picked me up in his arms, and kissed me, prying my thoughts away from everything else but us and this moment. It was a sweet kiss, our lips moved softly against each other's. We pulled apart and I sighed, putting my forehead against his.

"I won't leave you unless that's what you want. I'll never leave you. I promise."

"And I'll never send you away. I'm quite fond of you. I think I'll hold on to you." He laughed and kissed me again. "Besides, I don't think my heart could take being away from you."

"Oh, baby. I know. I literally feel like I'm going to have an anxiety attack. Which is weird because I'm a vampire." I giggled. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Emmy." I sighed when I saw his dimples. I just wanted to dip my tongue into them… Geez… Hey mind? Maybe you could just tone it down with the hormones? Thank you very much.

I looked around to see that everyone had left to give us some privacy, which I much appreciated. No matter about the pack mind. Emmett sat me down on his lap and urged me to finish eating.

When I was done, we headed outside to see the pack. They decided that we were to talk to the Elders today. We needed to find out about this imprinting, no one has ever heard of someone imprinting on a vampire, considering the fact that they are our enemies. A flash of pain shot through me and I reprimanded myself for that thought. 'Emmett is _not_ my enemy. He is my imprint, my soul mate. I even knew that before I imprinted on him.'

Jacob was still missing and Quil and Embry went to go look for him. I sighed. I never wanted to hurt him. I just hope that he finds his path to happiness and quickly.

Sam wanted to test out my abilities as a wolf, so we all phased and went from the woods and into the clearing, leaving the imprints to be watched by over by Emmett as they watched. I looked at them, loving the fact that my imprint could help out like this; he wasn't breakable.

Sam took me from my thoughts and had the pack fight in pairs, Jared and Paul, Brady and Collin, and Sam and I stood back to look on. I watched with rapt attention as they all fought, never meaning to hurt the other, but always with heart. It was as if their wolves knew exactly how far to take it, and when to hold back.

Sam then told me that he would be fighting me. He circled me, then lunged. I jumped off to the side, but he recovered quickly and jumped after me. I turned to him and sprang on him. We snapped at each other, rolling around. He bit my back, and I yelped, jumping off of him. Emmett was by me in less than a second. He told me that I was bleeding.

Using my head, I pushed him off of me, and leaped at Sam, tackling him into the ground. No words were passing between us, no thoughts in the pack mind. Everyone was watching as we fought. Our wolves fully took over as we circled each other.

When we finally got in control of ourselves, we were both bloody. I limped over to Emmett, who was freaking out over me. I phased, and went back to him and he picked me up in a hug that would have completely crushed me if I was still human. My ribs were still hurt and so I drew in a sharp breath. He put me down and started to stalk towards Sam, but I limped over to him quickly, holding him back.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"He hurt you."

"Sweetie, we were playing around. It's fine." He looked at me disbelievingly.

This is what you call just playing around?" He gestured at my bloody arms and back and bruised ribs.

"It should all heal soon. Don't worry." I smiled at his overprotectiveness and rubbed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my hand. Giving me a quick kiss, he lifted me up in his arms. I squeaked and lifted my sore arms to wrap around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he touched a particularly painful spot on my back. He shifted so that he didn't touch that place again.

"I am going to take care of you. You're all broken and bloody. I just want to make sure you are healing properly." He ran me to the house, with Sam and the rest of the pack, imprints on their backs. Emily quickly got the first aid kit out while Kim got a wet rag and started cleaning me up.

The gashes on my arm were still slowly bleeding. It seemed that those were healing. Emily disinfected it, Emmett had to hold me down, it hurt like a bitch, and then wrapped it up. Then they went to my back. Lifting my shirt, I heard a collective gasp, then a loud crunch. I spun around and saw Sam on the ground, holding his jaw and Emmett standing over him, a feral look on his face. The rest of the pack was growling at him.

I rushed over to them, trying to push Emmett's large frame back on the couch. He wouldn't budge. So, I did the best thing that I could think of. I slapped him across the face. He looked hurt as he looked down at me.

"Don't punch my brother. He didn't mean to hurt me. We were playing around. It's what siblings do. I'm fine."

"Fine? _Fine?_ You call what I saw fine? Ariya, your back is torn up. He hurt you."

"Oh god. I'll _be _fine. Happy? Now, apologize."

"What? I am not going to apologize! I did what I thought was right in defending my mate. He _hurt_ you. You cannot expect me to just stand by and watch. I'll always beat the shit out of anyone that hurts you, no matter who it is." I took a deep breath.

"I understand that you were just defending me, but if I'm upset with what Sam did, I would take care of it myself. He is my brother, and I get that you're my imprint and want to take care of me and protect me, but you have to know that I would never want you to do that again. Unless I'm crying, I'm fine. Okay?" He nodded. "Good. Now apologize."

He grumbled under his breath and I looked at the rest of the pack, who were trying so hard to hold in their laughs. Emmett helped Sam up off the ground and mumbled an apology. Sam just nodded and clapped him on his back.

"Yeah, don't be sorry. I would've done the same. I could've really hurt her more than I did. I'm so sorry Ari." I shook my head.

"It's fine, Sam. But my back really is killing me."

Emmett picked me up and laid me down on my stomach on his lap. They cleaned my gash, and I muffled my screams by biting Emmett's pant covered thigh. He stroked my hair back, making crooning noises and held my hands in one of his. After they took care of that, they turned me over to check my ribs. They decided to wrap up my body with tape, just to prevent any disfiguration during the healing process.

They were all very upset with how slowly I was healing. It was much faster than that of a normal human, but slower than the rest of the pack. Sam decided to call Billy and get him and the other Elders over to us.

By the time they came over, I was walking normally. Emmett stood upstairs in my room, the Elders still did not know about what had happened yesterday.

Billy took one look at Sam and looked down at me, noting the blood on my shirt, his face tinting red with anger. I stood my ground. He turned to Sam, his anger almost palpable.

"What is the meaning of this, Alpha?"

"We have a new wolf." They gasped and looked over at me, their gazes scrutinizing. I felt even worse than before. This time, I felt as if I were under a microscope. I never liked being the center of attention. At all. And this was testing my patience.

After 5 minutes of them just staring at me, I finally snapped.

"What? Are you gonna say something? Or just stare at me all damn day?" Sam put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

Old Quil smiled evilly at me. He never liked me, believing that my mother, his niece, would still be alive if it weren't for me. And now with me going to school off the reservation, he believes me to be of bad blood.

"Watch it, little girl. You show some respect towards us elders." The pack growled at him.

"How about you don't agitate our newest pack member. She just phased yesterday, and her temper isn't in control unless her imprint is with her." Billy turned towards me.

"And who is your imprint?"

"His name is Emmett… Emmett Cullen." They gasped. Old Quil pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"You imprinted on a leech? You bring death to the tribe! How dare you-"

"No! How dare **you** try to tell her it's a bad thing to imprint? Obviously there is a reason that the spirits had her imprint on him. So, enough of the accusations!"

"Is this the reason Jacob didn't come home last night?" Billy asked me.

"Yes sir. He was there to witness it happening."

"See? She's already causing trouble within the pack!" Old Quil sneered. "I say we banish her from this land." By that time, I almost phased. I think the rest of the pack felt the same.

"Enough Quil!" _Oh shit_. Grandfather is **pissed****_. _**"How can you sit there and tell a member of the pack that she is causing problems within the pack by obtaining a gift by the spirits?"

I was shaking furiously. The room was getting a little blurry. I didn't understand why he hated me. _I_ didn't kill Mother. She was sick. I loved her. So much. How can anyone say that I killed her?

Tears blurred my vision even further. He's family too. I felt cool arms wrap around me and pull me into a hard chest. The scent of my mate surrounded me and sunk into my senses. I turned in his arms and dug myself farther into his body. Tremors ran through my body still, and I heard him cooing me. So, I did what anyone else would've done. I cried. Hard. Sobs racked my body, and I wailed into his chest. My own family member didn't want me around.

Emmett's hands cupped my face and forced me to look at him. His features were full of concern and worry. I didn't want that. I wanted him to be happy and goofy and carefree like he always did before yesterday. Before all of this happened. He was so serious now, always looking to calm my stupid temper.

He gave a timid smile. "Hey, maybe I should just always be holding you? Sound good? Because that sounds pretty perfect to me." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

I smiled and giggled through my tears and threw my arms around his neck. 'There's my Emmett.'

As usual, everything else faded away and it was just us two here in this moment. However, our moment was ruined by yelling in the background.

"You let a leech on the reservation?"

"What about all of the people of this tribe?"

"I knew that girl was no good!"

"How could you let this happen, Alpha?"

"Oh shut up you old fools."

All of the Elders were shouting at once, and I had just about enough.

"Shut up!" Everyone stopped and turned towards me. "This isn't fair! Why is my imprinting any different than any of the other's? Make no mistake about it. Emmett Cullen is my mate, my imprint. He is above all to me, including the tribe. As is any imprint to their wolf. I will not tolerate any ill will towards him, and you will respect him as one of the pack. He will never be of any danger to the tribe. He is my imprint as much as I am his mate. You don't believe me? Then ask any one of the other wolves, imprinted or not. They saw what has happened through the pack mind. I love Emmett. With all of my heart and soul. He was given to me by the spirits and none of you will question that. I will protect him from anyone who dares to challenge the fact that he belongs here, with me. Understand?"

Looking around, I felt a change happen, and I saw that the others in the pack noticed it too. They looked more relaxed in the presence of Emmett. I looked at Emmett and he seemed more at peace as well.

"What happened?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. But something changed. I think you telling off the Elders caused the rest of us to realize your bond. You stood up for you and Emmett, and I think you both accepted that bond once and for all."

"So, what's different?"

"Well, for one, he doesn't smell so badly anymore. I mean, I can still smell a sweetness coming off of him, but it's not that nasty sweet bleach smell that it used to be. I can recognize that he's a vampire, but my wolf understands that he's one of the pack, that he's no threat to our people."

"Yeah, you guys don't smell so bad either. At all. I mean, your blood is definitely not tempting still, but it's like I know that I cannot even think about your blood. It's almost like being human again. I mean, not even you Elders are tempting to me. I feel an instinct to protect you all as well. I think it's the bond." He was smiling so wide, I thought that his face would break in two.

"That's amazing." I couldn't help but grab his shirt and pull him down for a kiss.

Sam told the Elders everything that we learned about me this morning. My wolf is a bit tinier than the others, but I am the fastest one. I heal at a supernatural rate, but not as fast as the others. My temperature and temper is the same as any other wolf, but I did not grow an inch. Unfortunately.

Sam then told the Elders that he believes he knows the reason for this imprinting. It is to bring a sort of peace with the enemy. Our kind has been fighting vampires for generations at a time. Lives were destroyed, relationships ruined, plans forgotten, every time.

However, that was just one theory.

Billy said that they would look into the tribal legends and see if they could find something about this happening.

They left, leaving the rest of us in a mood. Emily had food ready for us, but I wanted to get away from everyone until it was my turn for patrol. So, I asked Emmett if we could go hang out somewhere, to which he was very ecstatic.

"Sure, sweetie." But before I could walk two steps, I was picked up and thrown over one broad shoulder. I screamed as he twirled me, his laughter extremely contagious.

"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I was giggling like an idiot.

"Nah, I think I like this." I squealed as I felt my butt being pinched.

"EMMETT!" He laughed and ran out of the house and into the woods, making sure to climb up and jump from tree to tree.

He'll do anything to freak me out or make me laugh, and that was one of the reasons I love him so damn much. We'll beat the odds that are stacked against us, I just know it. My heart swelled with more and more love for this man every day.

* * *

So, yeah. Maybe I should clear something up. There's a reoccurring reminder in this chapter. Newly phased wolves have horrible temper control. They easily get mad. Like anything can set them off and they'll phase. Usually, the only thing that can help to calm them is their imprints. Because a traditional imprint is human, the other wolves don't let them go near the wolf if he is close to phasing. Since Emmett is a vampire, there is no problem for him to go after her and calm her down. But also, because he is a vampire imprint, people that know and don't understand, will criticize, leaving Ariya to get extremely pissed off to the point where only he can help. Sorry that it happened a lot, but I just wanted to clarify. Also, because she stood up to the Elders and made sure everyone knew just where she stood with this imprint, their bond strengthened. Now, the entire pack can feel it, and they are reassured about Emmett's presence in La Push. Is that better? I'm going to try an Emmett POV soon. See what and how he feels about it all. Alright. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	19. Happy Valentine's Day

A/N: Well, I'm really disappointed with the number of views my last chapter got so far. I feel like no one noticed that I updated. So, I decided to write a little Valentines Day excerpt. It's just going to be a cute little chapter for the lovely couple. Enjoy!

Last time: _"EMMETT! PUT ME DOWN!" I was giggling like an idiot._

_"Nah, I think I like this." I squealed as I felt my butt being pinched._

_"EMMETT!" He laughed and ran out of the house and into the woods, making sure to climb up and jump from tree to tree._

_He'll do anything to freak me out or make me laugh, and that was one of the reasons I love him so damn much. We'll beat the odds that are stacked against us, I just know it. My heart swelled with more and more love for this man every day._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

Waking up, I realized two things. One, I'm all alone, and two, I smell flowers. I sat up, yawning, letting my eyes adjust to the light change. My eyes automatically found the clock and I saw that it was 12 o'clock.

_Fucking noon!_

Damn patrol. Had me and Emmett out until 3. I was so happy that he stayed with me throughout my entire shift. I didn't really like the fact that we couldn't communicate, but I took every opportunity I could find to tackle him, or lick slobber all over his face, or something. He never minded either.

I'm so lucky.

I looked around me and gasped. There were rose petals all over the bed! I giggled and picked up a bunch, careful not to crush them.

There were so many different colors, purple, orange, pink, and white. I was in awe at the sight of them. The orange ones stood out the most, because they were perfectly bright and gorgeous.

But where was the man behind all of this? Because he deserves the greatest thank you kiss ever for being so sweet. Have I told him how much I love him, lately?

Speaking of my man, he came bustling in with a huge tray of food and an orange rose. He looked up at me and pouted.

"Awe man! You're awake. I kinda wanted to wake you up myself." I laughed.

"I could pretend I'm sleeping. You know, so that you can wake me up."

"Sounds great. Close your eyes." Rolling my eyes, I laughed at his silliness. I shook my head, laid down and closed my eyes. I heard him put down the tray, but the rest was quiet. A couple minutes passed and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

All too soon, I was brought out of my haziness by a tingling sensation. Cool lips touched my neck and were traveling upwards. Emmett stopped at my pulse point and nudged his nose against it, leaving me to sigh. I heard him chuckle, and he kissed below my ear, a particularly weak spot for me, and softly bit down on my earlobe. I let out a soft moan. His lips then moved across my jaw, placing tiny kisses there. Everywhere he kissed me, I felt tingles. Instead of going to my lips, he went to the other side of my neck and started his route again.

As I was about to let out a cry of frustration, Emmett finally kissed me on my lips. My hands moved to cup his neck, making him stay there, kissing me with every ounce of passion he could muster up.

I felt his mouth open and his tongue ran across my lips. I opened immediately. His sweet taste fueled more moans from me. I felt the bed dip and opened my eyes, stopping the kiss. Emmett hovered over me, his eyes dark.

He leaned back down to kiss me. His lips moved purposefully over my own. The sound of lips smacking together and our moans were the only noises to be heard.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, chuckling at my pout. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

Feeding me a bite of everything on the plate, he gauged my reactions. Happy with them, he kissed my forehead and left to let me eat. After I was done, Emmett came back in the room, lifted me off of the bed and carried me into the bathroom, nuzzling my neck and tickling me. I gasped as I saw what he set up. There were red rose petals all along the floor and a bath was set up, bubbles almost filling up the top.

He set me down on my feet and kissed my forehead. He left the room, leaving me to take the bath. The water was warm and relaxing.

Getting out, I found a white fluffy towel and relished in the soft feel of it. Noticing that there were no clothes left out for me, I wrapped the towel around me and went into my bedroom. There was a cute red dress laying on my bed with a note right next to it.

_Ariya,_

_Alice picked out this dress a little while ago for you to wear today. I have plans for us so get dressed and get your cute butt downstairs so I can see how beautiful you look._

_Love,_

_Your ferociously sexy Emmy Bear._

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up when I saw the 'ferociously sexy' part. I put the dress on and twirled around in it. It was a simple, strapless red number with a sweetheart neckline. I loved how the skirt was so flowy and flirty. I was also happy to see that the shoes were just regular wedges with red straps **(pictures on profile)**.

Going downstairs, I was shocked to see everyone there. Emmett was dressed in a black button up shirt and jeans. He jumped up to give me a hug and kiss when he saw me.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you look pretty damn amazing yourself."

We heard a throat clear and Emmett put me down. We said our 'good afternoon's' and 'Happy Valentine's Day's' to everyone, and then the next thing I know, Emmett has me putting on his suit jacket and is leading me out the door.

He took me out to this clearing that he found earlier. It was surrounded by the forest, and I felt like I was in heaven. We sat down on a blanket that he set out. He smiled down at me and walked over to a tree. As he walked back over, I noticed the bouquet of red roses and a tiny box in his hands. My heart skipped a beat. I opened the box, and saw a bunch of conversation hearts, all of which said "Love You," "Love Me," "Kiss Me," "Forever," "My Love," "Honey," "U + Me," and "Babe." I giggled. He popped the "Kiss Me" one in my mouth, and I chomped on it. Closing the lid of the box, I put it down, along with the roses, and jumped on him, tackling him to onto the blanket. We kissed, hot and passionately, until he broke away, checking his watch and groaning.

"Sweetheart, we have dinner reservations soon." I pout and he leans to kiss my protruding lip. We get into the jeep, and I take a look at my appearance, only to groan. "Honey, you look beautiful." I snort and look back at the mirror. My hair was a bit unruly from Emmett's hands running through it, my cheeks were flushed, and my lips were red and swollen.

The restaurant was a fancy Italian one, and Emmett did not disappoint with the romantic acts either.

"What's up with you? You are never this… romantic. Not that I'm complaining." I hastily added that to the end. A girl could get used to this.

"I just wanted to do this for you. I never get to take care of anyone before and I would do anything for you." He leaned in and kissed me.

Before dessert came, he handed me a gift box. I opened it, to find a gorgeous silver charm bracelet. It had lots of hearts and black and clear gems and a large black wolf head right in the center.

My eyes are watery and I grab his arm and try to pull him out of there. He laughs, asks for the check, pays for the bill and picks me up in his arms.

Back at my house, I change into my pajamas and crawl into the bed with Emmett. I lean over to kiss him goodnight. I sighed as he held me closely.

"I love you so much, Ariya."

"I love you too, Emmett, more than words could even describe."

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

"Happy Valentine's Day, bear."

* * *

Aweeee. It was some cute fluff... Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! OH! I have a twitter page that you guys could follow for my fanfiction. So, follow me: Ariya Angels. I will give updates about my stories and you guys could talk to me or make suggestions and whatnot. So, follow me, if you want. Please review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	20. You're my Better Half

A/N: A lot of you were wondering about what Emmett has been thinking about Ariya's phasing. Well, I hope this does justice. Please review! So, I hate country songs, but I looked up some songs, and I liked the title for this one. You're my Better Half by Keith Urban.

It's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe we can make it through anything

'Cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last

I just lean on you 'cause baby

You're my better half

~You're my Better Half by Keith Urban

Last time: _Back at my house, I change into my pajamas and crawl into the bed with Emmett. I lean over to kiss him goodnight. I sighed as he held me closely._

_"I love you so much, Ariya."_

_"I love you too, Emmett, more than words could even describe."_

_"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."_

_"Happy Valentine's Day, bear."_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Emmett POV

_Before Ariya phased…_

'This is going to be great!'

I am so excited to be able to take Ari out on a date. She deserves so much more than what I have been doing for her. She has to keep this, us, a secret from her entire family and it's killing her inside. I know that she wants to be able to hold my hand, sit on my lap, kiss me, laugh with me, hell, even just talk to me in front of everyone, just like everyone else can.

But we can't. She can't. And that's what kills her inside.

I want to give her everything, to make sure that she knows how much she is loved and wanted. But, I can't.

Sam has been trying this past month, and I gotta say, I'm surprised. He's even keeping it a secret from his own imprint. I guess Ari still means as much to him as she used to. I swear, I thought he was going to tell everyone and forbid her from ever seeing me again. But, seeing her this happy has got to make him happy.

Right?

I am currently waiting for my gorgeous mate to walk down the stairs so that I can take her out and spoil her.

I heard her come down the stairs, and I'm pretty sure venom was dripping out of my mouth, my jaw was dropped so far.

Ari giggled at my face and I shook my head quickly. I dashed over to her, picking her up in my arms, crushing my lips to hers. The beauty just melted in my embrace, quickly responding. When I put her down, I saw her blushing fiercely.

Leading her to the jeep, I really got a chance to take her in. She was dressed in a cute tan dress with a purple jacket and these… fishnets? I don't know what they are, but they're sexy. And for some reason, she's in… um… I know this one… flats? Yeah. Those. She's so adorably short. And I loved that she was wearing the necklace I gave her. I never want to see her without it.

I picked her up and placed her inside of the jeep. Getting in, I grabbed her hand and decided to tell her how beautiful I thought she looked.

"God, honey, you're so gorgeous! You have to wear dresses more often. Not that I'm complaining about how you dress now. But you look so freaking amazing in a dress. It makes me want to hold you more and more.

I took her to the movies to see this new scary movie. I knew that I made the right choice when she jumped into my lap. I just laughed and held her tightly. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

Man, I love this girl.

We walked to the jeep, joking around and laughing. I couldn't help it. I had to kiss her more. I picked her up and kissed her, feeling all of the love we had for each other.

I heard a loud growl behind us. Breaking away from Ariya's sweet lips, I turned to see who it was. I internally groaned.

"Jacob." I heard Ariya whisper.

The kid looked pissed. That was dangerous with Ariya here. His shaking was too bad and I know that I needed to get her out of here. He finally looked at me. I could feel Ariya shivering with fear. I went to stand a little in front of her to protect her.

"Get away from her leech." He snarled out. "Whatever spell you have on her, break it. NOW!"

She moved to stand next to me. "Jake. Please understand I-"

"Don't say it! How could you do this? To the pack? To Sam? To _me_?"

"Jacob, Sam knows. He understands. Why can't you? I'm happy. There is no spell here." He roared.

"NO! I don't understand. I can't! That thing you were just kissing is my enemy. OUR enemy! I love you. Why are you doing this? Come on. We can go home. I'll protect you from him."

"Jacob! I'm NOT under a spell! You cannot just come here and order me around! Wait. How did you even know where I was?" Shit she sounded mad.

"Sam let it slip where you would be and who you were going to be with."

"So, what? You decided to just come here and try to stop me from being happy? You thought you'd come here and what?"

"I thought you'd be happy that someone would care enough to save you."

"SAVE ME!? From what?"

"From him! Now come here, Ariya!" He tried grabbing her arm. That's it. I would not allow him to touch her. I went to stand back in front of her, growling at the boy.

"Enough mutt. You don't touch her." Jake sneered and looked past me to her.

"What? You're just going to let him talk about me like that Ariya? Guess you chose your side."

She started to shake. I was shocked.

'She's going to phase.'

She started growling.

_Growling._

My mate. Growling.

I didn't know what to think except that I have to get her out of the parking lot and into the forest.

She looked so confused.

I picked her up and ran her to the forest, Jacob trailing behind me.

I took off her necklace and she exploded.

Her clothes shredded off of her body and her limbs snapped and the bones shifted. Fur sprouted all over her body, black all over, except for around her eyes and nose were white as were her tail, paws and ears.

Even as a wolf, she was completely gorgeous.

She was whimpering, and I was in physical pain from not being able to help her. Jacob phased too, and I watched as she collapsed on the ground, whimpering.

Watching on, helplessly, I saw her body almost melt back into her human form. Thinking quickly, I tore my shirt off and covered her body with it, knowing that if it was physical possible, my face would be bright red. I've never seen so much and I knew that my mating bond was screaming at me. Ignoring it, I willed my body to realize that _that_ is not what we need right now.

I watched her turn around and realized that she is now my mortal enemy. I felt my heart constrict painfully as I thought that, as a punishment. Then, our eyes met.

I was confused at first. Every feeling that I've ever had for her, intensified immensely. Like I was completely sure that we'd always be together.

_Forever_.

Then, I smiled. 'She must've imprinted on me.'

I opened my arms for her, and she jumped into them. We kissed with feral intensity, teeth nipping, tongues meshing. I twirled her around in my arms, loving the laugh that spilled from her mouth.

A loud growling made our happiness fade. I forgot about Jacob.

When I looked over at him, I saw all the hurt and anger he held in him.

"Jacob. This isn't fair for me. I imprinted on him. Hell, before I imprinted, I knew that I love him. Please, let me go. Let this go. I'm begging you." He looked anywhere but us, barely acknowledging that Ariya even spoke to him.

"I don't know what to think. You cheated on me with him! I can't… I-I have to go. I need time." I understood his pain. She nodded and he ran off. She turned to look back up at me and smiled.

I lifted her back up into my arms, holding her against my bare chest, and carried her back to the jeep. I drove straight to the border of La Push.

Sam was standing there with some of Ariya's clothes in his hand. He hugged Ariya and kissed her forehead. We both turned around, giving Ariya her privacy, and when I could, I put my shirt back on. I watched as she jumped into Sam's arms, crying her heart out. He cooed as he held her, stroking her hair softly. I noticed that he held her, Sam understood her pain and panic. I've never heard of a female shape-shifter.

She was petrified. And with good reason.

Sam put Ariya down and she walked to me, taking my hand into hers. She looked up into my eyes, and it felt as if no one else was around. I laid out all of the love into my eyes, raw for her to see.

How could she imprint on me, a vampire?

Hearing a throat clearing, I ripped my gaze from my mate and looked over to Sam who had a soft smile on his face. "I guess I can say welcome to the new imprint? I understand what it is to imprint, but I will say this. You hurt my baby sister, I will kill you. If she even so much as sheds one unhappy tear, I will come over to you, I don't care about the damn treaty. You understand?" He paused. I nodded to him, knowing that I could never, _never_ hurt her. I never could before, and I certainly wouldn't now. "I want to propose a new treaty, just for you, of course. Since you are my baby sister's imprint, this would give you permission to cross the border, but you cannot feed here. I'm sorry, but this does not cover your family. They still are under the same treaty as before."

Ariya pulled me over the border to Sam, who shook my hand. "Of course, I will follow any rules that you give me. Anything to be with Ariya. I loved her before the imprinting, and I love her still the same. I think I could go by my real last name. McCarty."

"McCarty. I love it." I lifted her up into another kiss. We heard growling and 2 wolves came out of the trees. Sam told them to phase. Two men came out of the forest, one tall and burly with a menacing look on his face **(This would be Paul)**, and another lankier one, with a look not nearly matching the other, but still so feral **(And this is Jared)**. The burly one spoke first.

"Sam, what the fuck? He's a leech, on our land. Why aren't you ripping him apart? And why the fuck is he kissing Ari? What's going on?"

Sam looked to Ari and nodded over to the trees. She kissed my cheek and I put her down on the ground, watching her walk over to the trees. I see her wolf trotting over to us, coming to stand right by my side. They growled at her, and she bared her teeth at them, snarling.

They looked completely surprised, and Sam ordered them to phase.

I didn't know what was going on, but Ari lunged at the chocolate brown wolf. I ran over to them, rubbing my hands through her fur, trying to appease her anger. I lifted her up to stand by me, once again, keeping one hand on her.

I rubbed her head, watching as the other wolves bowed their head to her. She purred.

_Purred_.

I couldn't help my smile. It was a beautiful sound. I held her clothes up in my other hand.

"Can you phase back, honey?" She took the clothes from me in her teeth and went off to the woods. Ari ran back into my arms, and I felt her trembling stop. She sighed and burrowed her face further into my chest.

The two guys, after changing back, hugged her, apologizing. They turned to me and, wrapping an arm each around her shoulders, said: "She's our sister. You do anything to hurt her, we will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn the pieces." I nodded, seriously.

"I can't hurt her. I would never ever hurt her. She's my life." She hugged them and came back to me, only to receive a kiss on her cheek.

"Not meaning to be rude, but how can you stand the smell?" The smaller guy asked. I was confused, and apparently, so was Ari.

"Smell? What smell?" This got their attention.

"Doesn't his smell bother you? Hurt your nose in any way?"

"No? He smells amazing." She grabbed onto me, dug her nose in my chest and inhaled dramatically. "Mmmmm." I chuckled, pulling her ever so much closer to me.

We walked over to her house. Ari wanted answers about why she phased. As soon as we got close to the house, loud snarling could be coming from the house and 2 large figures came running out of the house. One tall and lanky, the other shorter and burly. **(Embry and Quil, respectively).**

Their eyes widened at what they saw. Ariya was crouched in front of me, growling; Sam standing in front of her, and the two guys on either side of me. The lanky one recovered first.

"Sam?" Ariya ran over to the trees, phasing along with Sam, the big angry guy, and the two new ones. The big, nice guy stayed with me. They all phased back and the new guys both threatened me and asked Ari about Jake.

"He doesn't get it. I don't know what to do. I think that I should just let him go for now, let him come back to us. He knows that I love him, but like a brother."

Big and Angry spoke up. "Okay. I have got to ask this. Why is she still so tiny? I mean, we all grew to giant sizes, and she's still her shrimp size. The only thing that looks different about her, is that her skin looks darker, making her look more Quileute than pale-face. Well, that and the fact that she looks like she's in her 20's, but we all had that change. And why isn't her fur long? I mean, we had to cut our hair, why does her's get to stay that long?"

I'm happy she didn't change. I love the way she looks. Especially her long hair.

I know that I should tell my family what's going on, but the imprint bond was so new, I can't leave her. We both would be in some serious pain. I had to hold on to her in order to calm her enough to tell her that I'd stay with her as long as she'd have me.

That night, I was able to hold her all night. I never did call my family that night, the need to never let go of my mate so overwhelmingly strong. Not that I minded. I love holding her. I just held her and kissed her until she fell asleep.

My mate.

Her imprint.

_Forever_.

* * *

So, let me know? Review! And I know that this is really late, but school. I blame it all on school.


	21. Body Language

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to figure out where to take this story. I have some big ideas that may or may not make you guys happy. They definitely make me happy. So, yeah.

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites. They make me so happy and motivated.

This chapter was named Body Language by Jesse McCartney, because it seemed appropriate to me...

"Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing"

~Body Language by Jesse McCartney

Last time: _That night, I was able to hold her all night. I never did call my family that night, the need to never let go of my mate so overwhelmingly strong. Not that I minded. I love holding her. I just held her and kissed her until she fell asleep. _

_My mate. _

_Her imprint._

Forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Sam POV

They were different than any other imprinted couple I've ever seen.

Their bond is stronger.

Even stronger than my bond with Emily.

He hasn't left her side for months.

Months.

She came back to school at LaPush, and I have to admit, I am really happy. He dropped out of Forks just so that he can stay with her. At first, I was kinda worried. Her temper is so short, that he cannot let go of her. I think that she is just doing it on purpose just so he can hold her.

But he hasn't left.

I got the Council to draw up a new treaty just for him. He is now Emmett McCarty.

They were really hard to deal with.

Only Grandfather really understood that they can't be mad at her for the imprinting.

Billy is just mad at her that Jacob isn't home. I just think that kid is being extremely overdramatic.

Old Quil… I hate to say this, but I've never wanted to hurt an old person before. He makes me so mad with his quick judgments and discrimination against my sister.

But, they agreed. Only because she's protecting the tribe and Emmett is her imprint, vampire or not.

We took him off of the original Cullen treaty, and he agreed to everything that we put down on the new one. As long as he doesn't feed on Tribe land, we'll all be cool.

Except, I don't know what to do if something were to happen. How would it affect Ari? I don't know. I just pray the Spirits know what their doing.

So, what's my surprise when I see the Cullen coven standing at the treaty line demanding their family member back.

* * *

Emmett POV

She's so soft, so small.

She laid on top of me as we were making out.

Her velvet tongue moved against mine and her sweet taste had me groaning in pleasure.

I hadn't left her side for anything. Not even to call up my family.

They're probably worried about me, but I find that I don't care. All that matters to me is my Ariya. And her tribe. Because everyone here is really important to her.

I growled when I felt her scratching at my head. It felt so good.

I sucked her tongue in my mouth, suckling, eliciting a moan from her.

Ever since she phased, she's been more touchy feely, more aggressive.

Not that I mind. It is in my nature be aggressive, especially with my mate.

I love the feel of her in my arms, the way her body trembles and shakes with her purr.

She's so precious, so perfect, so mine.

_Mine._

Always is and always will be mine.

Somehow, my tshirt was thrown across the room… when did it come off?

God, I love this girl.

I yanked on her hair, making her gasp and latch back onto her mouth.

Hair pulling is a yes.

It was just getting good when the door slammed open, causing her to squeak in surprise.

It was Paul.

"Paul! There is such a thing as knocking, you know." She was clearly flustered, her cheeks blushing while she was trying to fix her clothes and hair.

He laughed.

"Hey, normally I would, but we've got a problem. The Cullens are at the border demanding this one back."

He pointed over at me. Paul and I have a weird relationship. We get along so well, because we're really alike. Same sense of humor, same personality (well, he's a hell of a lot more angry than I). And family means the world to us. However, my family lies with my mate. Her family is my family.

I only feed when Ari's with me. That way, Alice can't see us.

I never liked living with them. Jasper always felt the need to control our emotions if he didn't like them. That's not healthy. Alice was always in our faces about things we haven't even done yet. And don't get me started on how annoying it is to live with Edward. His own prudish ways get in the way of our lives and he always feels the need to punish our thoughts.

Esme was always acting so motherly, like she wanted to control us. Always it was: "Emmett! Don't do that!" or "Emmett, I don't like your tone, young man!" or even "Emmett! Language!" I know that she's older than me, but DAMN! I'm 98 years old. I can fucking swear whenever I goddamn please.

Carlisle acts like a goody-two-shoes old man. He would to always be the peacemaker and never let us fought. We're VAMPIRES! We need to be physical and take out our anger on beings that can handle it, like each other. As long as we don't ruin anything, I don't see the problem.

Finally, Rosalie. She is the biggest bitch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. God, she thinks she's so much better than everyone else in the world because she's pretty, gorgeous even.

However, she ceased to be 'the most beautiful woman in the world,' when I laid my eyes on Ari. Words cannot even describe how beautiful she is to me. She is my everything.

Rosalie finds it her duty to put her two-cents into everyone's conversations. And she thought it her right to tell me about my relationship. I got her to stop that real fast. I know she's just protecting the family, but she needs to stop thinking she knows what's best.

Ariya doesn't mind me swearing. She's just as bad as me, sometimes worse. And she can be the biggest pervert. Always pinching my butt, licking my dimples (which, by the way, is HOT), talking dirty. It makes me want to just go and take her the way I know no one else will have the chance. But we're waiting for the right time.

I love that she's so strong now. It makes me feel so much better that I can basically manhandle her and she'll be okay. I know she loves it when I get rough with her, because she purrs. It's sexy.

I've completely forgotten about the Cullens.

* * *

So soo sooooooo sorry about the late update! And sorry it's so short. I wrote most of it today. School has been rough and I'm trying to find the perfect way to continue with the story. If you can, PM me ideas. That would help me sooo much! I might even give some hints ;P Please REVIEW! Love you guys! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	22. Attention Readers

Readers:

I don't know when I'll update next. My cousin passed away on Saturday, and I'm really not in the place to think of something to write. I'll definitely update before my 20th birthday, which is on June 6th, so please be patient with me.

Once again, I apologize,

Ariya-angels


	23. Family Pt 1

A/N: I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to update again like tomorrow. I promise. Life has kinda been sucking lately.

This chapter is named after a poem called Family. I don't know the author, but you can find it on the website called familyfriendpoems. Just one passage will be used.

"Family is,  
heaven sent from our father above,  
bonded by the power of love.  
No matter what family has each others back,  
when push comes to shove."

Last time: _Ariya doesn't mind me swearing. She's just as bad as me, sometimes worse. And she can be the biggest pervert. Always pinching my butt, licking my dimples (which, by the way, is HOT), talking dirty. It makes me want to just go and take her the way I know no one else will have the chance. But we're waiting for the right time._

_I love that she's so strong now. It makes me feel so much better that I can basically manhandle her and she'll be okay. I know she loves it when I get rough with her, because she purrs. It's sexy._

_I've completely forgotten about the Cullens. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

Running to the treaty line was so nerve racking. I don't know how Emmett feels about his family. He hasn't talked to him these past couple of months. He hasn't even went home since I phased. I know that it would hurt us both to be apart this early in the bonding, but I can't be so selfish. We even dropped out of Forks High so that I could go to school in La Push. Now that I graduated, everything was so much easier for us to spend time together, but he never went back to Forks without one of the Pack with him.

Maybe he misses them.

Maybe he resents me because he wants to see his family.

I can't live without him.

Lifting up my large wolf head to look at him, I wanted to cry.

'Please don't leave me.'

_He won't leave you honey. Don't worry about it. He loves you._ – Sam

'But, Sam. I've kept him from his family.'

_You are his family._

'I'd be upset if he kept me away from you guys.'

_We're all here for you Ari. No matter what. _– Jared

'Thanks guys. Still doesn't make me feel better, but thanks.'

Reaching the treaty line, Emmett stayed right beside me, his hand brushing through my fur, trying to calm me. I was beyond the point of calming down. I was so fucking nervous.

There they were. The six of them standing there. When they saw me and Emmett approaching, they got down in crouches, hissing. Standing slightly in front of Emmett, I growled at them, seeing a threat to my mate. Carlisle spoke up first.

"Emmett, son, what are you doing? Why are you with the Quileute Wolf Pack?"

Then, Esme. "Emmett, dear. Come home. Your family misses you. What did these things do to you?"

"This is my family, now."

"Family? What, did that bitch degrade you stay with a bunch of mutts?" We all growled at Rosalie's choice of words. "Where is she anyways?"

"Shut the hell up, Rosalie."

I retreated to the woods, quickly putting on my clothes after phasing. Running back to the Emmett's side, I stood slightly in front of him, crouching slightly.

"So, you're one of those mutts, huh?"

I just growled at her.

"Wow, can't you even talk? Or is growling just your way of communication now?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ah, so she _can_ speak."

"Rosalie!" Edward was even shocked at how she's acting.

I looked at Carlisle. "He is my imprint."

"So that means that he can't come back home?"

"No. That means that he cannot stay away from me for too long. If he wants to go home, he doesn't need anyone's permission to do so."

"That's why I couldn't see him." Alice looked so frustrated.

"Then why hasn't he come home?" I felt horrible for Esme. I didn't ever want to keep Em away from his family.

"That's something you have to talk with Emmett about."

I turned my head up to look at Emmett who, by this point was holding on to my body like he was afraid I was going to run away. His eyes were pitch black, no doubt sensing a threat to his mate. He's too good to me.

"All I can say is that Ari is my family. I honestly feel that I don't have a home besides wherever she is. I love her with all of my heart. I stayed here on my own. No one forced me to stay or told me that I can't leave. I want to be here. I honestly like everyone here and they are my family."

Venom pooled into Esme's eyes. "B-b-but Emmett. You're our son, my baby boy."

"Honestly, Esme. It was time for me to leave. I'm so much more happy here than I could have ever imagined being back at the Cullen household."

"But what about the treaty? You are a part of the Cullen treaty seeing as though you're a Cullen." Carlisle was always business.

"I'm not a Cullen."

"WHAT!? What do you mean, 'I'm not a Cullen.'?" Ahh Rosalie. It was quite interesting to hear her try to imitate Emmett's deep voice, what with her whiny bell-like voice.

"I'm not a part of the Cullen treaty seeing as though my mate is one of the Quileute Wolf Pack."

"So, what do you go by now?"

Does she seriously not know her own family? She certainly claims to love him.

"McCarty. Emmett's real last name is McCarty. That's what he goes by again. Emmett Dale McCarty. Our Alpha, my brother, Sam had the council create a new treaty just for him."

"How in the hell did you brainwash him into thinking that he loves you? Imprinting? Sure, likely story."

"What, you don't think that he'd love me without imprinting?"

"Well, he certainly wouldn't look your way without it!"

"What the hell is your problem? We were together before I phased!"

"ROSALIE! ENOUGH!" That was the loudest I've ever heard Carlisle talk.

She just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think we're done here. I would've thought you'd realize that when I stopped going to school at Forks, and when I made sure to always be with one of the pack at all times. I don't want to be a part of the Cullen coven anymore."

There was 'tears' in the eyes of everyone in the vampire coven, and I felt horrible. Because of me, they lost a brother, a son. Emmett, probably sensing my emotions, rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to soothe me. I turned in his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what, honey?"

"For all of this. If it wasn't for me, you'd be there with your family still."

"You don't know that for sure, honey. I wasn't happy there. I realize that."

"You realize that we can still hear you guys, right?" That Barbie Bitch. Ruining moments.

"I think you guys should go back home. We can take over from here."

I looked over to where my big brother was standing. I ran into his arms, shaking slightly.

"He's going to leave me, I just know it." I whispered as softly as possible.

"No, sweetheart. He's not." He looked away from me. "Emmett, take care of her. The imprint bond is still fragile, and comes with extreme insecurities for the imprinter. She's feeling pretty horrible right now."

I heard the rumbling coming from Emmett's body, and I immediately began to purr. He picked me up in his arms, allowing me to nuzzle his neck, and ran us back to the house.

All I need is the reassurance of my mate.

My imprint.

My Bear.

My Emmett.

* * *

So, let me know what you think and review please? I promise that I'll try to update by tomorrow. My summer class has just started and it's about New Religious Movements aka Cults. Interesting, but oh so boring at the same time. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	24. Family Pt 2

A/N: So, here's the next chapter, like I promised. Um… I was looking back at the old chapters, and realized that maybe I should clarify a few things. First of all, I skipped ahead a couple of months because I wanted to stay within this same timeline. I know it was horrible and I feel bad for the awful patch-up work. I apologize. Also, I saw that in the beginning chapters, Alice saw visions of Emmett and Ariya together and now she can't see them at all. You're probably thinking, 'How in the hell is that possible, shouldn't she have seen it happening?' Alice's visions aren't perfect, they are based on decisions. They show possible different outcomes. She only saw the beginnings of their relationship, because they didn't make the proper decisions that would show that their futures were going to disappear. Does that make sense? I apologize again for not pointing that out sooner. Drove me nuts when I saw it.

Anyways. This is a part two chapter also called Family. Just like in the previous chapter, I don't know the author, if a reader does know who wrote it, that would be lovely so that I can give proper credit.

"Family is,  
understanding, never demanding,  
all for one and one for all,  
I will never leave you alone standing."

Last time: _I heard the rumbling coming from Emmett's body, and I immediately began to purr. He picked me up in his arms, allowing me to nuzzle his neck, and ran us back to the house. _

_All I need is the reassurance of my mate. _

_My imprint. _

_My Bear._

_My Emmett._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Emmett POV

Running with my mate in my arms, I tried to keep her calm. I could sense her emotions, and I felt her fear and anxiousness.

What is causing this?

Does she think that I'm going to leave her?

For the _Cullens_?

How could anyone think that?

Why would I leave the one thing on this earth that makes me _so_ happy.

So incredibly happy.

Going up to her bedroom, I laid her down, pulling her against my body. She was constantly purring at me, and I stayed glued to her, nuzzling my face into her.

She was gently lolling off to sleep, and right before she was fully knocked out, I heard a small whisper of "Emmett. My Emmett. Please don't leave me."

I pulled her closer, if possible, and whispered sweet nothings to her.

As time passed, I thought back to the meeting.

What was up with Rosalie?

I mean, she's never shown this much hatred towards anyone before.

I don't understand.

Rosalie and I _never_ got along. Not really.

So why was she so upset that I wasn't going to be a part of the Cullen coven any more?

I don't get her. At all.

Hearing the rest of the pack walk in, I tried to move away from Ari, so that she could get her sleep while I checked on what happened at the meeting. She started whimpering, making me panic and go back to holding her. I sighed as I noticed that she calmed down.

There was a knock at the door, and I whispered for the person to come in.

In walked Sam, being his intimidating Alpha self. However, if you've been around him for as long as I have, you notice the softness in his eyes when it comes to his baby sister.

"How is she?" His eyes never left her sleeping form.

"Sleeping. Won't let me get up. She started whimpering as soon as I began moving away from her." He sat down on the bed next to us, sighing deeply.

"Yeah. That's a side affect from the bond. She feels threatened that you will leave her, so she freaks out. Like I said before, the imprinter gets all of the insecurities of the bond because only the imprinted has the reassurance that they won't be left behind."

"I won't leave her. I can't. She's my whole life."

"I know. So does Ariya. However, she can't help but be terrified. It's written in our DNA as wolves."

"The whole, 'wolves mate for life' thing?"

"Actually, that's debatable. Wolves may mate for life, and they may just mate for a season. Usually it's just one season, and then they find new mates or the Alpha female gets demoted to Beta, or something else happens like one of the mates' dies. I'm not saying that can happen with us. Imprinting is forever. Unlike real wolves. She cannot leave you. She wouldn't ever want to leave you."

"Forever, huh? With me being a vampire that seems more realistic than your imprinting with Emily. Eventually you'll stop phasing because you will want to settle down with her and have a family. I can't do that for Ari. I can only marry her. I can't give her kids or grandkids. I can't even allow her to grow old."

I can't do anything for my mate. I would give _anything_ to be able to give her kids, a family. Why does fate have to be so cruel?

"Emmett. I want you to know that yes, I can give Emily a family, and yes, I will stop phasing in a couple of years. But, Ariya will be happy just with being with you. I don't know if she'll ever want kids or ever want to grow old. All she will ever want and need, is you. Just like all I want and need, is Emily. Well, and Ariya."

"But if you all grow old, and there's just us frozen in time, she'll start to regret me. She'll want to be older and having kids and grandkids. I want that for her. All I can do, is hold her back. Ari deserves better."

Venom pooled in my eyes as I gazed at my mate. I thought of what I was doing to deny her. All because of me, she won't be able to do everything she could ever want.

"It'll all work itself out in the end. There was a reason for this imprinting. I'm going to go get her something to eat, okay? Just holler for me when she wakes up."

I heard Sam stand up, and leave the room. I turned to look at the clock and watched it change to 11:11. I quickly made a wish. A wish to be able to give my mate the chance for a happy life, for anything she could ever want.

As the time changed to 11:12, I sighed and sagged back into the bed. My Ari clung to me, and I closed my eyes, savoring this moment.

* * *

Sam POV

_Leaving the meeting…_

Ariya was really taken aback today. She's going to be stuck to Emmett like glue for a little while now, not that she wasn't really all that better before. She'll want to, subconsciously, scent him all the time. I know that she'll be a little unstable if any other female goes near him.

Dear Spirits, what in the hell was going on with that blond bitch?

It's like she has some personal vendetta against us wolves, Ar especially.

Phasing back to my human form, I walked into the house with Jared and Paul flanking me. I heard whimpers coming from my baby sister, so I went to go check on her.

Walking into the room, I saw Ariya curled up against Emmett's chest, her face nuzzled in his neck. He was gripping her tightly to his body.

"How is she?" I kept my eyes on her, looking for anything wrong.

"Sleeping. Won't let me get up. She started whimpering as soon as I began moving away from her." I sat down on the bed next to them, careful not to disturb Ar.

"Yeah. That's a side affect from the bond. She feels threatened that you will leave her, so she freaks out. Like I said before, the imprinter gets all of the insecurities of the bond because only the imprinted has the reassurance that they won't be left behind."

Emmett and I talked about Ari and the whole imprinting situation. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to provide Ari with the life she deserves, like having kids. I understand where he's coming from. Although all I need is my Emily, if she would ever want kids, I'd do everything in my power to give her a whole litter of pups.

Ariya is the type of girl to want a family in the future, but I wouldn't know how that would be possible. Before I got up to leave, I made sure to try to reassure him a bit more.

"It'll all work itself out in the end. There was a reason for this imprinting. I'm going to go get her something to eat, okay? Just holler for me when she wakes up."

I just hope I was right. I mean, the spirits wouldn't just have her imprint on a vampire for no reason, right?

* * *

So, I kept my promise! Please review! That would be so incredibly lovely. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	25. Family Pt 3

A/N: Remember that this is a non-canon story, meaning that the characters aren't like the ones you know and (possibly) love from the real series. I've bended their personalities so that they fit the story a lot better. Rosalie, however, was always a bitch.

To answer any questions, there will be NO disgusting half-vampire hybrid babies that almost kill the mommy. GROSS! I really hate Renesmee (Especially her name, like really?), so NO! NO disgusting demon babies. That's cool if you have them in your stories. That's your prerogative. Mine is, no demon babies. So, sorry if you wanted to see her get pregnant by a vampire Emmett. EW! Vampires have no possibility to produce "seed," as they are "dead". Blech.

On another note, I'm hoping to wrap up this story soon, meaning only a couple of chapters left. I was contemplating bringing the Volturi in, but they already get so bad of a rep from everyone else, that I decided against it. So, the pack's only conflict is with the ones with whom they have a treaty. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, huh? Damn. Lol

So, yeah. It's almost been a year for this story. Wow! That's amazing.

Sorry for this really long A/N.

This chapter is, once again, named after the poem Family. OH! I found the author, so this is by Antony Smith! (It was in tiny letters, lol.) Copyrighted by him, so I have no ownership over this poem.

"Family is,  
one in itself, my love is your love,  
your pain is my pain, my wealth is your wealth,  
I promise to never leave you by yourself."

Last time: _I just hope I was right. I mean, the spirits wouldn't just have her imprint on a vampire for no reason, right?_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

After everything sort of calmed down, the pack held a meeting to discuss the recent threats they've been getting from the Cullen coven.

The pack, was furious. Some suggested that they just go to the Cullen household and tear them all apart, while others said that they should lure them out one-by-one. One of the pack was being threatened, this situation was not to be taken lightly.

"Guys, I know that this is rough, but we have to stick through it. We're a family." Sam was trying to cut through all of the chatter.

"Sam, their threatening Ariya. Our baby sister!" Brady was adamant.

"Brady, I'm older than you by like 4 years!" Ari was quick to point out that she wasn't the baby of the group.

"Yeah, but you're so tiny. So, that makes you the baby sister."

"Shut up before I make you."

"ENOUGH! Stop it, both of you." Sam needed to take control of the group. They were getting out of hand. They sat down, mouths shut from the command. "Now, I know, Brady. However, we're not getting anywhere with this stupid arguing. We need to make a plan, and fast."

"How about we just wait it all out? They can't possibly be on this for so long. And besides, if we do that, we'll stomp any chances of them thinking that we're starting anything with them." Jared was trying to think of something that could possibly help them out, but not make the pack break the treaty in any way.

"I don't know if that will work. You see, we did absolutely nothing for the past couple months, and they still did all of this." Embry was backing Sam up.

Ariya leaned back into Emmett's body, her eyes closed, trying to make sense of everything. She couldn't stand it anymore, and her body shot up, as she began pacing back and forth, her body trembling slightly.

"I don't understand! Why is she doing this? Why are _they_ doing this? I thought that they liked me? They know we're imprinted. Why don't they just leave us alone?" She cried out, frustrated.

"Honey, I know how you're feeling. Yes, they did like you. They were excited over you. They were excited that I finally found my mate. I don't understand either, but all I know is, that I'm here for you, babe. We all are." Emmett went to stand next to her, grabbing her hands. Her trembling continued.

"I just… I need to get out of here. Please, don't follow me." She looked up to Emmett, purposefully. "No one." Her eyes were apologetic as she ran out of the door, shredding through her clothing as she phased into her black and white wolf.

"At least she wasn't wearing any jewelry that time."

Everyone thought back to the week before, when she was wearing the anklet that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, got her for Christmas. She phased while wearing it, sending the blue crystals shooting into different directions. Ariya claimed it was an accident, but no one believed her, as it was after Rosalie delivered a threat. However, none of the pack said anything otherwise, not even Emmett.

Ariya ran through the woods, going to a special spot that only one other person knows about. She found an extra pair of clothes that she kept there, and phased back, slipping them on.

Climbing the tree, she sat down on the fattest branch, comfortable in the security it brought her. Tears cascaded down her face, and she whimpered as she tried stopping them. Ariya wiped furiously at them, determined to make them go away, but they continued to fall. Finally, after a few minutes, she gave up on trying to stop them, and just let it all go. It was the first time she cried in months, and it needed to get out.

After an hour, the tears had subsided a bit, but were still coming down. She looked up at the sky, wishing for something to bring her some relief from all of this pain and frustration. She sighed, leaning against the hard bark of the trunk of the tree. Her eyes closed, and she realized that all of the crying had given her a headache. Too bad the tears were still falling.

Ariya was about to start another crying fit, being reminded of the reason as to why she started crying in the first place, when a deep voice spoke to her. This was the voice that haunted her dreams and memories. It was the only voice that could ever bring her to feel regret and sorrow.

"Could you use some company? Maybe a nice warm shoulder to cry on, instead of that hard bark?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. It was much more rough than she remembered. She automatically smiled. Her head spun, and she slowly looked down to the ground. Her eyes connected with the one who left all those months ago, and she gasped. A smile broke over both of their faces.

"Jacob?"

* * *

Emmett POV

"Honey, I know how you're feeling. Yes, they did like you. They were excited over you. They were excited that I finally found my mate. I don't understand either, but all I know is, that I'm here for you, babe. We all are." I grabbed her hands, trying to calm her, trying to get her to see that she's not alone here.

"I just… I need to get out of here. Please, don't follow me." She looked up at me, her eyes distant. "No one." She looked at me, an apologetic look to her face, and ran out the door, phasing immediately.

"At least she wasn't wearing any jewelry that time." Leave it to Quil to try to break the tension.

Sam stood next to me and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, she just needs to let off some steam. I would not advise going after her. You'll only push her away. She'll be back soon. And then, she will be ready to talk."

Emily then called everyone to eat. I wasn't hungry, well for human food anyways, and told everyone that I would just wait outside for Ariya.

Hours passed and I was seriously getting paranoid.

Where the hell could she be?

Is she _trying_ to give me a heart attack, here?

I cannot believe she just ran off without telling anyone where she would be going. Maybe Paul and Collin know where she went.

Going inside of the house, I asked Sam if he could ask Collin or Paul if they knew where she could be, from seeing it in the pack mind. He was worried too, so he agreed to it.

A few minutes later, I was looking for this random spot with a huge tree in the middle of a bunch of flowers.

I could smell my mate, along with another male. I growled instantly, trying to run faster.

'Why do I have to be so damn bulky? It just slows me down.'

I heard her giggle, and slowed down almost to a complete stop. I barely recognized this scent. It smelled kind of familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who it was.

Stopping just enough so that they wouldn't hear me coming, I listened in on their conversation. Fucking stupid, I know. But I need to know if this male was a threat or not.

"I missed you so much." I heard her say. Fuck, what is this pain I'm feeling?

"I missed you too. Can't believe I left. So much has happened in the time I was gone. I love you so much, Ariya."

I gasped out, the pain increasing. I ran over to where I could see and I wanted to just die. There was Ariya, all wrapped up in the arms of Jacob Black. They were standing on a tree branch, as he held her to him as if she was going to disappear if he even just loosened his grip. There was a roaring in my ears, so I couldn't hear if she answered him or not.

My heart. It's breaking. But this pain wasn't mental, or even emotional. This was excruciating _physical_ pain. The most intense pain I've ever felt, matching what I felt during the change from human to vampire.

I felt something wet on my face, and looked up to the sky.

'Huh, that's funny. It's not raining.'

* * *

So, what do YOU think is going on? Huh? Huh? This chapter literally took like less than an hour to write, and I'm so proud that I had enough inspiration to write it. I hadn't planned on updating for a little while. I wanted to take care of the next chapter of Dark Side, first.

Jacob's back! That's a YAY! or a NOOOOOO! depending on how you feel about him. Let me know how you feel about this. How do you feel about that author's note at the top? What were Ariya and Jacob talking about? What did Ariya say to him? What's going on with Emmett? Dun dun DUNNNNN! Lol. Please, review! Until next time!

~Ariya-angels


	26. Family Pt 4

A/N: Thank you to my lovely Beta, **jessa76**. You're amazingly awesome! Um, I've been waiting forever for this chapter. Hope you like it! Once again, Family is the title of this chapter, and the poem is by Antony Smith.

"Family is,  
the strongest team, the strongest unit;  
if love could be visualized,  
family would be the blue print."

Last time: _I gasped out, the pain increasing. I ran over to where I could see and I wanted to just die. There was Ariya, all wrapped up in the arms of Jacob Black. They were standing on a tree branch, as he held her to him as if she was going to disappear if he even just loosened his grip. There was a roaring in my ears, so I couldn't hear if she answered him or not._

_My heart. It's breaking. But this pain wasn't mental, or even emotional. This was excruciating physical pain. The most intense pain I've ever felt, matching what I felt during the change from human to vampire._

_I felt something wet on my face, and looked up to the sky._

_'Huh, that's funny. It's not raining.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

Ariya POV

"Jacob?"

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. Here he was, after worrying all of us for the past couple of months.

He stood there smiling, and opened his arms up. Jumping down, I ran into his arms, snuggling into the warmth of my once best friend. He seemed different, like he was right when we started dating, so happy and full of life. I pulled away and smiled at the twinkle in his eyes.

"What's going on, Jake? You seem… different."

"I feel different."

"It's so good to see you like this. You were so angry and upset when you left us all those months ago. What happened?"

"How about we sit on our favorite branch and I'll tell you all about my time away from LaPush." He winked, taking me by the waist and lifting me up to stand on the tree branch.

Huh. Did Jake get even bigger? He seemed to be even bigger than Sammy, now.

I sat down, leaving him lots of room on the part closest to the bulk of the tree. He sat down, pulling me into his side, wrapping his arm around me.

He sighed into my hair. "It's really nice that we can do this again."

"Jake."

"I know what this might seem like, but it's not like that anymore. During those months that I was gone, I went on a spirit journey."

He went on to explain how it helped him fully understand the legends, what it would mean to be Alpha, how to make careful decisions, and the relationships with people. He, unfortunately, wouldn't imprint, but he understood that I wasn't meant for him, and that we were perfect as best friends.

Yay!

I get my best friend back.

"You know, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see you. We all missed you. Have you seen your dad yet?"

"No, not yet, I was on my way home when I smelled your scent. It was mixed with the salt of your tears and when I listened in to you, I could hear your cries. I couldn't help but come to you."

"Awe, Jake." I punched his shoulders, and we laughed. "Thanks." I was grateful for his concern.

He wrapped his arm around me again, and I leaned into him. It was a comfortable silence. "This is nice." Jake whispered. I looked up to the beautiful sunset and smiled.

"Yeah. It really is."

We sat there talking for what seemed like hours. It probably was. The sky was dark and the sounds of the night were playing all around us. Jake just kept making me laugh bringing up old memories.

"We should get back. Everyone would be worried about me."

As I went to stand, I slipped on the bark, falling into Jake's apparently waiting arms. I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Still falling for me, I see." I giggled, and he pulled me in close to him, holding me tightly.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you too. Can't believe I left. So much has happened in the time I was gone. I love you so much, Ariya."

"Oh god, Jacob. I love you too. You're my best friend."

At that moment, I felt this incredible pain ripping through my body. I screamed at the intensity of it.

My wolf was screaming inside of me. _Mate! Mate is in trouble!_

I could hear Jacob yelling at me, his hold tightening on me. I struggled to get out of his hold, pushing and shoving him away. Finally getting away, I jumped down, running to where I thought he was. It was like I could feel him.

Seeing his body lying on the ground, contorted in a position that looked extremely painful, I screamed again, falling down over his body.

"Emmett? Come on, babe. Emmett, please! Open your eyes! Please! Emmett, _please_! I can't live without you! I won't! Please don't leave me here alone! I'll die without you! _Please_! EMMETT!"

I was sobbing, seeing his body convulsing and hearing his moans of pain. Wrapping myself completely around him, I just continued to cry. He can't leave me. He just can't.

I felt a hot hand touch my back and I snarled, jumping around, getting myself to do anything that I had to in order to protect my mate, my imprint.

I vaguely recognized Jake, as he started to talk to me. He put himself in a semi-submissive pose. He spoke gently to me, trying to ease my wolf. I felt myself calming down, my wolf recognizing our true Alpha. He picked Emmett up, carrying him towards the reservation. I ran to stay with them, grabbing onto Emmett's hand, brushing his face every once in a while.

We got to Jake's house, knowing that no one else was home. Billy had been staying with another council member's family for the past couple of months.

Jake laid Emmett down in the bed, and I crawled on, laying half on him. I curled myself around him, just holding him close to me. I barely noticed that Jake left the house. Brushing the hair away from his face, I put a kiss to Emmett's forehead, noticing the temperature change.

I started to freak out even more.

Looking down at his body, I felt completely useless. Becoming hysterical, I laid my body on top of him, shoving my face in the crook of his neck.

Hours passed when _finally_ I heard the door open again. Only this time, there was more than one set of footfalls. The door opened, and in ran the whole pack. Jake sat down on the bed next to me, and laid his hand on my back, rubbing in little circles.

My wolf recognized the Alpha in him, and I recognized the best friend. I nuzzled my face on the skin of my imprint, feeling his temperature increase even more.

As time went by I noticed that there were more changes occurring in Emmett.

His skin became softer, and less granite-like.

His hair was becoming darker, losing the unusual highlights that the change brought.

His skin tone was also changing, becoming darker.

Days passed and he stayed the same, lying on the bed, his body jerking every once in a while as if he were in pain. Groans would come out of his mouth, and I'd cry with him.

I would do anything to make it better.

I want to take away all of his pain away.

I would do that in a heartbeat if I could.

I would do anything and everything for him. Only for him.

After three days of his continuous catatonic state, I was starting to lose hope.

But then, I heard the most miraculous sound ever.

A heartbeat.

_His_ heartbeat.

His heart was beating!

It was the most glorious noise ever to reach my ears.

I laid my head down on his chest, closing my eyes as I heard the soft, irregular thumping that was the sound of his heart pumping blood through his veins.

Blood.

He was… alive.

_Alive_.

But, how?

I don't care.

I loved him as a vampire, I'll love him as a human.

My Emmett was becoming human.

_Human._

His scent was beginning to change.

Becoming less sweet, more musky, more distinguished.

My bear.

Taha Aki, I couldn't get enough of the smell.

I knew the change was because the sweet venom was leaving, only to become the tangy rusty – smelled blood.

I smiled in spite of everything.

His heartbeat became less erratic and stronger as time went on.

The pack came in to check up on me every once in a while, keeping me company.

Sam came in and just sat there with me. He didn't say anything, just stayed there, his eyes were kept trained on the man beneath me.

They all had ice bags brought up because of Emmett's increasing temperature. He groaned when his fever would spike.

They stayed with me, giving me their strength.

They showed me that we were a family.

No matter what, we were one big, really dysfunctional family unit. And I love them all so much.

Thinking back, I tried to read the signs.

Emmett had been hunting a lot less, only feeding on smaller animals every once in a great while. He would make a weird face whenever he was done. Whenever I questioned it, he would never believe me, making me deem it unconsciously done.

No matter how much he said that he thought 'human food' was repulsive, he would watch us eat, a look of hunger on his face.

This was all over the past week.

I can't stand seeing him like this.

I only left his side for bathroom breaks.

No females were allowed anywhere near the house. The imprints were kept far away from us. I went crazed the first time I smelled one of their scents.

On the night of the third day, Emmett's heartbeat was very strong. His skin was a light golden tan, and his hair a very dark brown.

I felt myself falling asleep, still laying on top of him, when I felt his heartbeat become erratic once again, his breaths coming out fast. I scrambled up his body, putting both of my hands on his face, rubbing his cheeks in circles. He calmed a bit at my touch.

"Emmett, baby it's just me. Honey it's only me, Ariya. It's okay. You're okay."

His heart skipped a beat when I placed a kiss on his forehead, and I smiled in his hair. I could get used to hearing that.

Hearing him groan, I sat back, watching his face.

His eyes were moving under the lids, and his eyes began to flutter open.

I watched with great nervousness, my eyes trained on his almost open ones.

His eyes opened and I was drowning in deep pools of ice blue.

It was like imprinting all over again.

I focused on his whole beautiful face.

His lips were now a deep red.

A light blush covered his now lightly tanned cheeks.

Holy shit.

My imprint was even more handsome, now.

* * *

So, let me know what you think! I realize that I'll probably lose some people that like this story after reading this, but I find it so sweet and a change of pace from other stories. I really hope you guys like the direction of this story. Like I said, this story only has a few more chapters left, and I'll really miss it once I'm done. This was my first story, and therefore will forever be my baby. Please be nice if you review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


End file.
